You Make Me Wanna
by ReiHin022
Summary: Lena & Kara have been talking online for awhile now. Conversations start to get intense between them and they finally decide to make plans to meet up in person. i suck at summaries...lol
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday 5:35pm**

**~*BossLady*~ logs on**

~*BossLady*~ : -_psssst_-... hey sweetness ;)

**SuperKD** : hey princess! (^_^)  
**SuperKD** : sorry i'm kinda running back and forth from the kitchen to my room... cooking dinner

~*BossLady*~ : lol... that's ok darling  
~*BossLady*~ : what are you making?

**SuperKD** : spinach & feta stuffed chkn breast w/ a light balsamic glaze... mushroom risotto & a garden salad. Alex is coming later with Maggie :)

~*BossLady*~ Oooh God! Incredibly smart & sexy AND you can cook too?! You just made my mouth water! And the food sounds amazing too!

**SuperKD** : well you can come over whenever you want and i'll cook for you  
**SuperKD** : lol  
**SuperKD** : soooo... any plans for your bday?

~*BossLady*~ : -_ugh_-  
~*BossLady*~ : you had to remember

**SuperKD** : well of course... I remember things when I care about the other person lol  
**SuperKD** : it's worth remembering

~*BossLady*~ : awwww thats really sweet

**SuperKD** : heh -_blushing_\- ...yeah i had a cheezy moment  
**SuperKD** : ...though guess that could work too hahaha

~*BossLady*~ : lol  
~*BossLady*~ : yes it could in certain situations

**SuperKD** : lol.. I'm gonna shut it now

~*BossLady*~ : lol ohh?

**SuperKD** : what?  
**SuperKD** : sorry...sometimes i don't think when i'm typing. That's bad considering that I work at CatCo

~*BossLady*~ : thats ok baby... our little secret -_smirks_-

**SuperKD** : be right back

~*BossLady*~ : oooo  
~*BossLady*~ : then i'll be good lol

**SuperKD** : had to check on the oven  
**SuperKD** : and why do you have to be good?  
**SuperKD** : lol

~*BossLady*~ : um  
~*BossLady*~ : cuz?  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm pure and innocent?

**SuperKD** : riiight?

~*BossLady*~ :YES  
~*BossLady*~ : -_slaps your arm-_  
~*BossLady*~ : welllllll  
~*BossLady*~ : I'm being good now

**SuperKD** : lol

~*BossLady*~ : whattttt?  
~*BossLady*~ : i can be bad -_mumbles_-

**SuperKD** : i'm sure you can be princess

~*BossLady*~ : -_hmph- turns my back on you_

**SuperKD** : _hugs you from behind & kisses your shoulder_

~*BossLady*~ : _melts into your arms_  
~*BossLady*~ : _turns around and nuzzles into your neck_ ...you're lucky you are cute

**SuperKD** : heh and i meant that in a good way... not being sarcastic or anything ...so no pouting

~*BossLady*~ : okiees  
~*BossLady*~ : -_shnuggles_-

**SuperKD** : so adorable when you do that

~*BossLady*~ : nu huh!  
~*BossLady*~ : -_blushes_-

**SuperKD** : yea huh! lol  
**SuperKD** : just being honest princess... no worries ;)

~*BossLady*~ : no worries? did you think i was?

**SuperKD** : what? worried? lol...nah  
**SuperKD** : force of habit i guess

~*BossLady*~ : well i'm harmless lol  
~*BossLady*~ : pure... innocent... harmless  
~*BossLady*~ : what more could you want? lol

**SuperKD** : is this one of those trick questions? (^_~)  
**SuperKD** : heh... j/k

~*BossLady*~ : YES it is  
~*BossLady*~ :sooooo?

**SuperKD** : soooo?

~*BossLady*~ : what more could you want?

**SuperKD** : be right back!

~*BossLady*~ : Kara?

**SuperKD** : Hey princess. Alex and Maggie are here. Can we pick this up after they leave?

~*BossLady*~ : okay ...have fun

** **SuperKD** logs off**

**Saturday 11:15pm**

****SuperKD** logs on**

**SuperKD** : Lena? Baby... are you there?

~*BossLady*~ : yes... i'm here

**SuperKD** : the girls just left. I missed you... How was your night?

~*BossLady*~ : it was fine...

**SuperKD** : _pulls you closer... pressing my forehead to yours_ What's wrong princess?

~*BossLady*~ : _nuzzles closer_ ...nothing

**SuperKD** : Lena? Talk to me princess..

~*BossLady*~ : i'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to push. It feels like it's all I've been thinking about! And I can't control it sometimes...

**SuperKD** : -_chuckles_-

~*BossLady*~ : what's so funny?

**SuperKD** : cuz that was at least a dozen words...lol

~*BossLady*~ : maybee i was just in the mood?

**SuperKD** : and what mood would you have to be in to get you to be that verbose missy?

~*BossLady*~ : i'm not saying :p

**SuperKD** : awww party pooper!

~*BossLady*~ : you can guess!

**SuperKD** : umm ...happy mood?

~*BossLady*~ : hmm maaybee

**SuperKD** : flirty?

~*BossLady*~ : getting warmer

**SuperKD** : lol

~*BossLady*~ : i'll stop embarassing myself and be good lol  
~*BossLady*~ : -_hugggles_-

**SuperKD** : no need to be embarrassed princess... its just me  
**SuperKD** : kiss on cheek

~*BossLady*~ : welllll… it feels like im pushing lol...

**SuperKD** : nah ...you're good. I'd let you know if you were

~*BossLady*~ : just don't want to go too far and have you get mad or run off =/

**SuperKD** : well as you can see... i'm still here, i haven't ran off yet  
**SuperKD** : so you're good

~*BossLady*~ : im good huh? -_sexy smirk_-

**SuperKD** : lol...well you could be bad too, but that's up to you  
**SuperKD** :...you know i probably wouldn't mind ;)

~*BossLady*~ : idk… you've never really hinted at wanting to be bad

**SuperKD** : that's true... but just cuz i've never hinted doesn't mean its not do-able...lol  
**SuperKD** : wait that didn't sound right in my head either...lol  
**SuperKD** : -_blushes_-

~*BossLady*~ :lol  
~*BossLady*~ : soo how should it sound then?

**SuperKD** : how did it sound to you?

~*BossLady*~ : -_laughs a little_\- that your being bad is possibly doable even if you never let anything out about it

**SuperKD** : good girl! So what are we gonna do about this princess? ;)

~*BossLady*~ : ... welll i may have already started before you messaged me -_blushes_-

**SuperKD** : oh? Someone's being bad ;) Tell me what you're doing? Don't hold back princess

~*BossLady*~ : i'm naked  
~*BossLady*~ : teasing my clit  
~*BossLady*~ : um  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm looking at pics of you

**SuperKD** : which pics?

~*BossLady*~ : on your FB ...ones of you at the gym  
~*BossLady*~ : thinking about how I'd get your clothes off -_licks & bites my lip_-  
~*BossLady*~ : what's under them  
~*BossLady*~ : loving your deep blue eyes  
~*BossLady*~ : your hair  
~*BossLady*~ : imagining your lips on me

~*BossLady*~ : are you touching yourself Kara?  
~*BossLady*~ : God I want to touch you so bad! Run my hands over those abs of yours. Can I touch you Kara? Please baby? Let me touch you? I want to worship every last inch of your body...

~*BossLady*~ : i know you probably don't believe me about how turned on i am by you  
~*BossLady*~ : looking at a close up pic of your lips ... imagine taking the 'play time' candy from your lips with my tongue.  
~*BossLady*~ : having you trying to get it back from my mouth

**SuperKD** : i won't lie... there's a small part of me that's in disbelief right now...

~*BossLady*~ : i know baby  
~*BossLady*~ : but here i am

**SuperKD** : i'm scared that i'd wake up to find out that all this...was just some sort of dream. That I just made you up somehow

~*BossLady*~ : what about you?

**SuperKD** : i'm just in my black playboy boxers now

~*BossLady*~ : -_groans_\- the silky ones?

**SuperKD** : yeah ..it got hot bout the time you were telling me or rather asking me if i'd let you touch me

~*BossLady*~ : i want to  
~*BossLady*~ : i hope you'll let me

**SuperKD** : my eyes kept closing ...trying to get my body to stop from shivering  
**SuperKD** : reacting to your words  
**SuperKD** : only everytime they closed i'd see you...naked  
**SuperKD** : above me... or under me

~*BossLady*~ : trailing kisses up your abs...biting & licking my way up your body  
~*BossLady*~ : my lips pressed against yours  
~*BossLady*~ : like any other kiss i let it grow more passionate  
~*BossLady*~ : my tongue slipping first between my lips… and then between yours  
~*BossLady*~ : enjoying the taste of you

**SuperKD** : oh my god... i can't even think right now

~*BossLady*~ : the warmth of my tongue questing to seek out yours  
~*BossLady*~ : my fingers trailing down your body ...slipping under the waistband of your boxers  
~*BossLady*~ : moaning at the heat & wetness I feel under my fingertips.  
~*BossLady*~ : finding your clit throbbing under my touch.. circling & rubbing...pressing harder against it.  
~*BossLady*~ : I draw my fingers to my lips to taste you... God you taste exquisite! I crash my lips to yours again. Pinning down your wrists and wedging my thigh between yours  
~*BossLady*~ : pressing harder against your pussy... feeling you grind down your wetness onto me  
~*BossLady*~ : letting go of your hands now  
~*BossLady*~ : your fingers go into my hair pulling me closer  
~*BossLady*~ : my hands wondering down your body... grabbing your thighs  
~*BossLady*~ : I want more of you... sliding my way down ... taking those damn silky boxers off along the way  
~*BossLady*~ : my hands pushing your legs apart as I settle myself between them, face hovering inches from your pussy lips  
~*BossLady*~ : i let loose my own moan as I swipe my tongue thru your slit  
~*BossLady*~ : God this is turning me on so much  
~*BossLady*~ : feeling your hips moving... bucking up into my touch as my tongue delves in deeper  
~*BossLady*~ : you trying not to make fists in my hair and only partially succeeding as I move on to your clit. Quick taps...circling & flicking lightly  
~*BossLady*~ : you start to say you're sorry not wanting to hurt me  
~*BossLady*~ : but i suck on your clit then and it becomes a hot whimpering "FUCK"  
~*BossLady*~ : you can feel my lips smile against you

**SuperKD** : like the one that just came out of my mouth...just now

~*BossLady*~ : long wet licks  
~*BossLady*~ : my lips and chin wet with you  
~*BossLady*~ : kissing your thigh  
~*BossLady*~ : trapping your clit between my fingers  
~*BossLady*~ : slowly back and forth

~*BossLady*~ : how are you doing darling? Still with me? :)

**SuperKD** : yeah...yeah  
**SuperKD** : i'm good

~*BossLady*~ : so i'm finding out -_laughing_-

**SuperKD** : -_blushes_\- shush you :p

~*BossLady*~ : more tongue?

**SuperKD** : on you maybe

~*BossLady*~ : so what do you think of what i like? i mean that's what this was about right? slow... sensual... loving... intense

**SuperKD** : do-able ...very doable

~*BossLady*~ : no making it a race or a competition or about anything other than sweet lovemaking

**SuperKD** : it's probably what i would have done if it were to happen... a body like yours need to be worshipped like that... and then some ;)

~*BossLady*~ : that's not to say that one can't bring in a Colllar or Cuffs or toys or whatever… just i am a big fan of taking the time for it to be enjoyable and loving.. its about intimacy not about who cums first  
~*BossLady*~ : btw  
~*BossLady*~ : _hugs you more tightly_  
~*BossLady*~ : thank you

**SuperKD** : and i would take my sweet time pleasing you...savoring each moment  
**SuperKD** : *_hugs just as tight_*  
**SuperKD** : and why are you thanking me for silly? From the sound of it I should be thanking you lol

~*BossLady*~ : intimacy takes love and trust and respect  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm thanking you for sharing those with me

**SuperKD** : i do trust you...and respect you

~*BossLady*~ : *_laughing a little_*  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm not asking you to marry me yet bebekins… love can be many things

**SuperKD** : I know, but i want you in my arms when i say it... you do realize we've been at this for almost 3 hrs?

~*BossLady*~ : it's really late… yeah...

**SuperKD** : i'm not saying i wouldn't marry you... just maybe not right now?... at least til we're both sure this is something we're headed towards

~*BossLady*~ : yes  
~*BossLady*~ : with respect... i only intend to marry once lol

**SuperKD** : lol... see we are on the same page

~*BossLady*~ : i am kind of messed up in some ways... but others i think i have good solid footing

**SuperKD** : i think we all are a little messed up in someways... just a matter of finding that one who can see beyond all that and still wants to be with you -_shrugs_-  
**SuperKD** : i actually wanted to ask you earlier if you got to cum... i'm sorry if I interrupted. It kinda sounds silly now asking that -_blush_-

~*BossLady*~ : yes... twice actually -_blushes_\- it doesn't always happen… sometimes i get a little switch flip in my head and i disassociate some and everything just kind of… shuts down… but not tonight.  
~*BossLady*~ : will you do me a favor?

**SuperKD** : what is it princess?

~*BossLady*~ : come to bed with me?

**SuperKD** : _wraps arms around you holding you close & nuzzling into your neck_  
**SuperKD** : as you wish

~*BossLady*~ : -_sigh_\- a woman after my own heart... that's from my fave movie

**SuperKD** : I know ... you can be my princess bride ;)

~*BossLady*~ : -_blushes_-

_**~*BossLady*~ changes their name to ~ LadyButtercup ~**_

**SuperKD** : lol... you're being adorable

~ LadyButtercup ~ : shush you! Now are you coming to bed? pouts

**SuperKD** : yeah ...it's 3am  
**SuperKD** : but what i wouldn't give to have you in arms after all that

**SuperKD** : sweet dreams princess

~ LadyButtercup ~ : g'nite darling  
~ LadyButtercup ~ : sweetes of dreams

**SuperKD** : i'm sure it will be -_smiles-_

**~ LadyButtercup ~ logs off**

****SuperKD** logs off**


	2. Chapter 2

****SuperKD** has signed on**

~*BossLady*~ : Hey you!

**SuperKD** : Hi princess :)  
**SuperKD** : How are you today? *_hugs_*

~*BossLady*~ : Doing better now that you're here :)  
~*BossLady*~ : How about you hun?

**SuperKD** : I'm ok... a little tired but ok

~*BossLady*~ : Oh? Long night?

**SuperKD** : Very... didn't really get in until about 4:30 this morning  
**SuperKD** : Had to make sure Alex & Maggie got home okay. They almost got into a bar fight because some drunk guy was hitting on Alex. And when Maggie stepped in & told him to leave her girlfriend alone, he had the balls to ask for a threesome or just to watch.

~*BossLady*~ : Oh wow! What happened after that?

**SuperKD** : Let's just say he got more than blue balled  
**SuperKD** : lol... good thing I pulled Maggie off before it got worse  
**SuperKD** : Can't say I blame Maggie for that reaction. I probably would have done the same or worse if it were you.

~*BossLady*~ : *_snuggles_* My hero! I'm just glad _YOU_ didn't get hurt

**SuperKD** : You're being cute again! Thank you for that *_kiss on cheek_*

~*BossLady*~ : Awwwww... I meant it too

**SuperKD** : Well it definitely made my night  
**SuperKD** : what are you doing?

~*BossLady*~ : Oh I thought you were asking me out

**SuperKD** : would you say yes if i was?

~*BossLady*~ : In a heartbeat *_blushes_*

**SuperKD** : so if i asked you out...say for thursday night... you'd go out with me?

~*BossLady*~ : welllll… let me say it this way… when i am at a point to be social again  
~*BossLady*~ : I would **_LOVE LOVE LOVE _** to go out with you...  
~*BossLady*~ : I don't know what we'd do to be honest… but I'm sure it'll be amazing

**SuperKD** : lol... yeah it was worth a shot asking, but I know what you mean..  
**SuperKD** : if anything... at least that will give me time to plan something special for you

~*BossLady*~ : _ugh_  
~*BossLady*~ : I feel like such a hermit sometimes  
~*BossLady*~ : If you'd known me back in college, you would have gotten to know a very different 'me' lol

**SuperKD** : oh? How so? *_raises eyebrow in intrigue_*

~*BossLady*~ : lol  
~*BossLady*~ : I was a lot more social… if more out of control of myself.

**SuperKD** : well ...regardless of whether you are in control of yourself or not when we meet...  
**SuperKD** : rest assured that you'll always be treated like a princess *_kisses hand_*

~*BossLady*~ : awwww

**SuperKD** : I kinda have that "knight in shining armor" complex thing going on

~*BossLady*~ : oh? I didn't notice that at all ;)

**SuperKD** : or I'm just a romantic sap... lol so i've been told

~*BossLady*~ : you've been called a romantic sap?

**SuperKD** : Lol yeah... by my friends no less

~*BossLady*~ : the way it's written it doesn't sound like a compliment  
~*BossLady*~ : that's kind of sad  
~*BossLady*~ : it's all too easy to get cynical and jaded  
~*BossLady*~ : what's wrong with seeing the world as something better than that?

**SuperKD** : yeah I don't really get it! What's wrong with having someone sweep you off your feet?  
**SuperKD** : Everyone deserves a moment like that *_shrugs_*

~*BossLady*~ : soooo dear Kara  
~*BossLady*~ : has it happened to you?

**SuperKD** : what has? Being swept of my feet?  
**SuperKD** : lol...not yet... I'm usually the one doing the sweeping

~*BossLady*~ : wellll  
~*BossLady*~ : maybe you deserve a moment like that too ;)

**SuperKD** : yeah... maybe someday...

~*BossLady*~ : and a dreamer too

**SuperKD** : lol well to properly quote a bug "_a dream is a wish your heart makes_"  
**SuperKD** : but then again I'm certainly not the only one out there... everyone has a dream

~*BossLady*~ : _hold fast to dreams_  
~*BossLady*~ : _for when dreams die_  
~*BossLady*~ : _life is a broken-winged bird_  
~*BossLady*~ : _that can not fly_  
~*BossLady*~ : _hold fast to dreams_  
~*BossLady*~ : _for when dreams go_  
~*BossLady*~ : _life is a barren filled_  
~*BossLady*~ : _all covered with snow_  
~*BossLady*~ : _\- langston hughes_

**SuperKD** : niice ... color me impressed

~*BossLady*~ : though i've lost a lot of things and my memory isn't the best for names and dates sometimes….  
THAT particular quote has stuck with me for a very long time

**SuperKD** : *_hugs & kiss_*

~*BossLady*~ : *_melts in your arms_*

**SuperKD** : be back in a few...

~*BossLady*~ : okay  
~*BossLady*~ : be good out there ;)

_**5 minutes later...**_

**SuperKD** : I'm back *_hugs_*  
**SuperKD** : lol be good out where?

~*BossLady*~ : the world?

**SuperKD** : hahaha

~*BossLady*~ : what?

**SuperKD** : I'm always good ;)

~*BossLady*~ : lol mmhmmm

**SuperKD** : well at least I think I am *_chezzy grin_*

~*BossLady*~ : you've certainly been good to me

**SuperKD** : *_hugs from behind & kisses your neck_*

~*BossLady*~ : and with me... *_blushes_*  
~*BossLady*~ : lol

**SuperKD** : well hopefully i haven't shot myself in the foot and i can live up to that when i see you

~*BossLady*~ : why wouldn't you?

**SuperKD** : lol my nervousness might get in the way? i don't know...

~*BossLady*~ : you've seen ME... naked... lol  
~*BossLady*~ : what are YOU nervous over lol

**SuperKD** : lol that's besides the point  
**SuperKD** : I think having seen you sans clothing made me nervous even more so

~*BossLady*~ : why?  
~*BossLady*~ : what has you so nervous darling?

**SuperKD** : it's silly of me really... but i can't help but think this way sometimes

~*BossLady*~ : you can talk to me... what's wrong Kara?

**SuperKD** : self esteem issues? Sometimes i'm in disbelief that anyone would be interested in me as more than a friend  
**SuperKD** : guess that's why i pour myself into my relationships no matter how brief it may be

~*BossLady*~ : ok  
~*BossLady*~ : so.. can i ask you something?

**SuperKD** : sure  
**SuperKD** : ask away

~*BossLady*~ : why do you feel that way?

**SuperKD** : um... being publicly humiliated more than once by the girl you like...left an ugly scar in my self esteem...  
**SuperKD** : ...yeah  
**SuperKD** : granted we were in high school at the time... but as time wore on the whole  
"_oh i'm flattered you like me that way, but i only see you as a friend_" shpeil doesn't help either

~*BossLady*~ : bleh

**SuperKD** : *_runs hand thru my hair_* ...yeah

~*BossLady*~ : I like your hair :)

**SuperKD** : I used to have longer hair... went all the way past my waist

**SuperKD** : I cut it off little by little

~*BossLady*~ : I can't imagine having to care for it that long though lol

**SuperKD** : it just didn't feel like "me"

~*BossLady*~ : when i let mine get long it gets SO HEAVY when it's wet lol

**SuperKD** : lol yeah  
**SuperKD** : I had fun braiding it up and using it like a whip when i was younger lmao

~*BossLady*~ : lol I can picture it clearly

**SuperKD** : I'd snap my head around for the effect

~*BossLady*~ : i went the other way  
~*BossLady*~ : in high school it was really short  
~*BossLady*~ : i tried home dying it lol  
~*BossLady*~ : i was a wierdo then :)

**SuperKD** : would it be weird to ask for a pic of you now? just wanted to see your smiling face

~*BossLady*~ : don't really smile a lot in my pics lol… i actually don't like taking them  
~*BossLady*~ : but i'll make an exception just for you

**SuperKD** : lol  
**SuperKD** : it's ok if you're not comfortable with it...just thought i'd ask

_**You have received 1 photo from ~*BossLady*~ **_  
_**filename: **_

~*BossLady*~ : me way too up close and personal

**SuperKD** : i love it !

~*BossLady*~ : you said that about my boob pic too :p

**SuperKD** : to be honest... i kinda like this more than the boob pic

~*BossLady*~ : _hmph *arms crossed & mildly offended*_  
~*BossLady*~ : and here i was about to show you my other naughty bits :p

**SuperKD** : I-I'm not saying i didn't like the boob pic...

~*BossLady*~ : lmao *_grins_*

**SuperKD** : oh hush you! *_blushes_*  
**SuperKD** : facial/smiling pics are more intimate some how. There's a vulnerability to it  
**SuperKD** : I don't know the best way to explain that

~*BossLady*~ : sooo me wanting nakie Kara pics is bad? lol  
~*BossLady*~ : i love your smile by the way...  
~*BossLady*~ : Especially your '_look at what *I* got_' look

**SuperKD** : my what look?  
**SuperKD** : I didn't even now i had one of those  
**SuperKD** : and no... you wanting nakie pics of me isn't bad *_chuckles_*  
**SuperKD** : I'm just not confident enough with my body to be talking pics of it at the moment  
**SuperKD** : probably after working out and i'm all sweaty & feeling like a cocky ass ;)  
**SuperKD** : i'll make sure to take pics then

~*BossLady*~ : well  
~*BossLady*~ : I think you're sexy *_nibbles on your ear_*

**SuperKD** : *_turns red_*

~*BossLady*~ : whaat?

**SuperKD** : you'll have to tell me what this "l_ook at what i got_" look looks like

~*BossLady*~ : mmhmm... It makes me weak in the knees for sure ;)

**SuperKD** : your eyes in this pic is so mesmerizing  
**SuperKD** : it makes me smile & wonder what's going thru your mind

~*BossLady*~ : Oh God! You're still looking at it?  
~*BossLady*~ : I could just tell you what's on my mind...lol

**SuperKD** : oh shush you... I could stare at it all day

~*BossLady*~ : *_giggling_*

**SuperKD** : and i was right...  
**SuperKD** : those lips do look inviting...  
**SuperKD** : makes me want to take them between mine & bite it ;)

~*BossLady*~ : oooh... you're good  
~*BossLady*~ : evil... but in a good way

**SuperKD** : see just adds to the list of what would make me nervous when we meet

~*BossLady*~ : honestly i don't get it

**SuperKD** : ummm... it'd make me nervous from having to keep myself in check and not kiss you the whole night?  
**SuperKD** : does that paint a better picture? lol

~*BossLady*~ : have you looked at **_you?_** lol  
~*BossLady*~ : maybe i'd want you to

**SuperKD** : guess we'll just have to wait and see when the time comes, yes?

~*BossLady*~ : maybeeeeee  
~*BossLady*~ : right now is going well too i think

**SuperKD** : i think so too *_kiss_*

~*BossLady*~ : *_bites my lip_*  
~*BossLady*~ : _-moves over to straddle yoU- *SHNARFLE!*_

**SuperKD** : like thundercats?  
**SuperKD** : lol

~*BossLady*~ : zomg lol

**SuperKD** : whaaaa? *_chuckles_*  
**SuperKD** : what's shnarfle mean then? lol

~*BossLady*~ : ummmm  
~*BossLady*~ : im not sure lol  
~*BossLady*~ : it's sexy though!  
~*BossLady*~ : *_blushes_*

**SuperKD** : *_laughing a little_*  
**SuperKD** : *_hugs closer and nuzzles into neck_*

~*BossLady*~ : rrrr

**SuperKD** : *_grins_*  
**SuperKD** : *_nibbles_*

~*BossLady*~ : *_lets out a moan_*

**SuperKD** : *_whispers in ear_* i could tease you all night if you'd like?  
**SuperKD** : fingers tracing a path along your collar, down and between your breast

~*BossLady*~ : ok you're being bad lol

**SuperKD** : lol... pay back for the last couple of nights  
**SuperKD** : hot breath on your neck... my thumb slowly circling a nipple under your tank top

~*BossLady*~ : pay me back hmmm… i thought you enjoyed yourself?

**SuperKD** : tugs your tank top off & goes back massaging your breasts

~*BossLady*~ : and um  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm forgetting what i'm  
~*BossLady*~ : oh my

**SuperKD** : kiss ...suck...lick...  
**SuperKD** : i did enjoy... so now allow me to return the favor?  
**SuperKD** : head bends down to your chest ...lips grazing left nipple that i was just playing with  
**SuperKD** : tongue flicking around... teasing it, getting it nice and wet before my lips clamp down to suck

~*BossLady*~ : rrrrrr ...Karaa  
~*BossLady*~ : I want you looking at me  
~*BossLady*~ : I'm playing with my breasts while you're doing this

**SuperKD** : looking into your eyes as i continue to suck...

~*BossLady*~ : imaging your tongue on me  
~*BossLady*~ : making my nipples hard

**SuperKD** : i can feel your chest heaving against my mouth  
**SuperKD** : i switch to the other nipple  
**SuperKD** : my hand caressing the other ...kneeding it with the palm of my hand  
**SuperKD** : my other hand sliding down your tummy , caressing the skin along the way,  
stopping short at your waistband  
**SuperKD** : fingers massaging along the edges before skipping it and trailing patterns up your thigh

~*BossLady*~ : *_groans_* so bad

**SuperKD** : do you want me to stop?

~*BossLady*~ : _**OMG Nooo!**_  
~*BossLady*~ : I want you **REALLY** bad lol  
~*BossLady*~ : *_blushes_*

**SuperKD** : kissing my way down your body... my tongue dips into your belly button  
**SuperKD** : my eyes never breaking from yours. I bite lightly at your clit thru your underwear before sliding them off with my mouth

~*BossLady*~ : rrrrrrr wow

**SuperKD** : kissing up along your inner thigh... biting licking  
**SuperKD** : parting your legs further...you can feel my breath on your clit  
**SuperKD** : you feel a finger slide up and down your slit ... feeling your wetness and warmth under it  
**SuperKD** : kiss... lick...kiss...lick

~*BossLady*~ : Fuck ...you're making me so so wet

**SuperKD** : tongue flat against your clit...rubbing, twirling  
**SuperKD** : poking, sucking... gliding thru your folds  
**SuperKD** : my hands snaking up to cup your breasts...both hands finding a nipple to play with  
**SuperKD** : you can hear me moaning my appreciation at just how good you taste to me

~*BossLady*~ : curling my fingers in your hair  
~*BossLady*~ : watching you  
~*BossLady*~ : moving against your mouth

**SuperKD** : that only drives me to further dive into your wet pussy... savoring all of your sweetness  
**SuperKD** : my tongue probing deeper  
**SuperKD** : do you want me to use my fingers?  
**SuperKD** : so much longer and thicker than my tongue...

~*BossLady*~ : Oh god... do what you like to me baby

**SuperKD** : sliding in my index finger...slowly at first  
**SuperKD** : feeling your warmth around the intruding digit

~*BossLady*~ : rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**SuperKD** : looking up at you...eyes locked... my lips nibbling on your clit  
**SuperKD** : pushing in & out adding a 2nd finger...a nice slow pace  
**SuperKD** : curling just a lil bit to hit your spot

~*BossLady*~ : i'd love to watch you do that

**SuperKD** : *_smiles_*  
**SuperKD** : i slide up your body ...forehead pressed against yours  
**SuperKD** : eyes locking onto each other... my hand pumping steadily building up speed

~*BossLady*~ : mmmm fuck

**SuperKD** : my thumb pressed against you clit rubbing it  
**SuperKD** : can you take another finger in you?

~*BossLady*~ : *_nods eagerly_*  
~*BossLady*~ : i want you to try

**SuperKD** : fuck you'd feel so tight w/ 3 of them in you

~*BossLady*~ : i want you in me Kara  
~*BossLady*~ : please...please baby?

**SuperKD** : sliding a 3rd fingers in you now  
**SuperKD** : my mouth crash against yours swallowing any moan or gasp that may escape your lips  
**SuperKD** : making little walking motion with my fingers going inside your wet walls  
**SuperKD** : i can feel you clenching around me  
**SuperKD** : you feel so good around my fingers... so warm  
**SuperKD** : ...so wet

~*BossLady*~ : yesssss ...dripping

**SuperKD** : do you want me to go faster? deeper? harder?  
**SuperKD** : tell me what you want baby...

~*BossLady*~ : faster  
~*BossLady*~ : harder... mmm god!  
~*BossLady*~ : thinking of you naked again  
~*BossLady*~ : feeling how wet my tight pussy is for you  
~*BossLady*~ : imagining caressing your face  
~*BossLady*~ : sliding my hand over your amazing abs  
~*BossLady*~ : *_bites my lip hard_*

**SuperKD** : mmmm...watching my fingers pumping into you is making me even wetter  
**SuperKD** : my pussy was already dripping when my tongue was buried in you...but now  
**SuperKD** : i slide down your body again ... dragging one leg over my shoulder  
**SuperKD** : sucking harder on your clit while pumping faster  
**SuperKD** : i want you to cum in my mouth...want to taste your sweet release  
**SuperKD** : i want to see you watching me as i drink you in  
**SuperKD** : could you do that for me?

~*BossLady*~ : show me you?

**SuperKD** : bites your thigh

~*BossLady*~ : grrrrrr  
~*BossLady*~ : please...  
~*BossLady*~ : baby? i'm so close...

**SuperKD** : gimme a sec...lol

~*BossLady*~ : ok darling

**_~*BossLady*~ received 1 photo from **SuperKD** _**  
**_filename: _**

Lena's jaw drops as she stares at the picture the blonde just sent.  
A shot from the waist down... dark blue girl boxers on display along with tone muscular thighs.  
One hand slipping pass the waistband teasing the hidden treasure underneath.

~*BossLady*~ : rrrrrr  
~*BossLady*~ : are you really? soo fucking hot!

**SuperKD** : *_blushes_*

~*BossLady*~ : sorries  
~*BossLady*~ : wrong thing to say?

**SuperKD** : i'm trying get a good shot... it's kinda hard to do with one hand ;)

~*BossLady*~ : rrrrr  
~*BossLady*~ : i am wet and fingering myself  
~*BossLady*~ : mmmmm i love seeing you turned on for me  
~*BossLady*~ : teasing yourself  
~*BossLady*~ : let me taste you?  
~*BossLady*~ : licking  
~*BossLady*~ : biting  
~*BossLady*~ : teasing my nipples with my pussy wet fingers  
~*BossLady*~ : feeling you in me as i take your clit in my lips

**SuperKD** : i really am shy w/ pics...lol  
**SuperKD** : if i was actually more confidant with my body i'd be a camera hoe... lol

~*BossLady*~ : _**MY**_ camera hoe _  
~*BossLady*~ : lol  
~*BossLady*~ : i just keep thinking about my hands on you  
~*BossLady*~ : sliding down between your muscular thighs  
~*BossLady*~ : tongue teasing around the areola  
~*BossLady*~ : over your nipple  
~*BossLady*~ : and again  
~*BossLady*~ : sucking on it enough to get it between my teeth  
~*BossLady*~ : confident or not  
~*BossLady*~ : its very very sexy

**SuperKD** : *_hides under pillow_*

~*BossLady*~ : noooo  
~*BossLady*~ : rrrrr  
~*BossLady*~ : so unbelievably hot when you're being all shy like this  
~*BossLady*~ : cause I know what you're really capable of when you let yourself go

**SuperKD** : lol...really?

~*BossLady*~ : do you feel bad giving it to me?

**SuperKD** : no... was just a little shy about it... but no  
**SuperKD** : should i send another?

~*BossLady*~ : oooo  
~*BossLady*~ : spoil me! *_grins_*

~*BossLady*~ : waiting waiting waiting

_**You have received 1 photo from **SuperKD** **_  
_**filename: **_

Kara lifts up her shirt flashing Lena

~*BossLady*~ : ooo here it is  
~*BossLady*~ : a boob pic *_grins wider_*

**SuperKD** : it's only fair...lol

~*BossLady*~ : *_slips my arms around you_*  
~*BossLady*~ : well i like them  
~*BossLady*~ : from what i've seen so far lol

**SuperKD** : *_laughs a little_* you just want to see me naked!

~*BossLady*~ : i won't lie and say that's not true  
~*BossLady*~ : but you think you can't be or aren't sexy  
~*BossLady*~ : and i think you are  
~*BossLady*~ : so yeah :p  
~*BossLady*~ : i don't want you uncomfy  
~*BossLady*~ : especially with me

**SuperKD** : *_nuzzles and kiss_* you're sweet

~*BossLady*~ : i'm just me

**SuperKD** : i know... that's why i like you a lot

~*BossLady*~ : does this mean you get another pic

**SuperKD** : *_giggles_* that is entirely up to you

~*BossLady*~ : what do you want?

**SuperKD** : other than you?  
**SuperKD** : honestly? *_kisses nose_*... whatever you want to show...  
**SuperKD** : *_kisses lips_*... i would love...  
**SuperKD** : *_kisses neck_* ...cuz it's you

~*BossLady*~ : tell me what you want to seeeee

**SuperKD** : lol...okieee... how bout you licking your nipple?

~*BossLady*~ : lol!

**SuperKD** : whaaaa? you asked! *_pouts_*

~*BossLady*~ : *_bites you_*  
~*BossLady*~ : okay ;)

_**You have received 1 photo from ~*BossLady*~ **_  
_**filename: **_

**SuperKD** : *_jaw drops_*  
**SuperKD** : oh wow

Kara stares at Lena cupping both breasts in her hands squeezing them together.  
Her head bent towards her chest with her tongue touching a nipple... attempting to lick it.

~*BossLady*~ : i do aim to please

**SuperKD** : that's... just wow

~*BossLady*~ : next turn is yours lol  
~*BossLady*~ : *_hugs you tight_*  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm playing darling

**SuperKD** : rrr... you keep shorting out my brain with your pics  
**SuperKD** : *_pouts_*

~*BossLady*~ : lol  
~*BossLady*~ : i'm really liking the ones you sent

**SuperKD** : *_blushes_*  
**SuperKD** : lol this is becoming a habit with us talking like this in the wee hours of the night  
**SuperKD** : wanna lay down with me for the night princess?

~*BossLady*~ : hmmmm  
~*BossLady*~ : depends on what were doing lol

**SuperKD** : *_bites you_* are you being bad again?  
**SuperKD** : well i was gonna suggest sleep...  
**SuperKD** : but now i'm curious as to what you had in mind...lol

~*BossLady*~ : do you want me to be bad?

**SuperKD** : is this gunna lead me to wanting to pin you down and have my way with you again?

~*BossLady*~ : yes... definitely yes ;)

**SuperKD** : grrrrrr

~*BossLady*~ : *_nuzzles you_* so sexy

**SuperKD** : i want to say no...but then i'd be lying...lol  
**SuperKD** : *_kisses fingertips_*  
**SuperKD** : if you could feel my heart beating right now...its trying to fight its way out my chest

~*BossLady*~ : *_places my hand on your chest_*  
~*BossLady*~ : should i calm it?  
~*BossLady*~ : or encourage it?

**SuperKD** : *_pulls you closer and nibbles on your lower lip_*  
**SuperKD** : what are you doing to me Lena...  
**SuperKD** : why can't i stop wanting to kiss you?

~*BossLady*~ : um  
~*BossLady*~ : my cherry lip gloss?

**SuperKD** : *_face palm_*

~*BossLady*~ : slurp

**SuperKD** : drip drip?

~*BossLady*~ : lol  
~*BossLady*~ : really now?

**SuperKD** : lol...maybe we should go to sleep...otherwise it's gonna take us another 2-3hrs  
**SuperKD** : *_snuggles_*

~*BossLady*~ : okayyyyy  
~*BossLady*~ : lol  
~*BossLady*~ : not that i wouldn't

**SuperKD** : me either... i love knowing that i can get you all wet ;)

~*BossLady*~ : wow ...looks like you're getting over your shyness lol  
~*BossLady*~ : i hope i get you this excited

**SuperKD** : you do ...believe me you so do  
**SuperKD** : i'm laying here in the dark, in nothing but my boxers thinking of your hands on me  
**SuperKD** : yes you excite me...  
**SuperKD** : having to bite my own lip so i don't let out a loud moan when you tell me what you  
want to do to me... or with me

~*BossLady*~ : like gently touch you through the boxers  
~*BossLady*~ : and kissing you?

**SuperKD** : ...yes

~*BossLady*~ : leaning you back and pressing against your body  
~*BossLady*~ : feeling your boxers getting damp under my fingers  
~*BossLady*~ : pressing against you  
~*BossLady*~ : making circles  
~*BossLady*~ : feeling your hot wet mouth slide away from my lips to my breast  
~*BossLady*~ : sucking on me  
~*BossLady*~ : sending little electric thrills to my clit

**SuperKD** : mmm i love sucking those hard pink tips  
**SuperKD** : tugging, twirling...tasting

~*BossLady*~ : does it turn you on to have yours teased?

**SuperKD** : yes  
**SuperKD** : they're super sensitive right now

~*BossLady*~ : rrrrrr  
~*BossLady*~ : no chance you'll share that? lol

**SuperKD** : gotta leave something for you to imagine ;)

~*BossLady*~ : slide down and press my mouth into your boxers  
~*BossLady*~ : pressing my tongue against you through the fabric  
~*BossLady*~ : sucking your wetness from it

**SuperKD** : rrrrrr ...baby!

_**You have received 1 photo from ~*BossLady*~. **_  
__

A finger sliding in between red lips...

**SuperKD** : zomg woman...

~*BossLady*~ : so you can either kiss me and say "Lee… we need to go to sleep...  
~*BossLady*~ : ooor slip those boxers off *_bIg Grin_*

**SuperKD** : oh geeezz... not playing fair *_pouts_*

~*BossLady*~ : unless you're tired….

**SuperKD** : *_kisses you_*  
**SuperKD** : as much as it kills me right now... i think we need to stop

~*BossLady*~ : *_slips my fingers into your hair_*  
~*BossLady*~ : *_kissing you very gently_*  
~*BossLady*~ : can i hold you tonight?  
~*BossLady*~ : keep you safe and warm ?  
~*BossLady*~ : i have socks on  
~*BossLady*~ : lol

**SuperKD** : always * _kisses your neck_*

~*BossLady*~ : i can feel my pulse in my whole body

**SuperKD** : is that a good thing?  
**SuperKD** : i think we need to make a rule...nothing past 3am!  
**SuperKD** : only for the sake of getting actual sleep in...lol

~*BossLady*~ : i need to put these pics of you away then lol  
~*BossLady*~ : they keep tempting me

**SuperKD** : lol

~*BossLady*~ : sorries  
~*BossLady*~ : g'nite sweetheart  
~*BossLady*~ : talk to you tomorrow?

**SuperKD** : of course princess  
**SuperKD** : sweet dreams


	3. Chapter 3

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**7 months earlier...**_

It was an unusually slow Friday night. Kara was home alone... bored out of her mind. Usually she would just call up her sister to hang out with her, but she was out on a date with her girlfriend. So Kara finds herself turning on her laptop & checking out the random chat rooms until one catches her eye... **Bored & Lonely**

Kara clicks on the link & enters the room.

_****SuperKD** has entered Bored & Lonely**_

**SuperKD** : Hello? Is anyone else in here?

~*BossLady*~ : Hi there! Please tell me you're not a pervy 50yr old man or a horny 16 year old?

**SuperKD** : Lol no I'm afraid not... just a 24yr old female bored at home on a Friday night I'm afraid

~*BossLady*~ : oh thank God! I was getting tired of kicking people off for being gross & pervy

~*BossLady*~ : I'm Lena by the way :)

**SuperKD** : I'm Kara :)

**SuperKD** : just so you know though the name of the room is kinda an open invitation for that kinda thing *_giggles_*

~*BossLady*~ : *_sighs_* I suppose you are right about that... but then again why did you come in here? *_raises eyebrow in question_*

**SuperKD** : umm... cause I was Bored & Lonely? I don't really know myself... I was just drawn in here...

**_GimmeAShott has entered the room_**

GimmeAShott: Heelloooo ladies! Wanna have some fun?

_**GimmeAShott has been band by ~*BossLady*~**_

~*BossLady*~ : see what I mean?

**SuperKD** : I can see how that can get irritating fast. Do you want me to leave as well?

~*BossLady*~ : no! Please stay... I kinda like talking to you :)

**SuperKD** : I like talking to you too

**_-BigDaddyJ- has entered the room_**

-BigDaddyJ- : what up ladies! Big Daddy's in da house! ;)

_**-BigDaddyJ- has been band by ~*BossLady*~**_

_**~*BossLady*~ changed the room to private**_

~*BossLady*~ : Lol that should keep them out for awhile... so where are you from?

* * *

**_6 months earlier..._**

Her sister was running late ...again. Alex was strumming her fingers a top the table sipping her coffee while waiting on Kara. The young blonde had a habit of showing up later as planned, regardless the fact that she only worked a few blocks away. The jingling of bells above the door signaled a new customer coming in. Alex looked up and sighed in annoyance & relief.

"You're late... "

"I know... I know Alex, but things at work was getting hectic. Then before I could make it out of there Snapper summons me to his office & made me rewrite my article... I swear he hates me Al! That's the 2nd rewrite I had to do this week!"

"It's fine Kara. Just sit down and I'll go get your usual... extra whip cream, right?"

"Yeah... thanks Alex"

The red head made her way back to the counter & got a large hot chocolate with extra whip cream and 2 donuts with the strawberry icing. When she got back to the table, Kara wasted no time scooping up the small delicious treat and took a big bite out of it. Half way thru finishing her first donut... Kara looks at her sister, as if to ask why the sudden meet up in the middle of the week.

"So what's going on? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Letting out a deep breath... Alex slightly hesitates before answering...

"Welllll... it's more of a favor actually..."

A blonde brow goes up as if to say "_go on... I'm listening_"

"You know how Sam & I have been seeing each other now for a couple of months?"

"Yeah? She's pretty awesome... what about it?"

" Well she's coming over to visit for the week, but John is sending me out to Chicago to help them out on a case for a few days... I was hoping you could keep her company until I get back? I'll only be gone 2-3 days tops... please Kara?"

"Yeah that's fine Alex... this will give us a chance to get to know each other better. When is she coming out?"

"Thanks sis... I owe you one! She'll be here tomorrow. I figure we could all do dinner together & then i leave for Chicago the next day..."

The sisters finished up their drinks and went their separate ways.

Dinner went smoothly. The girls decided on meeting up at the new Italian restaurant that opened up 2 weeks ago.

Alex left the next morning and Kara & Sam decided on having a girls night in.

A couple of glasses of wine later, the girls were in their pajamas & talking about their dating life.

"So Sam... how are things with you & Alex?"

"I won't lie... the distance between National City & Metropolis makes it a bit hard... but it's so worth it. I don't have to tell you how amazing Alex is... I mean she is your sister. " Sam smirked & gave a playful wink. Chuckling & shaking her head, Kara downed the rest of the wine in her glass before filling it up half way.

"Enough about me & your sister though... what about you? Anyone interesting in your life? Oooh I know! I should set you up with my friend! You 2 would get along well & she could use a ray of sunshine in her life" Sam was giddy at the prospect of playing matchmaker.

"W-well there is someone...kinda? I-I met her in a chat room a few weeks back & we've been talking almost every other day since then. I really like her.."

"Are you sure it's actually a 'her'? It could be some pervy 40yr old man preying on unsuspecting blondes." Sam scrunched up her nose in distaste at the thought alone.

"We've traded pics & talked on voice chat a few times... " Kara takes another sip fiddling with the rim of her glass.

"What's on your mind Kara?" Sam asked noticing Kara beginning to fidget in her seat.

"I-it's kinda embarrassing... I don't even know where to start to be honest..."

"Just start talking... we'll figure it out" Sam smiles reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, Kara tries to formulate the words she wanted to ask.

"H-how would one go about in y-you know initiating ...um.. y-you know ...s-sex? O-online?"

Sam blinks her eyes owlishly at that. Trying to process the fact that her girlfriend's sister had just asked her advice on how to have cyber sex.

"Well well... I wasn't expecting that at all! Kara you sly little puppy... Didn't know you had it in you!" She says with a grin & a waggle of her brow. Kara blushes at that & tries to brush off the subject, too embarrassed to even continue. Sam tried to calm the younger girl down & told her not to worry.

"It's fine Kara... don't worry. Hmmm well I guess you can start it off like you would in real life? Drop hints...be more flirty... tease a bit more? Set the mood for something more intimate. If she's smart & really into you ...she'll pick up on that."

"B-but what if I-i'm not good at it? I don't want to embarrass myself with my poor attempt at 'dirty talk'... "

"Oh honey... you don't have to worry about that! You're a writer & you have a way with words. Something I'm sure your little friend will come to appreciate very soon" Sam winks at Kara knowingly.

"Lol... thanks Sam. And can we keep this between us for now? I haven't told Alex about this yet"

"My lips are sealed until then"

* * *

_**4 months earlier...**_

Lena sat on the couch in her living room waiting for her laptop to boot up. It had become a routine of sorts on her Friday nights... talking to the bubbly blonde that had stumbled into her chat room 3 months ago that she made out of sheer boredom. Lena was about to log off for the night when Kara had entered the room & they started talking. It was refreshing to finally find someone that wasn't just interested in a cyber hook up. They ended up talking about work, their love for movies & music until they realized that they had been talking for 5hrs. Lena sighed in relief as her home screen finally popped up. She logged on to her messenger service hoping that Kara was already on.

_**~*BossLady*~ has signed on**_

**SuperKD** : there you are!

**SuperKD** : I was beginning to think I got stood up *_pouts_*

~*BossLady*~ : I'm sorry about that... my meeting at work ran late :(

**SuperKD** : *_hugs you tight_* long day?

~*BossLady*~ : *_melts & curls up in your arms_* very... sometimes I just wish I could throw people into a bottomless pit for being so damn stubborn & stupid!

**SuperKD** : *_kisses your forehead_* tell me what I can do to make it better?

~*BossLady*~ : *_hums in appreciation_* ...You're already doing that just by being here ;)

**SuperKD** : sweet talker! *_nudges shoulder playfully_*

**SuperKD** : you know this would probably be easier if I had your number, right? Lol

~*BossLady*~ : I know... I'm just scared is all...

**SuperKD** : no need to be scared silly! It's just me :D

\- _That's what scares me_ \- Lena thought. The more they found out about each other, the more she falls each time for the adorable, kindhearted blonde.

**SuperKD** : okay how about this...

**SuperKD** : 555-459-6787

**SuperKD** : call me when you need it... day or night... I'll pick up just for you :)

~*BossLady*~ : *_blushes_* thanks Kara... How'd I get so lucky to have found you?

**SuperKD** : well as I recall ... I found you lol ;)

**SuperKD** : so maybe I'm the lucky one?

**SuperKD** : and you don't have to thank me princess... It was bound to happen sooner or later. It's the next logical step in this relationship lol

~*BossLady*~ : relationship huh? *_grins_*

~*BossLady*~ : why Ms Danvers... are you implying what I think you are?

**SuperKD** : y-yeah? ...I mean yeah. If that was something you wanted. *_blushes_*

~*BossLady*~ : hmmmm... i would have to think about it, but first the question needs to be asked I believe to give out a proper answer *_pouts_*

**SuperKD** : lol...okay fair enough

**SuperKD** : Lena Luthor... Will you be my girlfriend?

Kara holds her breath as she watches & waits for Lena to type out a response. A couple of minutes pass and she's still waiting for answer when the shrill sound of her phone ringing breaks the silence in her apartment. Kara looks at the number and she doesn't recognize it deciding to let it go. A few minutes later it rings again. At the same time a message from Lena pops up.

~*BossLady*~ : pick up your phone :)

Slightly confused... Kara answers her cell.

"H-hello?"

A soft husky voice answered back on the other end.

"Ask me your question again Kara ... I want to hear you say it..."

Realization dawned on the blonde as she let's out a chuckle at how adorable the raven-haired woman was being.

"Lena Luthor... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lena smiles widely at hearing that and let's out a breathless "yes" in response.

* * *

_**Back to the present...**_

_**Friday - 8:30pm**_

_**~*BossLady*~ has signed on**_

_****SuperKD** has signed on**_

**SuperKD** : oh good! You're already here :)

~*BossLady*~ : you seem to be in a good mood tonight *_kiss on cheek_*

**SuperKD** : it's Friday! Of course I'm in a good mood... plus there's this really hot woman I've been talking to...

**SuperKD** : I think you'd love her ... she's smart, beautiful & incredibly sexy ;)

~*BossLady*~ : lol... oh do tell? But you know I prefer adorable bubbly blondes :p

~*BossLady*~ : any way I have some news for you!

**SuperKD** : oh? What is it?

~*BossLady*~ : wellll... you know how we've been trying to figure out a way to meet up?

**SuperKD** : yes?

~*BossLady*~ : weelll... I'll be in National City next week on business for 2 weeks

~*BossLady*~ : I figured we could meet up then?

**SuperKD** : **_OMG! Lena are you serious?! :D :D_**

**SuperKD** : What day are you getting in? What time? OMG I can't wait! I'm literally jumping up & down right now!

~*BossLady*~ : Lol I know! I'm excited about this too.

~*BossLady*~ : I can't wait to see you...

~*BossLady*~ : did I mention that the business part of the trip is only a week? *_smirks_*

**SuperKD** : you don't say? *_grins_*

**SuperKD** : whatever are you gonna do with the other 7 days I wonder...

~*BossLady*~ : well I was hoping you can help out with that problem ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday 2:20 pm - ****National City - Kara's Apartment**

Kara was starting to wear a whole in her living room floor. In a little less than 8 hrs Lena would be arriving into town. Sure they've had intimate moments online, but nothing could prepare her for meeting the raven-haired beauty face to face. They both agreed to meet when all the business side of the trip was done so that there would be no distractions, but knowing that they were in the same city only made the butterflies go crazy.

A knock on the door snapped Kara out of her trance. She looked up as Alex barged in clearly frazzled.

"You would not believe who just messaged me, Kara! Out of all the people on this planet & she had to walk back into my town!" Alex started pacing in front of her sister like a mad woman.

Kara grabbed a hold of her sister's shoulders to stop her in place.  
"Alex! Calm down & talk to me... what's going on? Who's back?"

"Sam... Kara! Sam's back in town... "

"Wait... your _ex_ Sam? _That Sam_? I thought you guys we're still friends?"

"We are, but Maggie doesn't know about Sam yet... we... I haven't gotten the chance to tell her about it yet... "

"Well to be fair you and Maggie have only been together a month? Give or take a few weeks..."

"Yeah... but still! Sam wants to meet up for dinner tomorrow night! You have to come with me Kara... _pleeeese_?"

A heavy sigh escapes Kara's lips.  
"Alex I can't! I already have plans for tomorrow"

"Please Kara! I'll never ask you for another favor. I really need you right now... "

"Fiiiine... I'll see what I can do, but NO promises Alex!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Did I mention you're my favorite sister ever?"

Kara rolls her eyes.  
"I'm your only sister dork"

Alex grabs a beer from the fridge & plops herself down on the couch.  
"That's besides the point! Oh by the way she's bringing a friend with her... just a heads up"

* * *

**Wednesday 6:15 pm - ****Somewhere 36,000 feet in the air**

She. hates. flying... Lena closes her eyes and grabs on to the arm rest at the slight turbulence. To her left, Sam chuckles and squeezes her hand in comfort.

"Hang in there hun... just 2 more hours"

Lena groans at that. Wishing the time to go faster. The only thing keeping her calm other than Sam's comforting hold, was the thought of finally seeing Kara. She smiles at that. Of course Sam notices this & quirks her brow in amusement.

"Thinking about your little cyber girlfriend again?" She chuckles.

"Yes... I can't believe this is actually going to happen! Do you think I should tell her about the move? Or should I wait until it's finalized?"

Of course Sam's all caught up with everything. She'd notice the change in Lena's mood the last couple of months. Her friend seemed happier especially after the deal that went down between her mother disappearing & her brother going crazy. It was good to see her laughing & smiling again. Whoever Lena's mystery girlfriend was, Sam was grateful that she helped pull Lena out of that dark place.

"Knowing you... you probably would spill the beans the minute you see her. Unless of course your lips are otherwise occupied..." Sam grins at the blush coloring Lena's cheeks.

"Oh stop that! I'm not that bad... I do have control you know... "

"Uh huh, sure you do... except when your imagining your girl having her way with you. From what you've told me she has a way with words" Sam wiggled her brows up & down.

"She is something else... I can't wait for you to meet her too. She's amazing!"

Sam's gaze softens at that...

"Well whoever she is... don't let her go. I haven't seen you this happy in months!"

"Oh you can bet on that..." Lena mumbles under her breath.

"Oh by the way... I know you're excited & all to see your girl, but you're still coming to dinner with me tomorrow night, right?"

"Well about that... do I really need to go?"

"Lena! You promised me! I can't face Alex alone! I need you! **_Pleeeease_**!"

"I thought you said you guys parted on friendly terms? Obviously you still talk to each other."

"Yeah... we did... but I-i'm still in love with her..." Sam said it so softly that Lena almost missed it.

"Oh honey..."  
Lena wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders & pulled her in closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know... I thought it would be easy at first because of the distance, but now that we're moving the company to National City... I can't help but wonder if we still have a chance. You know? And I know she's seeing someone else now, but I can't help wanting her back!"

"She'd be a fool to not want you back either... I'm sure things will work out"  
Lena rubs her hand up and down Sam's arm in a reassuring manner.

"So you'll come with me? Please Lena? You can even invite your girl over... I just need my best friend there..."

Sighing out loud, Lena agrees.  
"Okay...okay... we'll figure something out.  
I'll ask her, but if she says yes... then we're getting a different table from you guys" Lena says jokingly, but not really.

"Say no more! Whatever you want babe!"  
Sam smiles happily. Glad that her friend was humoring her & at least considering it.

* * *

**Wednesday 9:45 pm - ****National City - Crystal Palace Luxury Hotel & Spa**

The jet lands a few hours later and Lena & Sam makes their way to their hotel to settle in & stretch out from the flight. Lena shoots out a text to Kara stating that they had arrived safely & was excited to see her.

~Lena~: Hey darling! Just wanted you to know that we got in okay. Just got to the hotel now to relax a bit. I can't wait to finally see you ;) xxx

kara: _**OMG! You're here?!**_ God I can't wait to see you either! Xoxox

~Lena~: wellll maybe you won't have to? Have dinner with me tomorrow night?

kara: *groans* I would have loved that, but I promised my sister I would have dinner with her & her friend tomorrow. She's kinda having a meltdown about it earlier.

~Lena~: *pouts* Well it was worth a shot... but this is killing me right now you know? Knowing that we're in the same city & still feel like we're thousands of miles apart...

kara: I know what you mean princess... I can't wait to hold you in my arms & just feel you...

~Lena~: I don't know if I can last another minute... let alone a whole week *pouts*  
Are you sure we can't meet up sooner?

kara: oh believe me i'm so tempted to just go to your hotel now, but if I do that ... you won't get any work done at all while you're here

~Lena~: have I told you I'm fantastic at multi-tasking? ;)

kara: good to know... but can you really multi-task if you're pinned down or tied up? Lol

~Lena~: *jaw drops*

kara: lol my point exactly...

~Lena~: ok fiiiinee... you win... for now...  
~Lena~: but don't get used to it darling ;)

kara: we'll see about that! *grins*

~Lena~: keep that up missy & I won't tell you about my surprise :p

kara: *gasps* I'll be good! I'll be good!

~Lena~: *mwuah* ok then... I'll text you tomorrow?

kara: okay then... I'll be here waiting

* * *

**Thursday 6:30pm - Waterfront Grill**

The restaurant was pretty busy for a Thursday night when Sam & Lena arrived. They made their way to the bar area to wait for Sam's ex & apparently her sister.

\- _Looks like Sam won't be the only one with back up..._ -  
Lena thought as she took a sip from her glass of red wine.

Sam spots Alex approaching them. She couldn't help check out the beautiful red head in her dark wash skinny jeans, white vee neck tee & black leather jacket.

"Hey Alex... still looking good" she says playfully winking at her ex.

Alex blushes & says thanks. She too couldn't help but notice the gorgeous brunette. She looked stunning in her navy hollow out lace bodycon dress with the matching 5" strappy stilleto heels.

"Ahem..." The sudden throat clearing knocked them both back into their senses.

"Oh Alex this is my best friend Lena. Who also happens to be my boss"

"It's nice to meet you Alex... I've heard many good things" Lena extends a hand out to shake Alex's hand.

"Likewise... Sorry my sister is running a few minutes late, but she said we can go ahead & grab a table while we are waiting"

Sam shakes her head but grins wistfully.  
"Typical... is she still working for that horrible little gnome?"

Alex laughs out loud at that.  
"Yeah... but despite how many times she may complain...she loves that job"

The 3 women are led to an empty table over looking the marina. Lena excuses herself to the restroom leaving the 2 exes by themselves for a few minutes. As soon as Lena rounds the corner in comes a bubbly blonde headed for their table.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Wow Sam! You get even more beautiful every time I see you!"

"Kara! Ever the charmer I see"  
Sam stands up to give the younger blonde a big hug. It really has been too long.

Alex smiles at their interaction glad that her sister was here to keep any awkwardness to a minimum.

"I thought you're here with a friend tonight?"

"Oh I am she's just probably checking up on her girlfriend or something... I swear she's like a love sick puppy these days"

Kara was about to say something along the lines of 'there's nothing wrong with that' when she caught something in the corner of her eye. She had to do a double take look to make sure she wasn't seeing things. There walking towards them, her head down rummaging in her purse, was the gorgeous ravenette of her dreams. Time seemed to slow down all around as she took in her form. The black t-back, vee plunging, darted lace bodice tops a slinky stretch knit bodycon skirt leaves little to the imagination.

A soft "_Lena..._" escapes Kara's mouth.  
At the sound of her name, Lena looks up only to be meet by stunning blue eyes.  
Her jaw drops in surprise as she takes in the blonde before her eyes in her black slacks & white button up shirt complete with suspenders & dark framed glasses. Lena can feel her heart pounding wildly.

"_Kara..._"

In what felt like minutes just staring at each other, they both found themselves in each others arms... hanging on for dear life.

"It's you! You're really here..."  
Lena speaks softly, her eyes closed as she feels strong arms wrap around her waist. Their foreheads touching... breathing in the same air.

"Please don't let this be a dream"  
Kara pulls her closer afraid to let go. Taking a deep breath of the other woman's scent, that she can only describe as Lena's.

Alex & Sam watched slack jawed at what was unfolding before their eyes. Slight confusion on both their faces, until things started falling into pieces in Sam's mind.

**_"Oh. My. God! No way!"_**

_"What? What's going on?"_

Both Kara & Lena turn in their embrace, wide happy grins on their face as Sam finally figured it out.

_**"You're dating Kara?!"**_

_**"They're what?!"**_  
Alex yelps out... clearly still confused about the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previous Chapter ..._**

_"You're dating Kara?!"_

_"They're what?!"_  
_Alex yelps out... clearly still confused about the whole thing._

* * *

The girls sat around the table and ordered another round of drinks. Each trying to process what just happened in the last 10 min. Alex... with a bewildered look on her face still waiting on an explanation. Sam... amusement dancing in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Kara and Lena... well they were holding hands under the table and grinning like love sick teenagers.

"Okay... someone better start explaining things! How do you two know each other? And how are you already 'dating' when clearly you both just met?"  
Alex let's out in a huff... not enjoying the fact that she was out of the loop.

Kara broke her gaze with Lena, cleared her throat and turned in her seat to answer her sister.

"Remember how I told you I kinda met someone online a few months back..."

"Yeah... that was about the same time Sam & I were seeing each other. I didn't think you were serious about that!?"

Kara chuckles nervously

"Well technically we've only had computer dates and this is our first time together, but Lena's been my girlfriend for almost 3 months now" Kara states proudly. She feels Lena squeeze her hand.

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer and giggles like a little school girl. The others turn to look at her at her sudden outburst.

**"I knew it! I knew you two would be perfect for each other!"** Sam let's out and slaps her hand down on the table.

Lena looks at her friend in confusion.  
"What do you mean you knew?"

"Oh my God this is hilarious! When I was dating Alex... I was trying to set you up with Kara the whole time! Why do you think I kept trying to get you to come with me whenever I came out here?"

Kara's eyes widen at that revelation.  
"Wait... Lena was the friend you told me I would be perfect for when I asked you about... '_you know_' ...?

Sam chuckles and wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Yup-p!" she said popping the 'p' at the end.

Kara looked mortified! She unwittingly asked advice from the woman about how to approach her best friend with cyber sex. Kara groaned & hid her face behind her hand.

Lena looked to Sam to fill in the blanks for her. Sam leaned over to whisper in Lena's ear at what had Kara looking like a tomato. Lena's eyes grew wide ...giggled and blushed, before kissing Kara on the cheek.

The peck on the cheek made Kara flush deeper and mumbles to herself.  
"I don't find this amusing at all..."

Alex just shakes her head at this...  
"Nope... I don't even wanna know..."

Sam continued on in the midst of her giggles.  
"And to think... if either one of you had taken me up on my offer. This would have happened so much sooner" she said with a wink aimed at the two still holding hands.

Lena smiles at the thought but thinks that things worked out just fine.  
"You're probably, right Sam... but I wouldn't have changed a thing about how this all came about."

"Yeah... me either. We wouldn't have gotten to know each other the way we had. Call it fate or destiny even!" Kara adds in.

The girls continued on with dinner. Talking and catching up on the little things. Kara and Lena stealing glances at each other throughout the night. Finally when the waiter came back out with their desserts, a short brunette made her way to the table.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?"  
Alex said with surprise in her voice.

"Hey babe! I figured you guys would still be here... so I came by to join you for dessert! What did I miss?"

Sam stiffened as she recognized the small brunette that just joined the table.  
"Sawyer... fancy seeing you here"  
She said cooly.

Maggie turned her head and eyed the tall brunette. Confusion and then recognition dawning on her.  
"Arias... it's been a while..."

The two brunette stared each other down. You can almost cut the tension with a knife. Alex cleared her throat and voiced what was on everyone else's mind.  
"You two know each other?"

Sam broke the staring contest to answer the redhead. "Maggie and I go way back..."

"You can say that again..."  
Maggie turns to Alex and let's out a sigh.  
"Sam and I used to go out... she's an ex..."

"_**No way!**_ Holy shit what a small world!"  
Kara screeches out, diffusing the rising tension. Alex totally floored at this bit of information.

"Heh... funnily enough she's my ex too... before you actually..." Alex states nervously.

Sam, Alex & Maggie all trade looks for a few minutes before breaking out into laughter.

* * *

After a few drinks & laughter, we find the quintet standing outside the restaurant.  
Alex left with Maggie, but not til promising Sam that the three of them would get together again during the week & catch up a bit more. Sam excused herself saying that she was gonna head back to the hotel & turn in for the night. As she turned to leave, she leans into Kara to give her a hug and whispered in her ear.  
"Don't keep her up too late... we have a meeting at 10am" she winks and gives Kara a tap on the rear, making her jump a bit. Sam turns to Lena and just grins widely at her telling her to have fun before walking towards the cab waiting on her.

_And then there were two..._

Kara and Lena just standing there in front of each other. Their hands interlocked and swinging between them. Neither knowing what to say at the moment, but just basking in each others presence. Kara leans to nuzzle against the crook of Lena's neck, inhaling her scent. Lena hums at the action, feeling Kara's shy smile on her skin.

"This was definitely a pleasant surprise... unexpected for sure, but it couldn't have been more perfect for a first meeting" Lena points out as she runs a hand up Kara's arm & playing with the strap of the suspenders over her chest.

"I know what you mean... so much for holding off til next week..."  
Kara chuckles pressing her forehead to Lena's gazing into her eyes.

Lena pulls back a little biting her lip. Her eyes darting down towards Kara's. Kara having caught the look swoops down to capture ruby red lips between hers, making the ravenette gasp as their lips met. It starts off chaste, but soon lips part and tongues start to glide against each other. Lena curls her arms around Kara's neck pulling her down even more, while Kara's hands find themselves on Lena's hips pulling their bodies closer. Eventually breathing became a necessity and they part panting.

"I've been wanting to do that the moment I saw you... " Kara admits shyly.

"Me too... " Lena adds playing with the hairs on the back of her girlfriend's neck while giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Not wanting the night to end just yet... Lena makes up her mind and invites Kara back to her hotel.

"Stay with me tonight? I promise I'll behave myself. I just want to feel you next to me... to wake up in your arms & know that this is real..." Lena tries to explain as she's playing with Kara's collar.

Kara nods understanding what was being said. "As you wish..."

* * *

The girls head back to the hotel completely having their emotions under control, but as soon as they entered the suite, said control was thrown out the window.

Lips crash in a frenzy, hands roaming over buttons & zippers, fingers curling into the fabrics of their clothes... tugging & pulling whichever way they can. Lena finds her back pressed against the door, her dress pooling at her feet, while her hands are pushing Kara's shirt off her shoulders. Pushing the suspenders along with it... not even bothering to unsnap them.

Kara glides her hands under Lena's silken thighs, lifting her up and causing her to wrap those legs around her waist. Her hands finding purchase on her rear, adjusting Lena into a comfortable hold while she turns them towards the bed.

Surprised at the display of strength from the tall blonde, Lena moans at the way her clothed center rubs against Kara's toned abs. A squeal escape her lips as she finds herself on her back, underneath the panting blonde. Hips bucking upward as Kara grinds down on her core, settling between her legs. A soft "._..fuck.._." is whimpered out while Kara nips at Lena's jaw line and bringing her arms above her head pinning them there.

Taking a moment to break the overwhelming haze of lust from her brain, Kara pulls back to hover over her girlfriend. Heavy panting from both fills the room as they try to get everything back under control. With a groan, Kara flops over to lay beside the half naked dark haired woman. Lena curls up and snuggles into the blonde laying her head on her chest and simply enjoying her warmth. A small smile graces her lips as Kara wraps her arms around her pulling their bodies closer. A content sigh leaving Kara's lips knowing that she'll wake up in the morning to the sight of such beauty in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday - 5:10am - ****Crystal Palace Hotel - Lena's Suite**

_**Lena's POV**_

Lena inhaled deeply, refusing to open her eyes. She can't remember the last time she slept this well.  
The warm comforting feeling enveloping her all over. She hugged her pillow closer to her...  
only to gasp in surprise when her pillow hugged back. Thoughts of last night flashing thru her mind.

Seeing Kara at the restaurant, making out in the parking lot and taking her back to the hotel.

Of losing control the moment the door to her suite shut behind them.

Of roaming hands, pushing and pulling... as if they had a mind of their own.

The feeling like she was floating as they made out like teenagers for hours.

Her fingers traced over a taut belly mindlessly causing her bed mate to chuckle.  
She smiled in contentment and buried her face deeper into the blonde's neck,  
placing a small kiss on her clavicle. She feels long fingers massaging her scalp, lulling her back to sleep.

A soft voice mumbling in her ear that it was still early.  
So she welcomes it and allows herself to relax,  
knowing that she can stay like this just a little bit longer...

* * *

_**Kara's POV**_

Kara stirred... slowly coming into consciousness.  
She tried to stretch her arms out, but something or someone weighed them down.  
She blinked her eyes open to a mop of dark hair splayed on her shoulder & half her chest.

A smile crept up her lips as she took in the scent of the beautiful woman in her arms.  
The fortuitous meeting at the restaurant wasn't a dream after all and she really did spend the night in Lena's bed.  
She watched her chest rise and fall with every breath the CEO took.

Kara tucking an errant strand of hair behind an ear as her girlfriend started to stir.  
She found it adorably cute how Lena tried to nuzzle deeper into her arms and unconsciously hugged her closer to her body.

She chuckled at the surprised gasp from the other woman when she hugged back.  
Kara felt dainty fingers rubbing random patterns on her stomach and shuddered as lips pressed lightly on her collar.  
She brought a hand up to caress Lena's head. Looking at the clock on the nightstand... it read 5:15am.  
Kara held the smaller woman closer telling her it was still early and that they can sleep a little longer.

A small hum and content sigh was all she got in response as Lena started to drift back to sleep.  
Kara kissed Lena's temple as she closed her eyes again, thinking that she could get used to waking up like this.

* * *

**Friday - 7:45am - ****Crystal Palace Hotel - Lena's Suite**

A couple of hours later, both women lay awake on the king sized bed. Just indulging in each others warmth.  
Legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other, lips lightly grazing.  
Soon those butterfly kisses becoming more demanding and hands start wandering.

Lena pushes Kara onto her back, crawling up to straddle her waist, fingers curling into blonde locks as they locked lips.  
Kara trailing her hands up smooth thighs before coming to rest on Lena's supple rear.  
She gives it a gentle squeeze making the woman on top of her moan into their kiss.

Kara can feel the heat and moisture coming from in between Lena's legs on her abs.  
They break the kiss, panting loudly, foreheads against each other.  
Lena bites her lip as her hips start to slowly grind down.

Her eyes close at the delicious friction it caused.  
She shudders even more hearing a low growl coming from the blonde beneath her.

Suddenly Lena finds herself on her back whimpering as her hips are stilled by strong hands.  
A pleading look on her face as Kara hovers over her.

"_D-don't... p-pleasee baby... I need you to t-touch mee..._"  
Lena cries softly. Her legs bending at the knees, framing Kara's hips.

Kara laces their fingers together, only to move Lena's arms above her head.  
She bends down to nibble on an ear lobe while pressing a muscular thigh onto Lena's heated core.

"God I want you so so bad right now princess... I'm trying so hard to not give in and just fuck you into this mattress..." Kara hisses out.

"F-fuck... I want that too... so much..."  
Lena gasps out as she grinds up harder onto Kara's thigh.

The shrill sound of the telephone ringing breaks their heated gaze making both women groan out in frustration.  
Kara rolls off & plops down on the bed as Lena reaches over to pick-up her cellphone

"This better be important..."  
Lena growls out. Clearly upset at having been interrupted.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine..."  
Sam chirped on the other end.

"What do you want Sam..." Lena whines out.

"Ummm ... did you forget? We have to leave for the meeting in 30 minutes?"

"**_WHAT?!_**"  
Lena scrambles to look at the time and curses out at having lost track of it.

Sam is laughing at her friend's antics, knowing that she wasn't a morning person, but then a thought just occurred to her.

"Wait... is Kara up there with you?! _Ohmygod she tot..._"  
before Sam could finish that sentence the line went dead.

Lena jumps out of bed and heads to the bathroom.  
She stops halfway & turns around as Kara sits on the edge of the bed watching her in amusement.  
Grabbing the blonde's head for one more lingering kiss before heading back to take a very cold shower.

20 minutes later and Lena is in a black pencil skirt with a red sleeveless blouse.  
Her hair in a tight ponytail. Kara comes up hugging her from behind.  
Lena turns in her arms and starts to apologize only for Kara to cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it princess... it was probably for the best..."

"You're probably right..." Lena sighs out

"Besides... I don't want to have to rush through our first time. I want to savor every minute with you"  
Kara smiles down at her girlfriend.

"Am I going to see you later?"  
Lena pouts picking at imaginary lint off of Kara's shoulder.

"A pack of wild dogs couldn't keep me away." Kara replies.

"Good... I don't think I could stand being away from you for too long"  
Lena slips a key card into Kara's pocket.

A loud knock on the door broke them apart from their embrace.  
Kara went to go open it while Lena grabbed her things together.  
The door swings open to reveal Sam standing on the other side.  
A huge grin broke across her face at seeing Kara.

"Well well... you guys wasted no time at all... good morning?" she teases her friends.

"Well it would have been, but we got interrupted... " Lena grumbled out

Sam snickered at that and apologized for the earlier cock block.  
The trio headed down to the lobby. Kara kissed Lena goodbye and promised to come back  
later to pick her up for dinner before sprinting in the other direction.

* * *

It was pretty much the same thing all week. Kara would come over to pick Lena up for dinner, sometimes Sam would tag along.  
They would then head back up to the suite, make out and fall asleep and wake up in each others arms.  
They had planned to go on their first official date on the day after the last round of meetings, which was a Saturday.

Friday couldn't come sooner in Lena's opinion. As soon as the last meeting let out around 4pm,  
she was texting Kara to meet her at the hotel after she got off work. In her hurry to leave she didn't notice  
that someone was leaning against the building's entrance watching her.  
Lena stood there waiting impatiently for her town car to come around, unaware of the slinking figure coming up behind her.

"Hey there beautiful..."  
Lena screamed in surprise at the words whispered in her ear.  
Her heart hammering in her chest as she turned around only to be met by amused crystal blue eyes and a grinning face.

"**_Don't ...do... that!_**"  
Lena hits her assailant on the chest half-heartedly as she found herself wrapped up in strong toned arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart... I couldn't help it"  
Kara for her part at least looked a little sheepish after that.  
Kissing the top of Lena's head as she nuzzled in.

They swayed in their embrace as the town car pulled up to take them back to the hotel.  
When they got back to the room, Kara plopped herself down onto the bed,  
watching as her girlfriend changed into a comfy pair of black yoga pants and a loose dark green  
tank top before rushing about the room packing up her small overnight bag.  
Kara had suggested to Lena that she spend the weekend at her place, which she readily agreed to.

After placing the packed bag on the couch, Lena turned back towards Kara, coming to stand at the foot of the bed.  
Kara eyed the dark haired woman as she got on the bed and slowly crawled over her prone form until she was straddling her.  
Leaning up only to be met halfway by equally eager lips, one hand stroking languidly on Lena's thigh  
while the other crept up to rest on the small of her back.

"Hi..." Lena said breathlessly as they parted slightly

"Hi..." Kara grinned right back as Lena laid down on top of her.  
Her hands continued caressing underneath her loose top, causing Lena to shudder.

"I can't wait for tomorrow... I hope you like what I have planned for us."

"As long as we get to do more of this... I will be more than happy "  
Lena buries her fingers in Kara's hair kissing her softly.

"That can be arranged... starting right now..."  
Kara rolls them over kissing down Lena's throat, nipping her collar bone.  
Lena's breath hitched as she feels a wet tongue dip in between her cleavage and her leg being hiked over Kara's hip.

"God! You're driving me crazy... "  
Lena whimpers out. Their hips grinding slowly... it's almost like torture.  
Kara mouthing at the swell of her breast.

"Hmmmm ...are you wet for me princess?"  
Kara huskily asks, releasing the tender flesh she had been sucking on a moment ago.  
A small red blotchy spot in it's wake.

"W-Why don't you find out for yourself"  
Lena bites her lip waiting on Kara's next move.  
She was not disappointed as nibble fingers inched their way  
under the tight fabric of her pants and soaking underwear.

"Fuck..." Kara moans as her fingertips glided thru slick folds.  
Her digits adding more pressure as they delved deeper into the CEO.

"You're so hot and wet for me princess... tell me... do you taste as good as you feel?"  
Kara punctuates the question as she circles Lena's clit.  
Lena can only stare as she watches Kara pull her hand out and lick at the shiny residue on her fingers clean.

Kara moans at the taste. Savoring the slight tangy taste with a hint of sweetness that was purely Lena.

"Would you like to taste yourself Ms. Luthor?"  
Kara smirks at the brunette as she nods her head crashing their lips together.  
Tongues melding against each other. Lena moans tasting herself on Kara's tongue.  
A heavier groan escaping as she feels insistent fingers back on her clit over her clothes.

"T-take them off..." She stutters out.

"As you wish" Kara replies tugging down both pants and underwear in one go.  
Lena couldn't lift her hips fast enough to further expedite the task.  
Parting her legs wider as Kara settles back between them.

Kara begins to trail kisses & kitten licks up smooth thighs. Watching Lena watch her as she nips at certain spots.  
She throws a leg over a shoulder while her tongue swipes a broad lick up a wet slit.  
Lena's hands shoot up to garb at blonde strands to anchor her.  
Afraid that she might float away at the heavenly feeling of the strong muscle  
worming it's way into her most intimate parts. Curling and unfurling, her hips bucking up at the overwhelming sensation  
coursing thru out her body. Kara pressing down on her hips to steady her.

"_Fuuuck ... d-don't stop! Don't stop!_"  
Lena cries out and throws her head back, hissing as pink lips greedily sucks at her bundle of nerves.  
The sudden move causing her to spill a bit more of herself.

Kara hums as she feels more wetness dribbling down her chin.  
Sliding a finger into tight wet heat to accompany her flicking tongue on Lena's clit.

"Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me Lena?"  
Kara slides in a 2nd finger as Lena clenched down on her invading digits.  
Lena can only nod her head vigorously as she watched Kara pumping away at her pussy.  
She can feel the tension coiling in her belly.

"C-close... so closeee... _please Kara p-please! **Fuck!fuck!fuuck!**_"

Kara redoubles her efforts wanting to see the woman come undone.  
Biting, licking, sucking fervidly, curling her fingers upwards hitting that spot that would bring Lena over the edge.

"That's it baby... cum for me! I want to feel you cumming on my fingers!"  
Kara encouraged biting hard on a thigh.

That did it for Lena. She screamed and closed her eyes as something inside her snapped.  
**_"Oh god! C-cumming! Fuck!fuuuuck! Fuuuuuuuuuuccck!"_**

Her body arches, a long drawn out moan as her body shakes at her release.  
Fists clenching hard at the sheets beneath her as not to hurt Kara.

Kara stares in awe at the sight before her.  
Murmuring out soothing words as she continued to pump her fingers to help ride out Lena's orgasm.

"That's it princess... just let go.. I got you..."  
Placing soft kisses and thumbs rubbing calming circles on her inner thigh as she comes down from her high.

Minutes passed. Her chest still heaving, filling her lungs with much needed air.  
She can still feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest, as soft laughter comes bubbling up from within.

"God I think you broke me... I can't feel my legs." Lena giggles.

"Hmmm you look so beautiful when you cum baby. I could never tire seeing that"  
Kara kisses her way up Lena's body. They share a few kisses before Kara positions them so that she was the big spoon.  
Lena melts further and relaxes in Kara's arms.

"Give me a few minutes and it'll be your turn..." She mumbles sleepily.

"Don't worry about it love ...we have all week... no rush at all" Kara kisses Lena's neck as the shorter woman drifts off.


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald eyes fluttered open. Lena rolls onto her back stretching out her sore muscles. She looks around to find that she was alone in bed.

Wondering where the blonde was until she heard running water echoing off the tiles in the bathroom accompanied by light humming. Lena brings her knees up to her chest, a smile playing on her lips as she thought about the last few hours.

Twenty minutes after she had fallen asleep from her post orgasmic high, Lena awoke to the feeling of long fingers tracing over her cheeks, down her jawline & unto her chest.

"Welcome back Ms Luthor..."  
Kara greets her, pecking her lips lightly. That was all it took for Lena to take action.

Stripping the rest of the blondes clothes off. Lena wasted no time in reciprocating her girlfriend's earlier actions.  
Hands pushing, pulling and scratching against taut muscles, lips caressing and tongue lapping up everything the blonde had to offer.

After all that both women, ended up in the middle of the bed, grinding against each other... wanting to fall apart together.  
It didn't take them long the second time around. Soon they were both panting hard and holding on for dear life.  
A delicious ache washing over them as they feel their bodies crashing & passing out from exhaustion.

Lena shakes those thoughts from her mind as a soft voice breaks thru her reverie. Crystal blue eyes meet emerald gaze. Kara tugs on Lena's hand, getting her to leave the warmth of the bed and follow her into the bathroom.

A gasp of surprise comes from the brunette. There before her, Kara had prepared a bath for both of them... complete with a few lit scented tea lights surrounding the tub. Kara scooped up Lena in her arms and lowered her in the warm water before getting in and settling behind the woman.

Lena giggling like a child at the sweet gesture as she settled herself between Kara's long legs. Both moaned at the feeling of wet skin upon wet skin. The heat from the water relaxing them further and working wonders for their aching muscles.

After about an hour, they stepped out and help dry each other. Strolling back into the living room, they cuddled up on the couch in nothing but fluffy bathrobes while they waited on room service. Watching the city lights and the moon shining in from the windows while they spent a few hours sipping on wine and talking about everything and nothing it would seem before turning in for the night.

Saturday morning found Lena startled into consciousness by an over eager blonde jumping on her.

"Wake up princess... time is a wasting"  
Kara said in a sing-song voice. Lena groaned but couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics.  
They got dressed and headed over to Kara's apartment to drop off Lena's stuff before grabbing a quick breakfast at a diner a few blocks down.

"So what are we doing today?"  
Lena asked as she sips her coffee.

"Welll... I figured we could go to the aquarium first. Then maybe grab some lunch over by the boardwalk? Maybe check out a few of the shops around afterwards and then we go home and get ready for our date tonight!"  
Kara proudly states while stuffing the rest of her pancakes in her mouth.

"Sounds like a fun day you have planned"  
Her wide smile giving away just how excited she is.

"Oh you have no idea... " Kara tries to hide her smirk behind her mug.

* * *

**National City Aquarium of the Pacific**

The girls walked hand in hand taking in all the different exhibits, habitats and whatever else was in there.  
Lena's favorite so far had been the Turtle Exhibit and the Shark Lagoon. She even got the chance to pet a baby nurse shark.  
Soon they were making their way to the new Penguin habitat. Lena noticed that the ramp to the lower level was closed off to the public and yet it seems as though that was where Kara was leading them.

"Babe... I don't think we're suppose to go down there.."  
Lena looks around as if trying not to get caught.

"It's ok... I know someone... besides it's all part of the surprise"  
Kara says with a wink.

At the bottom of the ramp stood another brunette in a grey skin tight wet suit.

"Kara! It's good to see you!"  
she moves in to give the blonde a hug and a pat on the back.

"Heya Lisa! Thanks again for letting us get a sneak peak down here. I owe you one!"

"Don't worry about it! Consider us even for sneaking me up to the CatCo roof when I proposed to Jenny."  
Lisa smiled wistfully at the thought of her fiancee.

"Well enjoy the rest of your day ladies"  
the brunette waves over her shoulder as she slipped behind another door.

Kara grabs Lena's hand and pulls her further into the dark crawl space ahead.  
On the other side of the glass they could make out about 2 dozen Magellanic Penguins swimming about.

Lena watches in awe as the small flightless birds move so gracefully in the water.  
Kara standing behind her, placing her chin over the shorter woman's shoulder kissing her neck in the process and fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

Minutes passed as they watched the small black and white creatures. Kara bit her lip in deep thought.  
She nuzzled into Lena's neck, seemingly to steel herself. Luckily it was a slow day otherwise Kara probably wouldn't have the balls to do what she had planned to do. One hand snaked up under Lena's blouse, cupping a bra clad breast while the other traveled up a jean clad thigh before finding purchase on a slightly quivering hip.

_"Kara what are you doing!_"  
Lena whispered in alarm at the blonde at the same time trying to hold in a moan at the wonderful feeling of Kara's fingers slipping under her bra tugging at her straining nipple.

"Hmmmm... all part of the surprise. Just enjoy the moment princess"  
Kara playfully nips at Lena's ear. The hand that was resting on Lena's hip inched its way over to massage the crotch area of her jeans.  
She could feel the heat building up as she rubbed harder.

Kara could see the lust growing in emerald eyes, probably reflecting back the lust building up in her own. Lena leaned into the warm body behind her, biting down on her lip to keep from moaning out loud and drawing unwanted attention.

Kara dragged Lena to the back wall, turned her around and pressed her back onto the cool glass. She crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Lena's hand shooting up to cup the back of Kara's head and the other against her chest gripping the fabric of her shirt as the blonde whispered in her ear.

"I want to see how wet you are..." Kara husks out. Lena's eyes bugged out in disbelief as a hand shot straight down the front of her jeans and past the elastic waist of her panties. The smug look on Kara's face told her what she already knew. She was positively dripping.

Kara could feel her wetness on her fingertips as she pressed down her two fingers on Lena's pulsating clit, then stroking up and down her slit.  
Lena could feel the digit swirling inside, Her hips starting to roll hard against Kara's hand making it harder to keep her moans in, to keep from being discovered in their little dark corner.

Lena can feel the pressure building up within her, but it all soon came to a halt. The blonde stopped her ministrations and just gazed into dark green eyes.

"W-what are you doing? Why did you stop?"  
Lena panted out. She was close.  
A few more minutes and she would have been creaming in her jeans.

Kara pulled her hand out and started to lick her finger clean.  
Her gaze never breaking from the brunette's. Lena's jaw working up and down.  
Her eyes narrowing into slits.

_"You fuckin tease!_"  
She slapped her girlfriend on the arm.

Kara just giggles a little as the brunette pouted. Lena starts to storm off, but was caught by strong arms and her pout being kissed away.  
Kara apologized and promised to make it up later.

* * *

**The Boardwalk**

After the incident at the aquarium, the couple made their way to the Boardwalk 3 blocks down.

Lena still a bit miffed at the tall blonde for her little edge play.  
She however couldn't deny how turned on she was at such bold behavior.

It sent a thrill within her of the possibility that someone could have walked in on them at any moment.

They stopped to grab a quick lunch at one of the restaurants that lined the edges of the Boardwalk.  
Lena trying out the fried calamari ceaser salad and Kara went with some fish and chips.  
Forty-five minutes later, they decided on strolling down to the small amusement park near the pier.

They spent sometime playing on the little fairway games, giggling like teenagers the whole time.  
Kara even won a small stuffed bear dressed as Wonder Woman for Lena playing the ring toss game.  
They ate ice cream and shared a cream filled churro.

Kara couldn't tear away her gaze from the way Lena was eating her serving of Rocky Road.  
Never before has she seen anyone make eating ice cream so down right sinful.  
The way her tongue swirled around the creamy treat building it up to a soft peak, before ruby red lips closed in to nibble at the tip.

After a few more minutes staring at the sight, Kara noticed the slight smirk Lena was trying to suppress as she was licking up her cone.  
Crystal blue meet mirthful green orbs as Kara grumbled under her breath..

"Ass..."

"Turn about is fair play, darling"  
Lena let out a hearty laugh.

Next they moved on to the ferris wheel ride. Lena was slightly hesitant about it, but knew she would be safe with the blonde.  
Kara paid for the tickets for the slow 20 minute ride. A grin already forming on her face as the gears in her head started turning.

Lena gave her a curious look, but shrugged it off as they were ushered into their basket.

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena and pulled her closer, kissing her soundly.  
Lena welcomed the distraction as she focused on the way soft lips felt against hers and not on the swaying movements as they climbed higher.

The blonde noticed her shiver and breath hitching at the their basket's slight rocking motion.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm good... just a tad scared of heights"  
Lena mumbles out.

Halfway to the top. Kara settles her hand on the inside of Lena's thigh,  
while said brunette laid her head on Kara's shoulder... quietly enjoying their view of the Pacific.

Lena was starting to relax a bit more when she felt fingers playing with the button and zipper of her pants.  
Her eyes widen at the action. Surely Kara wouldn't dare. It was one thing to be in a dark secluded area, but to be out in the open like this.

Lena gripped Kara's bicep a little firmer, causing Kara to pause in question.  
She turned in her seat a little raising her brow as if asking whether or not she should continue.

Lena inhaled and closed her eyes as a hand cupped her cheek and their foreheads pressed together before nodding her consent.  
At that signal Kara leaned her head down to panting lips. Her hand slipping under tight jeans, fingers playing in the warm wetness she found there.

Lena shifted in her seat a bit so that Kara had more access to her throbbing core.  
Kara slid in 2 long fingers into tight heat slowly pumping in and out, avoiding trying to rock their basket even more.  
Lena closed her eyes tight, her fingers curling and fisting at Kara's collar. The feeling overwhelming her senses.

"Baby... you feel so good around my fingers. You're being such a good girl letting me play your body like this. I know you're close... but I'll have to stop soon. We're headed back down"  
Kara whispered in Lena's ear to inform her. Not really wanting to stop so abruptly like she did earlier.

Lena's eyes shot open, a hand grabbing at Kara's wrist...  
A look of determination in her eyes.

_"Don't you dare Kara Danvers! You better finish what you started"_  
she gritted out, rolling her hips hard against Kara's hand.

Kara simply nodded and doubled her efforts. Picking up the pace and curling her fingers roughly stroking at her girlfriend's g-spot.  
Lena clenching & unclenching her walls at the invading digits. Pulling Kara down to smash their lips together as she screamed her release into the blonde's mouth.

Kara pulls her fingers out intending to just wipe them on her pant leg but stopped as she watched Lena bring the digits to her lips instead.  
She finished sucking them clean a minute before their basket hit the drop off/loading dock.

Making sure her jeans was secure and zipped back up, Lena jumped up from her seat and made her way off the ride leaving Kara stunned for a few seconds before scrambling after Lena. Lena giggling as she thanked the ride attendant over her shoulder.

* * *

**Kara's Apartment**

It was mid afternoon when the duo made it back to Kara's place.  
Opting to take a quick nap before deciding to get ready for the night.  
After an hour Kara woke up and jumped into the shower first so she can do some last minute touches for their date.

She walked back into her room to see Lena leaning back against the headboard.  
Walking closer to the brunette she gave her a quick peck and told her that she was going  
to run a few quick errands and that Lena should dress comfortably for tonight.

After her shower, Lena decide to curl the ends of her hair a little and settled on a dark blue summer dress since it was warm out.  
Pairing it with a white cardigan just in case it got colder later on. She was putting the final touches to her make up  
when there was a knock on the door. Kara wasn't back yet, so she went to go answer it.  
As the door opened, a gasped escaped her lips at the sight that greeted her...


	8. Chapter 8

_**...where we last left off...**_

_As the door opened, a gasp escaped her lips at the sight that greeted her..._

* * *

Lena stared wide eyed at the huge arrangement of flowers in front of the blonde that was holding them.  
It wasn't her blonde, but she was still adorable.

"Ms Luthor? Good evening. My name is Katie. These are from Ms Danvers. Also I am to escort you to your rendezvous point."  
The cute little blonde stood holding a gorgeous bouquet made up of blue daffodils, white casablanca lilies and pastel pink ranunculus.  
Lena grabs the vase from the younger woman and told her to step inside for a few. She sniffed at the arrangement before placing the vase down on the coffee table. She walked back into the bedroom to retrieve her purse and cardigan.

"Soooo Katie... did Ms Danvers tell you what she had planned for tonight?"  
Lena tried to fish for info.

Katie giggled  
"Ms Danvers said you might try to inquire about that. She asked me to hand you this as well"

Lena huffed at that but took the envelope from the petite blonde. She opened it up and read its content.

_Hey there beautiful!_  
_I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up myself, but I still have a few surprises in store.  
So stop trying to finagle Katie into telling you!By now you should have received your flowers.  
Just so you know I picked these out for a particular reason._

_\- Ranunculus (aka buttercups) symbolize charm, attraction, and radiance._  
_\- Casablanca lilies or Oriental lilies typically stand for beauty, class and style._  
_\- Daffodils - for new beginnings_

_The first 2 obviously described qualities you embody and the daffodils represents our relationship.  
I know that all sounds cheesy but you know you love it! Lol ;)_

_I can't wait to see you! Don't worry you're in good hands with Katie. I'll see you in a bit._

_Xoxo_  
_Kara_

Lena chortled at how adorkable her girlfriend was being. She turns to Katie and let's her know she's ready to go.  
The young blonde offers her arm for the older brunette to take as they made their way to the car waiting outside.

Twenty minutes later, Lena finds herself in front of a quaint, Victorian style house.  
She turns to Katie to make sure that they were indeed at the right location, but was cut off by further instructions.

"Just follow the rose petals and you'll find her waiting for you. If you ask me... If someone went through all this to sweep me off of my feet I would marry them in a heartbeat. Kara is incredibly sweet for putting all of this together."  
Katie leans in a bit to whisper the last part.

"Oh I know! But that's not the only reason why I fell in love with her... it's just a plus"  
Lena just giggles and smiles as she made her way to the front door.  
The door slowly swings open to reveal a path of rose petals and tea lights.

Lena followed the pathway in awe throughout the house.  
It led her to a pair of glass stained dark wood double doors that swung open to an incredible rose garden.  
Lena walked down the steps and towards the middle of the garden.

There she finds a small white gazebo with fairy lights wrapped around the banister,  
silk white cloth cascading from the rafters and a table in the middle set up with a candle lit dinner for two.

She picks up the name card on the table with **_'Lena'_** written nicely in script.  
_"Turn around"_ it read. Lena looked over her shoulder and caught Kara standing behind her.  
Hands behind her back and a little impish smile on her lips.  
Kara made her way to stand in front of the stunned brunette, producing a single red rose from behind her back.

Lena couldn't help but gawk at the tall blonde. She looked good in her cream colored trousers with matching button up shirt with the rolled up sleeves. The top three buttons undone giving Lena a sneak peak at a low cut black tank hiding tanned skin underneath.

"I was right... you are breathtakingly stunning in that dress..."  
Kara whispered out as she brought a hand to cup Lena's cheek before lightly pecking her lips.

Lena blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear at the heartfelt praise.  
"Hmmm... thank you. You look incredible"  
Lena bites her lip, fingers playing on Kara's collar. She leans her body closer and nuzzles her nose along the blonde's jaw line.

"Good enough to eat..."  
Playfully nipping at an ear lobe. Kara shudders and grins down at her green eyed beauty.

"We'll revisit that after dessert, but for now how bout a little dinner?"  
She said cheekily, leading Lena to the table in the center of the gazebo and pulling out her chair.

Lena looked around and admired every little detail, wondering how Kara even managed all of this.

"You certainly are racking up the points tonight, darling. This place is like a fairytale come to life! How did you even find this place?"

"Well... do you remember Lisa from the aquarium?"  
At Lena's nod Kara continued as she poured some white wine in both their glasses.

"Jenny... her fiancee... owns the place. Well technically she inherited it from her grandmother,  
but she rents this place out for special events and functions. When she heard I was making plans,  
she offered up the place as a way of thanks for my hand in the whole proposal.  
I wanted to say _'no'_ at first but then she took me out here to check it out and honestly... I thought it was just..."  
Kara rambled out.

Lena slide her hand over Kara's and squeezed it lightly.  
_"...perfect..."_ she whispered, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Yeah... like you.."  
Kara lifted their clasped hand and placed a kiss across the brunette's knuckles.  
Lena blushes at the sweet gesture.  
Their moment was broken when the blonde from earlier popped up beside them.

"Good evening ladies! I hope everything has been to your liking so far. Megan, your server,  
will be out shortly with your salads and a small appetizer platter.  
If you need anything else at all please don't hesitate to call.  
Simply press the green button on this remote and Megan or I will come out right away.  
Also the remote controls the music and lighting for the garden."  
The petite woman rattled off while handing Kara a small black remote.

"Thanks Katie! Is everything set up for the second part of the evening?"  
Kara asked while eyeing the remote.

"Oh yes Ms Danvers! Everything is good to go!"  
Katie smiled at the two older women and excused herself.

"_Ooo_ there's a part two to all this? My my Ms. Danvers ... you're spoiling me right now..."  
Lena giggles while taking a sip of her wine.

Enjoying a few minutes of just staring at each other, their server came out with the salads and appetizer platter.

"We have for you this evening a burrata salad. Made of arugula, poached pears, buratta cheese, prosciutto, and roasted tomatoes in a light balsamic glaze. And a small charcuterie board."  
Placing the small salad plates in front of the two and the board in the middle of the table.

"Thanks so much Megan. Can you also please bring out another bottle of wine?"  
Lena asked as she watched Kara gleefully pick up an olive and popped it in her mouth.

Kara plucked up a piece of poached pear from her plate and held her fork out for Lena to try.  
The brunette leaned over to catch the fruit in between her lips and moaned at the burst of flavor on her tongue. Sweet, tangy and juicy!

Kara was mesmerized by the way ruby red lips nibbled on the pear at the end of her fork.  
Even more so when a pink tongue darted out to wet said lips further. Kara swallowed down the lump in her throat.  
It's crazy how every little thing the CEO does turns her on to no end.

Kara thoroughly enjoying her view, grabbed a large piece of fig from the platter and offered it up to Lena to take between her fingers.  
As the brunette leaned in for the little juicy morsel, Kara drew her hand back a tad, making Lena chase it with her mouth.  
Having caught on to Kara's game, a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she let out an exaggerated moan when she bit down on the fruit when she finally caught it. Lena made sure that her lips brushed against the blonde's fingertips to collect any drops of juice that escaped.

Kara bit her lip at her girlfriend's playfulness, but did the same when Lena popped a cheese cube wrapped in prosciutto into her mouth. They took turns feeding each other not realizing that the board was nearly empty and that they had gone through their third bottle of wine.

A song playing softly in the background caught Kara's attention.  
She reached for the remote to start it over and turned the volume higher before asking Lena to dance.

The couple stepped down from the gazebo to have more room to maneuver their bodies to the music.  
Lena placed her hands on strong shoulders and Kara on curvaceous hips. Their bodies swaying along to Billie Holiday's _"It Had To Be You"._

At the start of the next song, Kara pulled Lena in closer as she sang the words softly in her ear. Lena tucked her head in the crook of Kara's neck pressing her smile against the heated skin making the tall blonde shiver and tighten her hold.

_"... You're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
_And the way you look tonight..."_

Hearing that, Lena's head snapped up to search the blue eyes staring back at her.  
Her heart beating faster as Kara continued to sing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smoothly cupping her flushing cheeks.

_"...Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
_Keep that breathless charm._  
_Won't you please arrange it?_  
_'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight..."_

Lena leaned her face into the touch... her breath hitching at soft full lips molding with hers, leaving her breathless at the brief contact.

_"I love you..." _  
the blonde whispered. Her lips trailing kisses down Lena's throat.  
Lena closed her eyes letting the words wash over her.

"Say it again..." she mumbles

Kara pulls back to gaze into shining emerald orbs, a smile playing on her lips.  
"I love you Lena Luthor"

"Again?"

"I _-kiss-_ am _-kiss-_ so _-kiss-_ in love _-kiss-_ with you _-kiss-_"  
each word said punctuated with a kiss, making the brunette giddy.

"And I... am hopelessly in love with _you_... Kara Danvers."  
Lena admits pulling the tall blonde into a deep searing kiss.

"You are?"  
Kara can't help bit grin widely.

"Absolutely..."  
Lena seals it with a kiss, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck to keep from floating away.

* * *

Breaking the kiss... the girls headed back to the table just in time to see both Megan and Katie standing there with a piece of tiramisu in front of them with a candle stuck in the middle. Lena tilted her head to the side.

"What's all this?"  
Curiosity seeping in her voice.

Kara came up behind her wrapping her in a loose embrace.  
"You didn't think I would forget do you? Happy birthday my love."  
Kara kissed her temple.

"You remembered..." Lena melted further into the warm body behind her.

"Of course I remembered! I know it's not officially midnight, but I just got excited!"  
Kara giggled back.

" Ms Danvers if that will be all for this evening Ms. Jenny said that we can leave you the keys and that you would lock up before you leave.  
Don't worry about anything else as the clean up crew will be here bright and early. Again a very happy birthday Ms Luthor!"

"No ... I think that will be all Katie. And yes I will lock up and put the keys in the drop box."  
Kara reassured the younger blonde.

"Very well. The rest of the surprise is all set up for you. Enjoy the rest of your night ladies"  
Katie smiles and dismisses herself and Megan for the rest of night.

Lena turned around in Kara's arms kissing her with more vigor.  
"Hmmm alone at last... what ever will we do?" She drawls out playfully.

"Oh I can think of a few things actually, but first... come with me?"  
Kara leads Lena a few yards further into the garden.  
They were walking towards what looked like a low mattress with a bunch of fluffy pillows a top.  
Kara picked Lena up bridal style making her squeal and giggle at the sudden movement.  
She climbed on the bed on her knees laying the smaller woman down in the middle, before plopping herself down.

Lena rolled over onto her side so they were facing each other.

"Can this get any better?"  
Lena sighed dreamily.

"We can certainly try... close your eyes and lay back down... no peeking!"  
Kara sat up briefly and fiddled with the remote in her hand.  
She turned off all the lights in the garden and turned the volume up just a little bit on the speakers.  
The blonde settles herself down besides the brunette telling her to open her eyes.

Lena opened her eyes and was instantly in awe at the sight before her.  
There they were laying on an incredibly soft bed, gazing at billions of stars scattered above them, lighting up the the clear night sky.  
She slowly sat up taking everything in. Never before has anyone taken the time to do anything like this for her, but more importantly with her.

Lena let out a happy sigh as she snuggled closer to Kara, laying a hand on the blondes chest.

"Thank you ...for tonight... for all of this. It's like a dream coming to life"  
Lena leans over Kara's prone form, peppering kisses on her face and down her neck.  
Capturing supple lips in hers, Kara pushed Lena onto her back.  
Their tongues not dueling for dominance, but simply stroking against each other.  
They made out under a blanket of stars for what seemed like hours, until they were both breathless.  
Fingers tangled up in golden strands, pushing and pulling where lips were needed. God did Lena need those lips on her heated skin.

"K-Kara... _oh God..._ t-take me home"


	9. Chapter 9

It was the longest 20 minutes of her life. It was hard trying to focus on the road while  
Lena kept running her slender fingers against her scalp, nibbling at her neck and whispering hotly in her ear.

"I can't wait til we're back home darling. I want to thank you properly for making me feel so so special.  
I'm practically dripping just thinking about it."  
A wet tongue tracing along her ear made Kara grip the steering wheel harder.

"Don't you want to see how wet you've made me?"  
Kara chanced a glance at the brunette next to her.  
She watched as a hand slid up under her dress and moved around for a bit.  
Withdrawing her hand back Lena made a show of bringing her wet fingers to her lips only to change her mind last  
minute and popped them into Kara's gaping mouth instead.

The blonde snapped to attention, moaning at the taste and eagerly sucking those digits clean.  
Luckily they were at a red light, so her focus wasn't divided. As soon as the light turned green,  
Kara gunned the pedal, racing to get them home faster.

The front door to Kara's apartment banged open. The two women stumbled on through their lips locked in a fiery frenzy.  
Kara kicked the door closed not letting up one bit as she backed Lena towards the kitchen.  
Her hands snaking up under the blue dress, thumbs hooking on to the brunette's ruined underwear and tugging them down trembling thighs.

Lena inhaled sharply as the blonde attacked her neck and lifted her up onto the table's edge.  
Her legs wrapping themselves around a slender waist, drawing her partner closer to her heated core.  
The straps of her dress falling off her shoulders as Kara kissed her way down to the swell of her breast.  
Her fingers tangling in blonde hair, guiding Kara's head to a straining nipple.

Kara sucked it eagerly into her mouth. Her tongue twirling and teeth scraping against the hard nub,  
earning her a moan of pleasure from her love. Her hands pushing the dress up Lena's creamy thighs.  
Kara dropped to her knees then and just dove right in.

Lena threw her head back at the feel of a firm tongue parting her slick folds.  
She watched intently as Kara threw a leg over her shoulder and ate her out like a mad woman.

Their eyes locked as Kara pulled her hips closer to the edge, lapping at her clit.  
Lena's hands found Kara's gripping her thick thighs.  
_"Fuck! R-right there! Your tongue feels s-so good! Don't stop! Fuckin yesss yesss!"  
"Do I t-taste good baby? Y-you're eating me so fuckin good... You're gonna m-make me cum so hard on your tongue!"_  
_"Is that w-what you want?"_  
Lena panted  
_"Do you want me to cum in your mouth?"_

Kara tore her mouth away from her feast. Her gaze never breaking from Lena's.  
She slides a finger up and down her slit, coating it with her wetness before slowly easing it into her entrance.

"Yeah... that's what I fuckin want! I want you to flood my mouth princess...  
I want to drink every. single. drop from your pussy. Can you do that for me?"  
Kara adds another finger and pumps harder.  
"Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me baby?"

All Lena could do was nod her head as Kara dove back between her legs.  
Fingers pumping, thighs quivering, hips bucking, grinding harder on an unrelenting tongue.  
Moans and whimpers filling the dimly lit room.

Kara stood up, leaning over Lena's panting form.  
Adding a third finger, she uses her hips to aid in thrusting deeper.  
Lena reaches up to pull her down, smashing their lips together, tasting herself as she sucked on the blonde's tongue.

She's close... that burning coil about to snap.  
A few more solid thrusts and Lena comes undone in a silent scream.  
"That's it princess... cum for me... "  
Kara bends back down and laps up the wetness seeping out from Lena's pussy.  
Licking every last drop helping her ride out her orgasm.

Lena lay there on the kitchen table gasping hard, breast heaving,  
a grinning blonde standing in between her legs.  
Kara looked at the clock on the wall... She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.  
"Now that's what I call timing... happy birthday baby..."

It was 12:02am...

* * *

Kara disappeared to the bathroom for a few minutes.  
Giving Lena time to collect herself. She would have hopped off the table, but her legs still felt like jello  
and she was afraid to fall flat on her face if she even tried to stand.  
She propped herself up on her elbows as the blonde emerged with a small wrapped box in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Your birthday present..."

Sitting up fully, Lena starts to unwrap the package, but before she could go any further, Kara stops her.  
"So this is a two part gift... the first part being the gift itself...  
the second part being _'what would you like done first'"_  
A grin spreading on Lena's lips as she starred at the box in her hands.  
She quickly tore at the wrapper and was not disappointed at all.

A box for a 8" strap-on lay in her hands.  
"So what will it be baby? Would you like to _fuck me_? Or would you like me to _fuck you_?"

Images of her thrusting her hips into the blonde flashed in her mind,  
but the ache of wanting to be filled and pounded hard won out making her decision clear.  
"Fuck me... _I want you to fuck me..._"

"I was hoping you'd have said that"  
Kara grabbed the box from Lena's hands and tossed it over her shoulder.  
Lena tilted her head in confusion as the box landed with a dull thud.  
Kara pushed her legs open wider and stood in between them.

"Well aren't you gonna unwrap the rest of your present, princess? I thought you wanted it?"

Kara gave here a wink and glanced down at her crotch.  
Lena followed her gaze and it all clicked. But instead of heading straight for Kara's pants,  
she started unbuttoning her shirt first. Pulling the fabric off broad shoulders, kissing newly exposed skin.

"Oh I definitely want that, but I want to savor every bit of you first..."  
Lena pulled the black tank up slowly, unveiling rock hard abs.  
Licking her lips as her nails scratched at tight muscles.  
Bringing both her hands up to cup the blonde's perky breasts as the  
shirt was flung somewhere over her shoulder, massaging them, thumbs circling her nipples  
before finally bending her head down to suck a nub into her mouth.

Lena hungrily rolled her tongue and puckered her lips around a stiff peak before switching to the other.  
Kara watched with rapt attention at the pink tongue flicking and swirling.  
One hand buried in dark tresses the other caressing up a silken thigh.

Lena fumbled with the button and zipper holding up Kara's pants but not pushing it down.  
Instead she slipped her hand in to fish out her lengthy prize.

She felt it before she saw it. The black leather straps hugging on to lithe hips.  
The flesh colored shaft jutting proudly between the blonde's thighs.  
Just thinking about how that cock would soon be pounding into her made her walls clench.

"How do you want it princess? Talk to me... tell me what you want?"  
Kara nuzzled Lena's neck. Her tone almost catlike... purring against heated skin.  
Her thumb finding the brunette's clit. Pressing hard and rubbing circles over the bundle of nerves.

"_I... i want..._" Lena couldn't formulate the words as the sensation washed over her.

"Do you want me to bend you over the couch? Take you from behind maybe?  
Or maybe would you like me to pound you against the wall? I'd fuck you so good and hard baby girl..."  
Kara rasps out, her voice low and steady.

_"Y-yes ...yes ...yes... everything"_  
Lena whimpers hearing her girlfriend talk like that.  
If she wasn't soaked before, she was definitely dripping now.

"_Hmmm_ good girl... use your words. Tell me how you feel, what you want done. Is that understood?"  
Kara stilling her movements when Lena just nodded her head.

Lena's eyes snapped open. She didn't even realize when her eyes had shut.  
"Y-yes I understand... _please don't stop_" she cried out.

"Touch me... Bite, suck, lick me... I don't care! I need to feel those lips on my skin!"  
Lena was close to begging.

"As you wish my love"  
Kara attacked her neck. Nipping at her pulse point,  
then soothing it with her tongue before sucking harder on the spot.  
She repeated the process several more times, marking the brunette good.  
The red blotches standing out on pale skin.

Kara pulled back to inspect her handiwork. Her thumb tracing over every single mark.  
Lena closed her eyes, just feeling... every caress. She feels the delicious burn under her skin.

Lena gasped loudly as Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her off the table.  
Hiking her high enough that she could feel the blonde's abs twitching upon her clit.  
She braced her hands on strong shoulders as she was pinned against the wall.

Kara switched her grip. Holding Lena up on the wall with one arm while the other  
snaked down to her cock adjusting it to line up with Lena's pussy, nestling the tip against the entrance.

Lena held Kara's face between her trembling hands. Her thumb swiping over soft lips.  
Kara caught it on the third pass and sucked it into her mouth.  
Lena moaned as she felt a wet tongue swirl around.

Kara slid the tip up and down thru wet folds. She wanted so bad to just thrust deep into the brunette,  
to make her scream her name, to watch her come undone. She couldn't wait any longer as she sunk in an inch...  
just the tip and held it there. Hands gripping firmly on her girlfriend's ass. She looked into darkening green orbs...  
trying to read the emotions behind them.

"Are you ready, baby?" another inch in  
"Are you gonna be a good girl?"  
Kara drew back a little, pushing two more inches in.  
She looks down, watching as inch by inch the cock disappeared slowly into Lena, coming out shiny on the out stroke.  
"_Mmmm..._ that's it princess! You're taking that cock so well!

The slow pace was maddening. Lena clenched down hard every time the dildo slid out, slick with her wetness.  
_"Yes ...yes... just like that!"_ She gasped  
_"Fuck... **fuuck**... Kara!"_ Lena pressed her forehead to Kara's, chanting under her breath so only her partner could hear.  
_"Fuckme.. Fuckme... Fuckme... Fuckme"_  
Sounding even more desperate each time she said it.

It was like music to her ears. Hearing Lena's breathless chanting and the intensity building in her eyes, pushing her to give more.  
The power and speed behind each thrust picking up.  
"So good baby girl! I love how tight and wet you are... you take it so well"

Kara stills her hips after a particularly hard thrust, holding it there a few seconds longer.  
Pulling out to the tip and pushing deeper. Repeating the motion several times causing Lena to cry out with every thrust.

_"Harder... please daddy... fuck me harder!"_  
It slipped out before she even thought it.  
Lena's eyes grew wide in alarm as Kara stopped abruptly just staring hard at her.

"W-what did you just say...?"  
Kara swallowed

Lena tried not to panic. She unlocked her legs around Kara's waist and tried to stand.  
This could go one of two ways and there was no going back now.  
She rolled her hips and tugged on the leather straps .

"Please daddy? I-I love your cock pounding in me... _please d-daddy? Pleasee fuck me?_"  
She whined out. A low throaty growl from the blonde made her clit twitch.

Kara pulled Lena towards the couch, bending her over the arm with ease.  
_**\- Smack -**_ her hand landing on a round ass cheek, making the flesh jiggle on impact.  
Lena gasped out loud, more out of surprise than pain.

_**\- Smack -** _Kara leaned over the brunette to whisper hotly in her ear.  
"You want _daddy_ to fuck you? You want _m_e to fuck you hard?"  
Kara hissed _**-smack-**_

Lena looked over her shoulder at the blonde behind her  
_"**Yes daddy!** I want you..."_ Lena whimpered.

Kara was panting hard. Something snapped in her when Lena called her _"daddy"_  
She sat down and made Lena straddle her. She dug her fingers into curvy hips  
and pulled her hard onto her lap at the same time thrusting up.

Lena braced her hands on the back of the couch, her head thrown back as she slid down the hard shaft.  
Kara surged up and engulfed a nipple into her mouth, making the woman on top of her  
scream out as she came when she bit down lightly.

Her backed stiffened and her climax caught her by surprise,  
but she kept rolling her hips around and riding harder.  
"Ride that dick good baby girl! Show _daddy_ just how good you can be..."  
Kara cupped a breast and tugged at a nipple as Lena's hips continued to bounce hard on her cock.  
The other hand find it's way to Lena's clit and rubbing her hard with her thumb.

"Are you gunna come again baby girl? You look so beautiful when you do...  
I can watch you all day lose yourself like that"  
Kara cooed.

Lena buried fingers into the blonde's scalp as she crashed their lips and screamed her release into her girlfriend's mouth.  
Was that her third or fourth? She lost track, her mind blown every time. Her body shakes and movements getting heavy.  
Her body settles a top the blonde, panting hard on her chest.

Kara brushed dark strands over one shoulder.  
Arms wrapped around her love for support.  
She kissed a sweaty forehead and breathed in her scent.

"_Sooo_ I'm your _'daddy'_ huh?"  
Kara smirked at the prone figure on top of her.

"I-it slipped out... is that ok though?  
Lena blushed hard.

" _mmmm..._ more than ok. I didn't think it would get me going like that...  
I wasn't too rough was I? How are you feeling princess?"

"G-good... better than good"  
Lena rasped out.

Kara chuckled as Lena closed her eyes  
"We're barely getting started love, but rest now... you're gonna need it"

Lena sat up and looked down at the blonde with her _"just fucked"_ grin.

_"Best **-kiss-** birthday **-kiss-** ever! **-kiss-"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday - Waterfront Grill**

She knew that at some point the night would get awkward, but she didn't expect it to throw her this much of a loop.  
She wasn't surprised by what she felt when she saw Alex again. The tall brunette was still in love with her ex after all.  
Seeing the redhead always made the butterflies in her belly go wild.

Sam was totally caught off guard that Kara, her ex's little sister, was Lena's mystery woman.  
After the initial shock had worn off she was giddy and truly happy that her best friend was in good hands.  
She always had a feeling that the two would have made a cute couple, if given the chance to meet up. And she was right.

But the kicker to the night was running into another ex-girlfriend.  
Who happens to be the current girlfriend of the woman she is still in love with.  
Sure they had all laughed at the revelation, but deep down they were all probably thinking the same thing... "_oh shit!_"

Sam opted to call it an early night as they had a meeting in the morning.  
Before she could get into her taxi, Alex pulled her to the side.

"I'm sure neither of us expected all this" Alex chuckled.

"No... can't say I saw that coming at all. But for what it's worth, I'm happy for those two"  
the tall brunette looks over at Kara and Lena hugging by the entrance.  
Alex followed her gaze and smiles at the scene.

"Lena seems like a sweet girl... I haven't seen my sister that happy in a while"  
Alex takes a deep breath as she moves on to the next subject at hand.  
"Soo... you and Maggie, huh?"

"It was a long time ago, but yeah... there's some history there..."  
Sam hesitated just a bit at that.

"We'll have to meet up again soon and talk about that. I have a feeling that's gonna be a long conversation"  
Alex smirked at Sam.

"You're probably right. Meet up for coffee this weekend maybe?"

"Sounds good. Let me know when you're free and we can meet up at Noonan's or something"  
Alex states while walking backwards to her waiting girlfriend.

"See ya Alex... Later Sawyer!" Sam yells over her shoulder and got in her cab. 

* * *

**Saturday - 11am at Noonan's Cafe**

Alex was not looking forward to this meet up.  
There's nothing more awkward than having your current girlfriend  
and apparently your mutual ex sitting in the same room.

She had been shocked to find out that both Sam and Maggie knew each other,  
even more so that they were together at some point.  
She was gonna ask the fiery latina about the story behind it,  
but instead waited til both girls were present to get answers.

Alex grabbed a table and ordered drinks for her and Maggie.  
She texted Sam asking what she wanted or hold off ordering til she arrived.  
Sam gave her the green light to order her usual.

**Alex:** Large triple shot espresso with almond milk and two sugars?

**Sam:** Yep! You know I like my caffeine :p  
Should be there in 5 min.

**Alex:** I know you do. If you could, you'd have an IV attached to your arm the whole day.  
Ok no problem! Maggie just walked in herself.

Five minutes later, Sam walked in the door as their drink orders were brought to their table.  
Quick hugs and pleasantries were exchanged as the trio settled into their seats.  
The conversation started off light. Mostly a recap of what happened since their dinner on Thursday.

"So Sam... how'd your meeting go yesterday?"  
Alex asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"It went fine, except for the whole being 20 minutes late. I think your sister spent the night in Lena's suite thursday night." Sam smirked.

"Way to go Little Danvers..."  
Maggie sounded impressed at the revelation.

"I don't think much happened or at the very least they got interrupted before something did.  
In any case I got an earful from Lena about being a cock block and my bad timing."  
The tall brunette chuckled.

Alex shook her head and smiled at the two brunettes before her.  
"Not that I don't enjoy getting info to tease Kara about later, but are we really not gonna talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Always straight to the point as always Danvers?"  
Maggie rolled her eyes with a playful smirk at her girlfriend.

"I suppose she's right. I am curious as to how you both met myself."  
Sam tilted her head looking straight at Alex.

The redhead sighed, taking another sip of her latte before answering Sam.  
"A couple of weeks after we broke up, the Agency sent me to San Francisco as part of a special task force to assist on a case up there"

"It was one of the last cases I was wrapping up before my transfer papers to National City was finalized.  
Any way, they assigned Alex to shadow me while she was there helping out.  
I was kinda bitchy at first, thinking that I was just some kind of ...babysitter or something.  
Funny how that all worked out in the end."  
Maggie smiled and winked at Alex.

Sam chuckled at that. "Still a bit of a hot head i see..."

"Oh my gosh! You have no idea how right you are about that!"  
The redhead exclaimed out loud.

"It can't be as bad as it was in high school?"  
the tall brunette directed the statement at the Latina in question.

"No no... I can assure you it's simmered down some from then."  
The fiery latina shot back.

"Is that how you guys knew each other? You went to the same high school?"  
Alex questioned looking between her girlfriend and her ex.

"Kinda? I did go to the same high school, but I was just a year ahead of Mags."

"Yeah... miss smarty pants over here skipped a grade. So I met Sam the summer before junior year started for me.  
You know.. after all that happened with my folks..."  
Maggie trailed off at the end of her sentence, Alex grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

_**Flashback Maggie's POV**_

_That summer was rough. After my parents found out about the incident with Tiffany, they were furious. _  
_Papi threw my stuff into suitcases, dragged me out of the house and drove clear across the state to my aunt's house. _  
_I was scared and confused. The silence in the car was stifling. I looked out the window at the passing scenery, silent tears leaking from my eyes. _  
_My fifteen year old mind couldn't wrap around what I had done wrong._

_The car stopped in front of my aunt's house. The door opening jarred me from my almost catatonic state. _  
_I noticed my bags already thrown across the lawn._

_"Get out" Papi grounded out through clenched teeth._

_"Papi… please…" I whimpered out_

_"Don't do this! I didn't do anything wrong!" _  
_I grabbed on to his arm as he turned towards the car. The glare he shot back at me at the contact was almost as harsh as if he had slapped me. _  
_I reluctantly let go and felt my aunt standing behind me, a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_"Yes you did mija…. You brought shame upon our family" _  
_with that Papi got back in the car without a second look back._

_I tried to run after him. Sobbing loudly, begging not to be left behind. _  
_My aunt held me as I collapsed onto my knees on the sidewalk, _  
_rocking me back and forth as if that would soothe the overwhelming feeling of abandonment._

_She whispered into my hair that things will be ok. That I didn't do anything wrong and to just give them time. _  
_She helped me back to my feet and helped me bring my bags into the house._

**_End flashback_**

"I remember that day. I was next door when your dad dropped you off at your aunt's... "  
Sam nodded in understanding. Surprise was evident in both Alex and Maggie's face.

"I was up in my room when I heard you calling out to your papi... It tore me up inside a little. How could he just leave you like that?!"

"I didn't know you knew about that... Was that part of the reason why you kept trying to engage me that summer?" Maggie asked.

"Yes... at first any way. I knew how rough it can be to feel like your parents just abandoned you.  
But then I got to know you ... so I stuck around for a bit..."  
Sam gave a small sad smile aimed at the detective.

"I'm glad to know that Maggie at least had someone like you back then during all that."  
Alex looked between the two women.

"Yeah me too... I don't know what I would have done when that all went down. I'm forever grateful for that."  
Maggie touched Sam on the arm letting the other brunette know that she was being serious and meant what she said.  
The small smile between them didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"So how did you two end up dating?" Alex asked.

"Hmmmm I guess it was after the Homecoming Dance?"  
Maggie looked at Sam to confirm.

"Right… we ended up going to the dance with these two other girls, but they ended up ditching us in the end." The tall brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah so Sam and I decided to go to a house party at one of the football players house instead"

"We drank a bit and had more fun at that party. Somehow we ended up playing 7 Minutes in Heaven with a bunch of other people and we landed on each other."  
Sam smirked at the detective as if to say _'I know you remember what happened after'_

"We didn't really do anything but fidget the first 2 minutes…. So I said _fuck it_ and kissed Sam…"  
Maggie paused and blushed a bit replaying the memory in her mind.

_~~~  
Maggie watched the spinning bottle as it started to slow down. She held her breath as it landed on this boy from her biology class. The boy grinned at the thought of making out with the pretty latina only to have that smirk wiped away when the bottle rolled slightly to the left. Relief washed over the small brunette at that, but flushed when she saw who it landed on instead. Sam._

_The two friends head towards the closet amid the whistles and catcalls of those at the party. They stood in the small space, clueless as to what they should do. Finally it was Maggie who made the first move. Grabbing the front of Sam's shirt, she pulled the taller girl in and crashed their lips together._

_After a minute, they broke apart panting… hands on each other's waist._

_"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to you know?" Sam whispered while pulling the smaller frame against hers_

_"I know…." Maggie smiled as she pulled Sam down by the back of her neck._

_The banging on the closet door startled them and caused them to jump. _  
_Everyone was snickering and clapping their hands as they walked out. _  
_So maybe they had gone a little over the time limit (they were in there for at least 10 min). _  
_Their clothes slightly askew and maybe matching hickies or two on their necks. Definitely an interesting night._

"It was awkward between us for like a week after that.  
We finally talked about it and we both had to admit that it felt nice,  
but wasn't sure what it actually meant?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah … it could have been cause we were a bit tipsy that night…" Maggie supplied

"Any way... we were up in my room studying. But for some reason I couldn't really concentrate. I looked over at Maggie and just went for it."  
Sam scratch the back of her neck.

"After Sam attacked me…"

"I did not attack you!" Sam interrupted

"yeah ...you kinda did…" Maggie glared

"okay fine… Maybe I did, but I heard no complaints from you…" she grumbled

Maggie stuck out her tongue like an 8 year old.

"As I was saying… after that kiss happened. We realized it wasn't just the alcohol,  
so we ended up dating the rest of the year and halfway through Sam's freshman year at college."

"Yeah… the time and distance became too much. So we called it quits." Sam sighed

" You decided to call it quits… I was willing to work it out… and don't even deny it!" Maggie fumed slightly.

"No… You're right. I shouldn't have made that decision without considering your feelings first.  
I'm sorry I didn't give 'us' a chance" Sam looked away ashamed.

"That was all I wanted… it could have worked out, but I guess we'll never know" Maggie looked away from Sam.

It struck a chord with Alex. She knows she ended things with Sam the same way.  
Claiming that the time and distance just wasn't working out for them anymore.  
Well...for her at least. The brunette had pleaded for Alex to reconsider,  
but in the end she gave in to the redhead and gave her the space she needed.

Sam turned to Alex and gave her a knowing smile and a shrug.  
Chuckling at the idea of karma coming to bite her in the rear.  
Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed in a silent apology.  
Sam nodded back in acknowledgement.  
The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the detective.

With an eyebrow raised and a questioning glance aimed at her girlfriend,  
Maggie was about to ask what was going on when Sam clearing her throat caught her attention.

"Funnily enough… it's the same reason why Alex and I broke up.  
Except the roles were reversed and I was the dumpee instead of the dumper" Sam said sheepishly.

"Kinda sucks, right?" Maggie couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah… yeah it does. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I get it now..."

The trio spent another 20 minutes with small talk before making plans to have dinner with Lena and Kara on Tuesday.  
They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sam back to her hotel and Alex and Maggie to their apartment.

* * *

_**Monday Noonan's - 4pm**_

Alex trudge up to the counter to place her drink order. The day just seemed to drag on.  
She was just glad that her work day was over and she can go home and relax.  
She looked around the semi empty cafe and noticed a familiar brunette working on her laptop at one of the back tables.  
Grabbing her drink she went over to say hi.

"Hey Sam…. Fancy seeing you here!" the redhead greeted.  
Sam looked up from her screen at Alex. Her glasses sliding down her nose a bit.

"Oh hey Alex! Early day today?" Sam checked her watch to emphasize her point.

"Yeah it was slow enough that the Director sent half team home. Yay for me!"  
the agent grinned at her companion.

"Wow… J'onn actually loosening up the reins a bit." Sam seemed surprised at that.

"Yeah ever since he reconnected with his family, he's not as….uptight?" Alex admitted sheepishly.

"So what are you working on?" Alex asked staring at the mess in front of the brunette.

"Oh just finishing up some paperwork and finalizing some contracts before the move next month."  
Sam absentmindedly replied while typing away on her laptop.

"What move next month?" Alex was curious.

"Oh crap…" Sam murmured under her breath at the slip up.

"Sam… what move?" Alex pressed on

"Well you'll find out eventually when it hits the news…. But we're moving the company's headquarters here." Sam replied without looking up from her work.

"What does that mean?"

"It means… that Lena and I are moving to National City."  
The brunette stopped and looked up at the redhead with a small nervous smile.

"W-wait… You're what?" Alex was a little shocked at the revelation.

"I think you heard me Danvers…" Sam teased right back.

"Well yeah I heard you, but I'm still trying to process all that."

"Fair enough… well you'll be running into me more often after next month.  
Just don't tell Kara just yet. Lena wants to tell her herself after their date on Saturday."

"Ookay… any more surprises I should know about?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Sam tilted her head as if in deep thought.

"Well yeah… but that's for me to know and you to find out later"  
she responded cheekily winking at the flustered woman across from her.

"_ pfft_ y-yeah okay… well I gotta go. I'll leave you to your contracts." Alex gestured to the papers on the table.

"Okay… I'll see you and Maggie tomorrow night" Sam waved the shorter woman off.

Alex turned back in confusion.

"Dinner? Tuesday night? With Lena and Kara? Any of that ringing a bell?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh right! Yes! Dinner! I-I'll see you… I mean 'we'! We'll see you then."  
Alex stammered as she almost ran into the door in her haste to put distance between her and Sam.  
Truth be told, there was still something about the tall brunette that makes her weak in the knees.  
And that's not good... she was with Maggie after all. 

* * *

_**Thursday - Cafe Gratitude 1pm**_

The jingling bells above the door caught Maggie's attention.  
Her brow popping up in surprise at who just walked in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Mags! Just grabbing a quick lunch before heading back for the last meeting of the day."  
Sam responded as she waited to be seated.

"I meant … what are you doing at this cafe dork. You do know this is a vegetarian/vegan joint, right?" Maggie clarified.

"Oh I know… they have an awesome Mole Abuelita Enchiladas!  
And their Lavender Lemonade Spritzer is so refreshing. Can't get enough of that stuff."

"I take it this isn't your first time here then?"

"Nope! I try to stop in when I'm in town… I do eat healthy every now and then." Sam rolled her eyes.

The detective looked around at the full cafe then motioned for Sam to join her at the table.  
"Come on… otherwise you'll be waiting longer than you planned on"

"Thanks… you sure it won't be an inconvenience?"

"Nah… plus it'll be nice to have a meal here with some I didn't have to bribe with sex"  
Maggie grinned, but blushed forgetting who she was talking to. "... sorry…"

Sam laughs out loud taking a seat across from the shorter woman "It's fine..."

The server came over to take her order and dropped off two glasses of water in the process.

"So… Alex tells me you're moving next month?"  
Maggie inquired in between bites of her Buffalo Cauliflower, offering Sam to try some.

"Yeah… We just had everything finalized today. Well that's what the next meeting is supposed to be about any way."  
Sam replied, popping a small piece of cauliflower in her mouth.

"Oooh... wow that aioli dip is yummy!"

"I know right! I keep trying to drag Alex here, but she's too set in her ways" Maggie sounded a little miffed.

"Yeah…. That girl loves her meat."

"Once I tried to trick her by making 'chicken nuggets' out of garbanzo beans, mushrooms and potatoes and she ignored me for a week!" Both girls giggled at that.

"Well in Alex's defense, that does sound a bit sketchy." Sam teased.

"Have you found a place yet?" curiosity seeping into the Latina's voice.

"That's what I'll be doing all of next week"

"Well… let me know if you want some company. I wouldn't mind hanging out for a bit" Maggie admitted shyly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sam sounded amused and a little surprised at the admission.

"I just missed my friend is all…" the detective was fiddling with the paper napkin on the table.

"I-i missed you too…" Sam placed her hand over Maggie's to stop her fidgeting. 

* * *

**Saturday Alex and Maggie's Loft**

_(...while Lena and Kara are on their date…)_

Maggie was setting up the table for dinner. Alex noticed the extra place setting.

"Are we expecting someone else?" she asked as she placed the small salad bowl in the middle.

"Yeah… I ran into Sam earlier today. So I invited her over for dinner and to hang out for a bit." Maggie replied nonchalantly.

"Oh okay… it'll be nice to have another meat eater at the table" Alex cackles.

"Actually… we're having some vegan eggplant parmigiano and baked meatless 'meatballs'..."  
Maggie looked away trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's reaction.

"_Nooooo!_ You got your claws into that poor girl!" the redheaded woman was being a bit overly dramatic.

"For your information… it was Sam's idea. I did offer to make it the traditional way, but she insisted."  
Maggie smirked at the kicked puppy look on Alex's face.

"Don't worry I made yours extra meaty and cheesy."  
She rolled her eyes as her girlfriend perked up at that.

Ten minutes later and there was a knock on the door.  
Alex made her way to open it, crossing her arms and glaring at the person standing before her.

"_Ummm_ h-hi! I brought wine?" Sam felt a little uneasy under the redhead's stare.  
A brow shot up as Alex leaned in a little closer to the brunette.

"How could you Sam! I thought I knew you better than that?!" she whispered yelled.

"I-i'm sorry? I'm a little confused here Alex. Did I do something wrong?"  
Sam was getting worried, taking a small step back into the hallway

"Oh you know what you did! Don't even try to play dumb with me… You..."

Before Alex could say anything else, Maggie pushed her aside and grabbed Sam's hand pulling her in.

"Ignore the huffing puppy. She's just upset that you're passed up on eating meat tonight"

Sam's jaw dropped as she stared at Alex as she passed by.

"Seriously Danvers? Give me a heart attack why don't you!" the tall brunette grumbled out.  
Alex just stuck out her tongue in response.

Dinner surprisingly went well. It almost seemed like they have been doing this for a while.  
Something that didn't go unnoticed by the three women.  
As they settled down in the living room for coffee, Sam cleared her throat to pose her question.

"So it's Lena's birthday tomorrow… I was wondering if you guys would help me throw a surprise party for her?  
I already talked to Kara and she said she'd keep Lena _'busy'_ until dinner time."

"Yeah that sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?" the Latina was game.

"Nothing big really. Lena hates big parties.  
I figured we can do a simple dinner at that restaurant again?  
The one by the Marina?"

"Oh yeah! I can give them a call and make reservations for us. Five for 7pm?" Alex looks for confirmation.

"That sounds about right. At the very least that should give those two time to rest up and get ready"  
Sam and Maggie both had playful smirks. They were both counting down in their heads **_3 - 2 - 1…_**

"_**Awwww COME ON! **I didn't need to know that!** DAMMIT SAM!**_"

Alex exclaimed tossing a small pillow at her ex. Sam and Maggie laughing out loud at the blushing redhead.


	11. Chapter 11

_Kara chuckled as Lena closed her eyes_  
_"We're barely getting started love, but rest now... you're gonna need it"_  
_Lena sat up and looked down at the blonde with her "just fucked" grin._

* * *

The smell of sweat, sex and heavy panting filled the room.  
The lean muscular body of the blonde reporter lay between the voluptuous brunette's legs.  
Her head resting on a still quivering belly, as dainty fingers played with the sweaty strands of her golden tresses.  
She smiled up and locked eyes with sleepy green orbs.

"Still with me princess?" a lazy grin spreading across her lips.

".._.mmmhmmm_… but I think we need a break. You almost broke me with that last one."  
Lena joked as she tried to pull her lover up her body.

Kara crawled up her body planting kisses along the way, shifting to lay behind Lena.  
She loved being the 'big spoon'. Loved wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.  
The fact that she had better access to Lena's breasts was a huge plus.

Lena moaned out as they settled down. She could already feel the soreness from the last couple of hours.  
But by God it was well worth it! The blonde had pushed her to the limit til she finally had to beg to stop.  
She made a mental note to add more cardio to her exercise routine.

Lena smiled to herself as the last couple of hours replayed in her head. True to her word Kara was only getting warmed up.  
The blonde beauty took her every which way possible on every flat surface of her apartment.  
The only place they hadn't done it in yet was the bathroom.

It was somewhere between the 8th or 9th round (honestly she lost track after the 6th) they ended up on the bed.  
The sheets now somewhat damp from their sweaty naked bodies.  
Kara made sure to pull the thin blanket over their nakedness to stave off the early morning chill.  
Lena yawned her eyes getting heavy. A quick nap sounded so good right then.

* * *

**Sunday - Kara's Apartment - 10am**

Her arms felt weird. Like there was added pressure.  
Kara's eyes fluttered open, trying to make sense of the weird sensation in her arms.  
Confusion crossed her mind when she realized she couldn't move them.  
They were tied above her head for some reason.

Kara whipped her head around in search of her girlfriend.  
She was getting slightly worried when something moved from the corner of her eye.  
There, standing by the bathroom door was the brunette in question.

Lena stood there wearing nothing but her birthday present and a sexy smirk on her face.  
She stalked over to the bed, blue eyes following her movement.

"Glad to see you finally joined the land of the living Ms. Danvers"  
The CEO chuckled as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Not that I mind this one bit, but is there some reason why I'm tied up right now?  
Kara tested her bonds as she licked her lips.

"Hmmm… I was feeling a little extra playful all of a sudden. I thought I could collect on the rest of my birthday gift. "  
Lena was now crawling up the length of her lover's body, placing kisses along the way.

"Is that okay, Kara? Can I touch you? I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel... "  
The young Luthor whispered in the blonde's ear, her teeth nibbling on her lobe.  
Fingers raking over lean muscles of her girlfriend's abs.

Kara shuddered and tried not to groan out loud.  
She could only nod her head, not trusting her voice to sound needy.  
Lena leaned back, moving to kneel between the blonde's legs.  
Running her hands over sun kissed thighs, pushing them to part and bend at the knees.

Kara watched with rapt attention as the brunette grabbed hold of 8" dildo between her legs and let it rest on the groove of her cunt.  
Her heart rate picking up as Lena slowly slide the phallus along her slit, using her own wetness to lube it up.  
The tip bumping her clit on every stroke, making her hips jump.

"You like that Kara? I can't wait to sink this cock into your tight pussy. I want you to feel as good as you made me feel last night."  
Lena bit her lip as the plastic shaft became shinier.

"Lena… god stop teasing me! P-please baby?"  
Kara's hips started to rock up to gain more friction.

Lena positioned the tip to the blonde's entrance and gave a shallow thrust, sinking the plastic cock slowly inch by inch.  
Kara's breath hitching with every move. Lena paused to let her adjust when the last inch disappeared into her depth.  
Leaning down, their lips met and tongues clashed.

The brunette palmed at pert breasts and tugged on pink nubs, making the blonde groan into the kiss.  
Lena pulled out slightly til the tip was at the edge before thrusting back in.  
Kara gasped at the feeling. Lena grinned as she did it several times. Each time causing the blonde to yelp louder.

Lena started to build up steam. Her hips snapping faster and harder til she was all but pounding the blonde into the mattress.

With her hands tied above her head, Kara could only curl her fingers into fists.  
Her nails digging into the palm of her hands as her girlfriend fucked her hard.

"Yes! Yes! That's it baby! **_Fuuuuck!_**"  
"I-it feels g-good doesn't it?" Kara encouraged her lover.

"It feels amazing! It feels like my hips has a mind of its own. I just wanna keep pounding into you!"  
Kara threw her head back as she came undone, but the CEO kept on thrusting, even throwing a leg over her shoulder to reach deeper.

"Lena...Lena... fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop!"  
Kara was sobbing out in pleasure.

The brunette paused briefly to untie the blonde's arms and flip her over onto her stomach.  
She pushed her hips up to a kneeling position as she ease herself back inside her girlfriend's pussy.

One hand grabbed hold of a hip the other wrapping around the back of the blonde's neck.  
Now she understood why Kara couldn't stop last night.  
Why she just kept on pounding into her as she screamed out in ecstasy. It was hella addictive.

Kara buried her head into the pillows.  
Her screams muffled as she came once more.

Lena slowed down, rubbing the blonde's back, easing her down from her high.  
She was panting hard herself. She pulled away and rolled the blonde onto her back,  
watching her heaving chest as she caught her breath.

The brunette undid the straps and threw it somewhere on the bed.  
She bent her head down and began to lap at the blonde's pussy.  
Kara watched as Lena's pink tongue worked between her folds, cleaning up all the juice that spilled out from her cunt.

After a few minutes, Lena crawled up Kara's body and kissed her senseless.  
The blonde could taste herself on the brunette's tongue.  
They rolled over onto their sides facing each other, both grinning tiredly.

"I can't feel my legs…" Kara chuckled

"now you know how I felt"  
Lena snuggled closer, yawning as sleep slowly crept in.

"Yeah… but it's so worth it!"  
the blonde grinned back sleepily, wrapping her arms around the tired brunette.

* * *

It was close to 2pm the next they woke up. Kara dragged them both out of bed and into the shower.  
The hot spray of water washing away the sweat and hands rubbed over their aching bodies to relax their sore muscles.  
Half an hour later, they got out and dried each other off, opting to wear robes for the time being.

They padded into the kitchen and had a late lunch.  
Kara making some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and a small side salad,  
while Lena boiled some water for tea. A few stolen kisses here and there, every time they brushed up against each other.  
The domesticity of it all making the duo smile.

After lunch, they decided to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.  
Halfway thru, Lena paused the movie and turned to straddle the blonde.  
Kara placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and tilted her head to the side.  
Lena smiled at her nervously.

"Is everything ok princess?"

"Yeah… everything has been perfect! One of the best birthdays I've had" she grinned

"I'm glad! You deserve it!"  
Kara kissed her on the tip of her nose, making Lena giggle.

"I know it's my birthday and all, but I have a surprise for you" she smiled shyly.

"Oh?" The blonde was curious now.

Lena took a big calming breath.  
Her hands coming up to rub over Kara's chest.

"I'm moving…" she looked into confused blue eyes.

"You're moving? W-what do you mean you're moving?" The blonde questioned.

"I didn't want to tell you until everything was finalized, but we wrapped up all the paperwork on Friday.  
I'm relocating L-Corp headquarters here to National City….which means I'm moving as well…"  
Lena bit her lip waiting for the blonde's reaction.

Kara blinked owlishly and pursed her lips.

"So let me get this straight… You're moving the company here?"  
Lena nods, placing a kiss to Kara's neck.

"...a-and you're moving with the company?"  
The brunette nodded again kissing the other side of the blonde's neck.

"...s-so that means Y-you're gonna be here? In National City?"  
Kara's smile was blinding.  
Lena could only laugh out as the blonde pinned her down onto the couch and started kissing her face off.

"Oh my god Lena! That's the best news ever!"  
Kara squealed as she kissed the brunette soundly.

"You sound like you're happy Ms Danvers."  
Lena joked, running her hands up toned arms.

"I'm beyond ecstatic right now Ms Luthor" she grinned back.

"Good! Because I was hoping my awesome girlfriend would help me pick out an apartment starting Tuesday."  
Lena was back to being nervous again.

"Of course I'll come with you! You don't even have to ask twice" the blonde kissed her nervousness away.

Kara looked up at the clock on the wall… 4:30pm.  
She grumbled just a teeny bit, but she did promise Sam that they would meet up for dinner.  
She kissed Lena on the lips one more time before attempting to get up.

Lena however just wrapped her legs around her waist to keep the blonde in place.

"We need to go get ready for dinner princess… we have reservations at 7pm"

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay and order in and cuddle some more?"  
Lena gave her best puppy pout.

The blonde almost caved, but the thought of Sam coming over to drag them out was scary enough...or worse yet Alex.

"I wish we could sweetheart, but the girls will be waiting for us"  
she leaned down to kiss the pout away.

"Oh_ fiiineee_… lemme guess… Sam's idea right?" Lena huffed out.

"Yeah it is… but can you really blame her?"

"noo… I guess not…" Lena reluctantly agreed and untangled herself from the her blonde girlfriend.

Kara chuckled helping the dark-haired woman up off the couch and wrapping her arms around her.

"How bout this…. The sooner we get dinner over and done with, the sooner we can come back here for dessert ?"  
Kara suggested wagging her brow up and down.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting!"  
Lena smirked and practically ran back into the bedroom to get ready.

Kara shook her head trying not to laugh at her adorable yet sexy girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara stepped back into her bedroom drying her hair, but stopped in her tracks at the mouth watering image before her.  
Lena was standing in front of her dresser mirror curling her hair, wearing nothing but her black lacy underwear and stockings held up by garter belts.  
The brunette noticed her frozen girlfriend in the mirror. She smirked as she finished curling her tips.

"W-what are you wearing?"  
The blonde gulped as her eyes roamed over the dark-haired woman's body.  
Lena sashayed over to the blonde turning slowly when she was in front of her.

"You like? I got it just for you"  
the brunette purred into Kara's ear, fingers playing at the blonde's bra straps.

"Y-you did?"  
The reporter bit her lip.

"Uh huh… are you sure we have to meet up with the girls for dinner? I'm sure they would understand…"  
Lena kissed the blonde's collarbone and gave her best pout as she gazed into darkening blue eyes.

"As tempted as I am to just stay home and make love to you all night… we can't cancel on them"  
Kara sighed deeply pressing their foreheads together and kissing the brunette on the nose before willing herself to pull away from Lena's arms.

The brunette was still slightly pouting as she slipped on her red cocktail dress and put the finishing touches on her makeup.  
Kara slid up behind her and kissed her neck earning a groan from her girlfriend.

"I promise I will make it up to you later, princess"  
Kara nuzzled her nose into the brunette's hair.

"I'll hold you to that Ms Danvers… "

* * *

**Sunday - Waterfront Grill - 6:45pm**

The girls pulled up in front of the restaurant. Kara handed her keys over to the valet attendant as she ran to the other side to assist Lena out of the car.  
Lena slipped her arm into Kara's and they made their way to the entrance. Kara paused in her tracks just before the couple reached the doors to the restaurant.  
Lena turned quizzically at her girlfriend.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine… just to warn you though this was supposed to be a surprise dinner party…"  
Kara stressed on the surprise part.

"Well if it was supposed to be a surprise , then why did you tell me about it?"  
The brunette huffed out.

"Cause somebody was being all sexy pouty and wanting to stay in and ' cuddle '..."  
Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist pulling her close.

"Oh yeah… and it would have worked too…"  
Lena just grinned as she pretended to dust lint off of Kara's shoulders.

"Don't remind me… do you know how hard it is to restrain myself knowing what you're wearing under this dress?"  
The blonde growled in a low voice in Lena's ear. The brunette shivered and bit her lip, loving the feel of fingers digging hard into her hip.

"I'm sure you can remind me later?"  
The brunette just kissed her girlfriend on the lips and gave her a challenging stare.

"Oh you can bet on it princess…"  
Kara was grinning widely as she held the door open for her lover.  
They were escorted to a smaller back room, where the rest of their party was waiting.

* * *

_**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

The three women yelled out as the young Luthor crossed the threshold into the smaller dining room.  
Lena smiled at them and just laughed, thanking them politely.  
Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend's reaction, before turning to slap Kara on the shoulder.

"You told her?! It was supposed to be a surprise ..." Sam growled.

"I had to! We wouldn't even have made it out the door…. And oww!"  
Kara grumbled and rubbed at her arm.

"Hey now! No hitting my girlfriend… that's my job. Besides… she really did try."  
Lena defended her girlfriend.

"I'm sure she did…"  
Alex chimed in rolling her eyes at her pouting little sister.

"Heeyyy! I did too! You try saying ' _no_ ' to all that…"  
Kara gestured at her smirking girlfriend.

"Little D has a point… that's pretty hard to argue"  
Maggie backed up the blonde as she eyed the CEO.

Alex and Sam just stared at the detective.

"What? Little Luthor's looking good"  
the short latina just shrugged her shoulders and winked at Lena.

"Awww thanks Maggie" Lena blushed.

"Thanks for that… now stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Kara jokes.

The girls settled at the table as their server came in to take their drink and appetizer orders.  
They made small talk until their drinks arrived, then made a toast to the birthday girl.  
Clinking their glasses together they drank to Lena's health.

The waiter came back and dropped off the appetizers and salads before taking the rest of their food orders.  
While they were waiting, Alex had let slip that she was available on Wednesday and Maggie on Tuesday to help Sam with the apartment hunting.

Lena just raised her brow at that. Sam having seen that, knows she'll be questioned about it at some point.  
Kara only got more excited as she told the group that she would be helping Lena out as well starting Tuesday.  
The talk of moving in the next few weeks bringing out excitement to the whole table.

"I still can't believe it! In just a few short weeks...we'll be in the same city! We can go on dates and have sleepovers on the weekends…. And girls night!"  
the blonde reporter was practically bouncing in her seat. The others just chuckled at the adorkable blonde.

"So the girls and I were thinking of going to that dance club near our hotel. You two wanna come along?"  
Sam looked at Kara and Lena.

The blonde broke out into a huge grin. She loved dancing!  
She glanced at her girlfriend and curbed her excitement.

"I'll leave it up to the birthday girl. Whatever she wants goes for tonight."  
The blonde smiled and winked at Lena.

Lena blushed, leaning into Kara's side to kiss her on the cheek.

"I suppose we could go for a little bit. We can leave the car back at the hotel and just stay there for the night  
so we can have a few drinks with the girls and not worry driving home?" Lena suggested.

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend.

"Sure... we can do that, princess. It'll be fun"

The young CEO then lowered her voice so only Kara could hear.

"Plus we can use the jacuzzi tub afterwards"  
she purred and nipped at the blonde's ear.  
Kara shuddered, envisioning wet skin on wet skin.

"As you wish my love"  
the reporter brought the brunette's hand up to her lips & kissed her palm.  
Lena just smiled fondly at the sweet gesture.

Sam turned her attention to Alex and Maggie. The other couple were discussing something in hushed tones.  
The redhead looked up and caught the tall brunette staring at them. She blushed and nudge Maggie, tilting her head towards Sam.

Sam raised her brow at that, curiosity seeping in.

"And what are you two up to over there?"  
Sam's teasing tone making the other two blush.

"What makes you think we're up to something Sammy?"  
The detective chimed in. Her arm slung over the back of Alex's chair.

"Well first of all… you two have been acting weird all night every time I look your way.  
Second of all… you only call me '_Sammy_' when you need something Mags…  
And third… Alex can't keep eye contact with me for more than 2 seconds. So what gives?"  
The tall brunette shrugged her shoulders as she waits for an answer.

The couple looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation, until the redhead sighed and looked away.  
The detective just smirked at her girlfriend.

Alex closed her eyes to steal her nerves.

"Maggie and I were wondering, if it's okay with you, if we could crash at your room tonight? Lena made a good point about drinking and driving…." she trailed off.

Sam just stared at the two in amusement.

"Was that all? Of course you can… I was gonna suggest that anyway" the brunette laughed lightly.

"See! Told you Sammy would be game."  
The detective winked at Sam, making her blush.

The small group of girls settled their bill and headed off to the hotel to drop off their cars and to freshen up a bit.  
The trio headed up to Sam's room to fix their hair and Kara & Lena headed up to the CEO'S suite.

Kara sat on the couch as Lena excused herself heading into the washroom.  
Lena looked herself over in the mirror making sure everything was still in place.  
She turned to the door but stopped short. Biting her lip in thought as she glanced back at the mirror as if having a silent conversation with herself.

Steeling her nerves, she lifted her dress and tugged the lacy material of her panties down her thick thighs tossing it to the floor.  
Glancing back at the mirror, she smoothed down her dress and grinned at her own reflection.

"Let the fun begin…" she whispered into the empty room.

* * *

**The Chained Rabbit**

The girls met up at the lobby and walked down the block and across the street to the club.  
They didn't even have to stand in line as the bouncer waved them in as soon as they were close enough.  
The other patrons groaned at this but immediately shut up when the bouncer glared at them.

The girls were ushered into the VIP area and drink orders were quickly taken.  
The girls sat around on the plush couches waiting on their drinks and just simply taking in their surroundings.  
The pulsating beat of the music and the heat rising from the dance floor setting the mood in the dimly lit room.

Lena chose to sit on her girlfriend's lap on the love seat, being careful not to give anyone an eye full up her dress, while the trio sat on the longer one.  
The first round was on the house. The young CEO decided to just do a bottle service so that they wouldn't have to wait on the server.  
She ordered a bottle of scotch for her and Alex, tequila for Maggie and vodka for Sam & Kara plus the appropriate mixers.

Once everything was set up, shots of tequila were poured out and the girls toasted to a fun night.  
Kara jumped up and dragged her girlfriend to the dance floor.  
Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck while Kara's hands rested on the curve of her hips, one leg wedging itself between the CEO's.  
The blonde pulled their bodies close swaying to the beat. The brunette threw her head back as the blonde reporter kissed down her neck.

Sam, Alex & Maggie had another round of shots before joining the other two on the dance floor.  
The couple's little bubble got disrupted when the little fiery latina jumped on Kara's back.  
Alex laughed at her girlfriend's antics and Sam slid behind Lena in a friendly embrace.

"Now aren't you glad you came out for this?"  
The tall brunette yelled over the music. They both laughed seeing Alex and Maggie make a "Kara Sandwich".  
The bubbly blonde laughing out loud as they jumped around to the beat.  
Sam buried her face in Lena's hair trying to contain her laughter, while the CEO just smiled wide & watched the trio.

After 20 minutes, the group headed back to their section and drank more.  
This time Alex and Lena both enjoying the 25 Year Old Sherry Oak Macallan Scotch, Kara a cranberry vodka,  
Sam a Vodka seven with a splash of cran and Maggie poured herself some tequila with a bit of grapefruit & lime juice.  
The girls were enjoying their drinks when a familiar face walked came up to their area.

"Well it looks like this is where the party is at!"  
a tall dark handsome man leaned over the back of the couch.

"James! What are you doing here?"  
Alex voiced out in surprise. Kara just raised a brow at his sudden appearance.

"Just us boys hanging out"  
James laughed as he pointed at a table down the way where Mon-el and Winn were talking.

"So what are we celebrating?"  
James asked, his gaze lingered on Lena.

"We're celebrating Lena's birthday"  
Maggie piped in, taking a long sip from her drink.

James turned to Lena with what he thinks is a charming smile.

"Well then a very happy birthday to a very beautiful lady…. Can I buy you a drink?"

Lena leans back into Kara's side resting a hand on the blonde's thigh with a polite smile on her lips.

"Thank you, but I'll have to pass on the drink" pointing to their table with the three bottles that's halfway gone.

"As you can see... we have it covered"

Kara just turned her head into the brunette's hair to hide her amusement at James' dejected look.  
The other three tried to cover up their laughter by coughing into their drinks.

James not taking the hint, swung for the fence once again.

"How bout a dance then?"  
he pointed to the crowded dance floor behind him.

Lena could feel the growl rumbling in the blonde's chest and how her grip on the CEO's waist tightened just a bit.  
Turned on at how possessive Kara was being, making her grin widely.

James, thinking that her smile was aimed at him, extended a hand for the dark-haired woman to take.

"Sure I would love too, but only if my girlfriend agrees to it"  
Lena smiled at him sweetly, batting her eyes. She turned towards Kara and kissed the blonde's neck.

James withdrew his hands and locked eyes with the blonde's steely gaze.

"G-girlfriend…?" he stuttered out.  
If looks could kill he'd be dead on the spot.

"Sorry James but Lena's dance card is full"  
Kara gritted out as she slowly stood up and pulled the younger woman to her side.  
Lena could only shrug at James and bit her lip as Kara led her to the dance floor.

The trio on the couch couldn't hold it back any longer and giggled like school girls.  
Maggie almost slipping off her seat.

James just turned back and headed back to his table like a kicked puppy.  
Winn patting him on the back at his obvious strike out.

Out on the dance floor, Lena groaned as the blonde sucked on her pulse point.  
As soon as the two disappeared in the sea of writhing bodies, Kara attacked her neck.  
Biting, sucking, kissing down her throat. The blonde's hands roaming down her back, one resting on her hips, the other cupping her ass cheek.

Lena ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, scratching at her scalp and tugging her head back.  
Kara looked up to see green orbs staring back at her, before ruby red lips crashed onto hers.  
Their tongues battling for dominance. Kara let the brunette win this time as she bit down on the blonde's lip, tugging and sucking on it.

Kara could only moan and brought both hands to rest on Lena's supple rear, giving it a nice firm squeeze.  
Lena pushed herself closer to the blonde. Their breasts pressing hard against each other.  
The CEO released the blonde's lip with a 'pop' as she turned around in Kara's arms and started to grind her ass to the blonde's crotch.  
Her hips swaying to the music.

Any one watching the scene wouldn't be able to tear their eyes away.  
Kara's fingertips started to rake themselves up Lena's thighs.  
Just as she hit the hem of the brunette's dress, Lena intertwines their fingers and tugged the blonde to follow her.

The CEO led them to a dark corner of the club behind some curtains.  
Lena let the blonde pin her to the wall and reveled at the feel of a strong muscular thigh pressing between her legs, pushing her dress a little higher.  
The delicious friction on her heated core ripped a loud groan from Lena.

Kara snaked a hand up her girlfriend's dress, surprised at feeling nothing but wetness on her fingertips.  
Stunned blue eyes locked on to darkening green orbs.

"You seem to be missing something… where are your panties?"  
Kara asked calmly as she started to slide her fingers up and down a wet slit.

"O-on the bathroom f-floor… b-back at the h-hotel…"  
Lena bit back a moan, rolling her hips against the blonde's hands, her hands fisted into Kara's shirt.

"tsk tsk… someone's being a naughty little girl…"  
Kara husked into the brunette's ear, her fingers dipping into molten lava, spreading Lena's wetness onto a hardened clit.  
The CEO's hips bucking off the wall as the blonde rubbed at her bundle of nerves.

"I think I should take you back to your room for a proper punishment, don't you think?"  
Kara punctuated her remark by sinking two fingers deep into her girlfriend.  
She held them there not moving, just feeling the brunette's clenching walls around her digits.

"Yes! Yes! P-please punish me daddy! I've been such a bad girl"  
Lena mewled, her hand wrapping around Kara's wrist urging her to move her hand.  
Kara complied as she started to pump in a slow, hard rhythm.  
Lena's moans were getting louder as the blonde picked up the pace.

Kara clamped a hand over the brunette's mouth to muffle her heavenly sounds.

"Shhh…. You can't be too loud princess, unless you want somebody to find us."  
Kara quirked a brow, adding a third finger, stretching the brunette further.

"Unless that's what you want? Is that what you want baby? Do you want somebody to see you getting fucked against this wall?"  
Kara was now curling her fingers. Lena's pussy walls clenching down hard with every word from the blonde's mouth.

"Maybe we should let James see you like this? Panting hard and about to cum on my fingers….hmmm?"  
Lena's eyes grew wide, her back arching off the wall as she screamed into Kara's hand.  
She was cumming so hard, soaking the blonde's hand with her juice.

Kara just kept pumping steadily, taking out a finger helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm.  
Lena rolling her hips hard onto the blonde's hand.

"That's it baby! Cum on my fingers… good girl…"  
Kara said in a soothing voice.  
She uncovered the CEO's mouth as she kissed the brunette's lips.  
Lena panting hard.

"K-Kara… please can we go home now?"  
Lena pleaded, her pussy still quivering from her orgasm.  
Kara pulled out her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, tasting the brunette's essence.

"God I love how you taste, baby… I can't wait to spread you wide open and bury my tongue in your dripping folds."  
Kara sucked hard at Lena's pulse point, making her gasp.

As soon as Lena had better control over her body's reaction, the blonde pulled her back over to their table.

"Hey guys… Lena and I are gonna head out. It's been a long day"  
the blonde reporter reasoned avoiding prolonged eye contact.  
Maggie and Sam already snickering hard at Lena's _'just fucked_' expression.

"Yeah Lena looks all _tucked out_"  
Sam chuckled and gave Kara a wink.

"You should go _tuck her_ in bed"  
Maggie chimed in, wiggling her brow suggestively.

Alex just shook her head at the other two and waved off her sister and the CEO.

"How bout we just grab these bottles and continue this party at the hotel?"  
Sam asked the other two. Alex just got up and placed the scotch bottle under her leather jacket.  
Maggie following suit and talking the bottle of tequila, leaving the bottle of Gray Goose for Sam to carry.

The girls got back in record time, making sure to grab a bucket of ice on the way to the room.

Oh boy was this gonna be a long night….


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday Morning**

**Crystal Palace - Sam's Room**

_\- Ugh… I feel like a truck hit me… -_

The tall brunette groaned out at the tight feeling in her head.  
She rolled over onto her side and got more comfortable.  
A hand sliding over her midsection startled her as the warm body snuggled closer to her back.

\- _What the hell?_ -  
Sam's eyes popped open eyeing the mop of auburn hair splayed on the pillow in front of her.  
She jumped even more when the woman rolled over to bury her head into her chest.  
The brunette lifted the sheet covering them and peeked underneath, noting the lack of clothing between them.

\- _Holy shit... what in the world happened?_ -

The figure behind her pressed her lips to her shoulder blade.  
Sam turned her head, confirming that the short brunette was indeed behind her.  
She tried to gently untangle herself from between the two women.  
Both Alex and Maggie groaned and shifted but didn't wake up.

Sam went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up some.  
She made her way back into the room and stood at the foot of the bed staring down at the slumbering women.  
Shaking her head, she took a few pills and left the bottle of Advil on the bedside table along with a glass of water for the girls.

Sam got dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants, a pink tank top and a gray zip up sweater.  
She sent a text to Lena, hoping that the young CEO would get her message and meet her down at the cafe in the lobby.

**$ m:** pleeeease tell me you're awake! I need to talk to you…

A few minutes later she got a response.

**Lena:** yeah I'm up… what's up?

**$ m:** emergency… meet me at the cafe down stairs _**asap**_!

Throwing one more look over her shoulder, Sam exited her room and made her way down.

/

Lena rolled over to grab her cellphone when it dinged.  
She replied to Sam's text and put her phone back on the nightstand.  
The brunette rolled back over to snuggle into her girlfriend's arms.

"… everything ok?" The blonde yawned.

"yeah… it was just Sam. She wanted to meet up for coffee real quick. Go back to sleep baby."  
the CEO kissed the reporter on the lips as she slipped out the bed to get dressed.

Lena got dressed, pulling on black sweat pants and a dark blue hoodie. She put her hair up in a messy bun.  
Leaning over the blonde's prone form, Lena asked if she wanted anything from the cafe.

"Just bring me back a mocha latte & a sticky bun if they have it please and thank you"  
Kara pulled her down for a deep kiss.

Lena smiled into the kiss and promised to hurry back.  
Grabbing $20 from her wallet and a key card, she left to go meet her friend.

* * *

**Crystal Palace - Cafe del Sol**

Sam was already sitting at a table sipping on her drink when Lena walked in.  
The tall brunette didn't seem to have noticed her at all.  
She was in deep thought as snippets of last night started coming back to her.  
Flashes of skin sliding on naked skin, kisses and bodies pressing against each other played in her mind.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor pulled Sam from her thoughts.

"Alright… what's the emergency?"  
The young Luthor asked, placing her cup of coffee in front of her.

Sam fiddled with the napkin in her hands.

"I… i think I slept with Alex last night…"  
she paused tearing a piece off.

"_You did what?!_" Lena whispered yelled.

"... and Maggie apparently… "  
Sam added tearing the napkin up even more as she looked up at her friend's shocked face.

"How the hell…. Are you sure it even happened?!"  
the CEO questioned.

"After you guys left. We took the rest of the alcohol back up to my room.  
We did more shots and it kinda started to blur from there. When I woke up this morning…  
I was sandwiched between the two and we were all… well… _naked_.."  
Sam took a sip from her cup.

Lena sat back and just stared wide eyed at her CFO.  
She was expecting a make out session at most between one of the women.  
She sensed a slight shift with their interactions but chose not to point it out.  
She however wasn't prepared for an apparent menage a troi.

"Wow Sam… just wow…"

"I know… I know… I wasn't expecting that either.." she sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Lena prodded.

"I don't know if we just got caught in the moment, but we definitely have to talk this out."  
Sam massaged her temple. Her headache starting to come back.

"Maybe it won't be that bad? Good luck with that in any case"  
Lena placed a hand over the brunette's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze to show her support and a small smile aimed at the other woman.

"Thanks… you should probably head back up to your girl before she starts wondering where you ran off too"  
Sam smirked at her boss.

Lena just blushed as she stood up and gave the other brunette a tight hug,  
before heading back to the counter to order Kara's drink and sticky buns.

* * *

**Crystal Palace - Sam's Room**

Sam made her way back up to her room with a tray of coffee and bagels.  
She glanced at the bed noticing that only Maggie was still wrapped up in the sheets.

Alex came out of the bathroom with nothing but a robe on.  
The redhead sat down on the couch, thanking Sam for being thoughtful enough to leave the bottle of Advil out.

"Here… I figured you could use this too"

Sam only chuckled as she handed Alex her cup of coffee.

The brunette leaned back in her seat as she eyed her ex.  
Alex closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she took a sip from her cup.  
The hot liquid coursing down her throat slowly waking her up.  
She could feel the brunette's questioning gaze, but chose not to address it just yet.

A few minutes passed, neither one noticing the Latina stir from the bed.  
She softly padded over to them with the sheet wrapped around her body.  
The detective leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, then in a surprising move  
turned around and kissed Sam before taking the remaining cup on the tray.  
A smile forming on her face at the taste of the Chai Latte on her tongue.

Sam blushed at the unexpected, but totally pleasant feeling of soft lips.  
She cleared her throat, grasping on how to address the situation.

"You're thinking about it to hard Sam.. "  
Alex decided to save the CFO the trouble of breaking the ice.

"it's kinda hard not to think about it in all honesty. What happened last night?"  
Sam looked between the other two.

"Nothing that we didn't want to happen"  
Maggie grinned, causing Alex to roll her eyes and Sam to just stare at her.

"Don't be a smart ass Mags… It's too early for that"  
the tall brunette groaned.

"Look… Maggie and I talked about it last night.  
We both agreed that _if_ something were to happen, we would just go with it.  
We're all adults here. We had fun and that was that."  
Alex calmly pointed out.

"No you're right… no big deal! We were just having fun and got caught up in the moment"  
Sam cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

Maggie only listened to them, knowing that things weren't that simple between the three of them.  
She wasn't as drunk or at least had a better recollection of last night's events.  
There were feelings involved and words uttered that resonated within her head. She'll have to talk to them separately.

Both Alex and Sam were somewhat still in denial about everything.  
A day or two should be enough time for them to process and work out their emotions.

Twenty minutes later both Alex and Maggie were dressed and headed back to their apartment to get ready for work.  
They helped Sam tidy up a bit before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

As soon as the two women left, Sam trudged back into the bathroom to run a hot bath.  
She stripped out of her clothes and got in the tub letting the warm water soothe away the tension from her body.  
She closed her eyes, memories from last night becoming more vivid.

/

_**Flashback**_

_The three women came into the room giggling.  
They set their half empty bottles and the bucket of ice on the coffee table as they fell to the floor.  
Sam was the first to stir. Sitting up, she grabbed two cubes of ice and tossed it at the other figures.  
Alex and Maggie both sat up leaning their backs on the couch._

_"Let's play a game and do more shots!"  
Maggie suggested to the others, already rationing out shots of tequila.  
They downed their drinks as another round was poured out._

_"I'm game…. Truth or dare?"  
Sam got up to grab three more cups and a can of Sprite on the counter.  
She started pouring out their drinks. Scotch on the rocks for Alex,  
tequila with a splash of sprite for Maggie and a Vodka sprite for herself._

_"Sure… why not. If you don't want to answer a question or do the dare then you have to drink?"  
Alex sat up on her knees reaching for her glass._

_"Sounds good to me. You go first Mags since it was your idea"  
the tall brunette bit into an ice cube, letting the pieces melt in her mouth._

_"Alright! Alex… truth or dare?" looking at the redhead with a smirk._

_"...Truth…" Alex hesitated slightly._

_"... have you ever walked in on someone else masturbating?"  
The latina questioned._

_"... once… " the FBI agent answered, avoiding looking at Sam, who was suddenly blushing._

_"oh no… you don't get off that easy Danvers! No one word answers and you have to explain"  
the detective said with glee._

_"fineee… I walked in on Sam. She was waiting in my apartment to surprise me when I got home from work... happy?"  
The redhead glared at her girlfriend._

_"yes…. Your turn."  
she grinned._

_"Sawyer ...Truth or dare?"  
she fired back_

_"dare me Danvers"  
she was being cheeky._

_"ok… I dare you to strip down to your underwear for the rest of the game"  
Alex had a playful glint in her eye. Sam tried not to stare as the detective pulled off her clothes._

_"Done! That was lame by the way... Ok Sammy you're up"  
she turned to face the flushed looking brunette._

_"Truth…" she mumbled_

_"whaaat? Come on Sam?" Maggie whined._

_Sam only glared back at her._

_"Ok, have it your way…. Who's the better kisser? Me or Alex?"  
Maggie's brow rose. Alex now facing her ex as well curiosity getting the best of her._

_"No fair Mags… the comparison wouldn't be fair. We were both young and didn't know what we were doing.  
Plus we haven't had that kind of contact in years!"  
Sam protested. Maggie leaned in and smashed their lips together._

_Sam's eyes shot wide open, caught of guard as soft lips fell upon hers.  
Maggie pulled back and motioned for Alex to do the same.  
The CFO saw this one coming but was still unprepared for the tingling sensation it caused.  
Alex pulled away and sat back down._

_"So what's the verdict?"  
Alex inquired_

_Sam just cleared her throat, looked back and forth between the two and reached for her cup, taking a big gulp of her drink._

_"That's cheating Arias!"  
Maggie challenged._

_"Not at all… the rules were if you don't want to answer you take a drink. So I drank. No cheating there."  
Sam stuck out her tongue at them like an 8 yr old._

_"She got you there babe"  
Alex chuckled._

_Maggie just crossed her arms over her chest. Making her breast pop up even more._

_"Alex… truth or dare?"  
Sam decided to move the game along._

_"truth" Alex responded._

_"whoa hold up...new rule… can't pick the same thing more than twice in a row.  
Otherwise this one here will keep picking truth. So this is your last one this round Danvers "  
Maggie piped in._

_"whaaat?! You can't invoke a new rule once the game is in play!"  
Alex argued._

_"Sorry Alex… I have to agree with Maggie on this one."  
Sam shrugged her shoulders._

_"fine! Just ask me your stupid question already"  
she grumbled._

_"How was that kiss?" Sam was grinning now her brows wiggling.  
Maggie laughed out loud at that.  
Alex just took a gulp from her cup._

_"that good huh?"  
Sam's grin grew wider._

_"Not saying anything…"  
Alex just looked at her smugly._

_"ah but it's what You're not saying that says it all"  
Maggie chimed in making Alex blush._

_"shut it Sawyer…. Truth or dare?"_

_"Hmmm I'll go truth this time"_

_"Why did you kiss Sam?"_

_Maggie thought about it for a few minutes. She looked at Sam briefly.  
Looking away she took her drink. The tall brunette was getting confused to say the least._

_"Okay maybe we should call it quits or we're gonna get drunk. I don't know about you but I don't want to wake up with a wicked hangover."_

_Sam got up from her spot and walked over to the dresser.  
She fished out two large shirts and tossed them at her guests._

_"Figured that would be me comfortable to sleep in"_

_Both Maggie and Alex got up and went to the bathroom together to change, while Sam changed in the bedroom._

_Ten minutes later the two emerged from the bathroom, their face washed and wearing the borrowed shirts._

_"You guys can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch"  
the tall brunette grabbed an extra pillow and was headed for the couch._

_"We can't let you do that! This is your room after all"  
Alex held Sam's wrist._

_"yeah… I mean we're all adults here and the bed is big enough for all of us…"  
Maggie trailed off._

_Sam chewed on her lip in thought.  
She just nodded her head and slid into the left side of the bed.  
Alex moved to lay in the middle and Maggie turned the lights out sliding in and spooning her girlfriend.  
Sam only turned the other way to give the couple some privacy and willing sleep to come fast._

/

Sam jolted in the tub. She must have dozed off at some point.  
The now rapidly cooling water lapping at her skin making her shiver.  
She got out and dried herself off, draining the water before heading back into the dimly lit room.  
The tall brunette just wanted to lay down, but a glance at the unmade bed made her think twice and splayed out on the couch instead.

Sam closed her eyes, willing for sleep to take over.  
Ten minutes passed and she was nowhere near sleep.  
Every time she closed her eyes she could she them.  
Images of limbs tangled up, wrapped up in each other….  
Naked bodies writhing, sweating, and panting.  
The smell of sex still permeating the air, overloading the brunette's senses.

Sam let out a deep sigh as her fingers trailed down her torso.  
Her shaking hands feeling almost foreign on her heated skin.  
She chewed her lip before deciding to lay herself down in the middle of the bed.  
The robe she was wearing now discarded letting the now cold sheets envelope her heated body.  
The scent of her bed mates still lingered making her head swim.  
Sam's eyes grew heavy as she drifted off.

/

**_Flashback_**

_Sam rolled onto her side now facing her sleeping guests.  
Her brown eyes fluttered open to take in their beauty. They were both facing her.  
Spooning in fact. Maggie with an arm wrapped over Alex's middle. Their fingers intertwined._

_That had been her once upon a time. Holding Alex like that.  
Their legs rubbing together unconsciously while they slept.  
Then she sighed remembering the times she was held by the detective.  
She figured out early on that the latina had a penchant for being the 'big spoon'.  
She didn't expect that from the shorter woman.  
Now that she thought about it, it made sense._

_It was the sound of heavy breathing and hushed tones that brought her into consciousness.  
Sam didn't open her eyes though, fearing what she might see.  
The voice now getting clearer as she becomes more alert._

_"Babe… are you sure?"  
Alex's voice sounded unsure._

_"We talked about this… are you having second thoughts?"  
Maggie questioned in between kisses._

_"No… I want this… but how sure are we that she would want to join in?"  
The redhead was panting now. Her voice thick with arousal._

_Maggie paused and looked over Alex's shoulder.  
Her observation skills as a detective coming in handy._

_"We could always just ask. What do you say Sam?"  
amusement clear in the detective's voice.  
Alex turning over to face the tall brunette._

_Sam opened her eyes at the two women eagerly staring back at her.  
Alex was in nothing but her white thong,  
Maggie's hand massaging a breast the other tracing patterns over her midsection.  
The CFO propped herself up on her elbows licking her lips, eyes roaming over their bodies._

_"Are you sure?"  
her voice trembling._

_Instead of a verbal answer, Alex threw caution to the wind and grabbed Sam by the scruff of her neck and smashed their lips together.  
The brunette moaned as Alex's tongue massaged her own, delving deeper into her mouth._

_Maggie laying kisses on the redhead's shoulder, her hand skimming across her girlfriend's hip to graze the bronze thighs of her childhood love.  
Her fingertips inching their way under her sleep shirt, cupping the other woman's supple breast._

_The detective leaned over Alex, trailing kisses on Sam's thighs.  
Left. Right. Alternating until she reached the hem of her shirt.  
The tall brunette broke her kiss to roll onto her back,  
watching as Maggie pushed her shirt over her hips and bunching up just under her breasts.  
Alex took this moment to attack her neck. Biting, sucking and licking at her pulse point._

_The latina now kneeling between her spread thighs, her face hovering inches from her core.  
Sam could feel her breath ghosting over her heated flesh.  
Alex, now tugging on her shirt, pulling it off for an unobstructed view of her heaving chest.  
Plump lips attaching themselves onto a straining nipple as a hand crept up to massage her neglected tit._

_"Tell me Sammy… can I touch you here?"  
__The detective rasped, her tongue playing at the edge of the brunette's underwear.  
Sam could only nod not trusting her voice._

_Maggie paused her ministration, to look straight into brown orbs._

_"We need to hear you say it Sam… or we both stop.."  
As if to prove her point, the redhead pulls her head back.  
Letting the nipple go with a loud pop.  
Both women now sitting back on their haunches waiting in anticipation._

_The tall brunette looking back and forth between the two women._

_"I… I want this… I want you both."_

_No sooner as the words left her mouth did Maggie and Alex push her back down on her back.  
Their hands and mouths all over making her feel good.  
All week she had fantasized about one or the other.  
But having them both at the same time was otherworldly._

_Maggie tugged the black cloth covering her pussy to the side as she took a broad lick up her slit.  
Sam's hips jerked at the contact. Alex straddling her stomach as she tangled her fingers  
into to her hair bringing their faces closer as she ground her hips down._

_"God I missed this… I miss feeling you trembling under me…"  
the redhead whispered in her ear.  
Sam brought her hands to rest on the curve of her ass to help with her movements._

_"I missed you too … god you feel so good!"_

_The brunette's hips bucking at the feel of lips wrapping around her bundle of nerves.  
She hissed at the sensation. She didn't have to see the detective's face to know she was smirking at her reaction._

_Alex shifted, now positioning herself behind Sam, so that the brunette was sitting up between her legs and leaning into her body.  
They both watched as Maggie worked the now soaking black piece of cloth down Sam's legs._

_"I forgot how good you taste Sammy… still definitely one of my favorites"  
Maggie licked her lips staring down at Sam's glistening cunt lips.  
Alex ran her tongue up her neck to her ear. She watched on as her girlfriend's pink tongue lapped at Sam's clit.  
The redhead reached down to pull Sam's pussy lips apart, giving Maggie better access to bury her tongue inside._

_"So hot… I love watching my girlfriend eat you out"  
Alex sucked on her neck, but never breaking her gaze at Maggie's bobbing head.  
While the detective was busy drilling her tongue into her cunt,  
Alex was pinching and circling Sam's clit and whispering filthy things in the brunette's ear._

_"Is it as good as you remember Sam? I can't wait for my turn. Lick you good and hard til you're riding my face."_

_Sam couldn't remember Alex being this assertive.  
Maybe it was because she had back up in the form of one Maggie Sawyer.  
Whatever it was ...her confidence level was hella sexy.  
She was close to the edge, her senses overwhelmed from the visual and auditory assaults._

_Sensing the brunette was close Maggie locked eyes with Alex as if in a silent agreement.  
She held one of the redhead's hands and as one they both worked a finger into the tall brunette.  
Feeling the fluttering muscle clenching down on their digits only made them pick up their pace._

_Alex pushed the CFO into a kneeling position. Maggie following suit.  
They thrust their fingers nice and slow, rocking their bodies in time.  
The FBI agent tugging at one nipple while Maggie leaned in to suckle on the other._

_Sam's mewling grew louder.  
That coil within about to snap.  
She arched her back as a white blinding heat over took her…_

Sam's eyes snapped wide open.  
The feel of fingers working between her thighs very real.  
She looked down only to see her own fingers working between her folds.  
She was alone in the bed, but cumming hard.  
Her long fingers deep within her. Her thighs quivering at the delicious feeling.  
She closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing.  
She wondered if both Alex and Maggie remembered as much.

Where would this leave them?  
Or was it a one time only experience.  
She sighed rolling over in the bed.

* * *

**Crystal Palace - Lena's Suite**

Lena entered the room quietly.  
She placed the drink tray on the coffee table along with a small box of donuts.  
She tiptoed over to the bed stripping her clothes along the way.  
Kara laid face down, the sheets only covering her naked ass.

Lena slid in next to her, laying kisses on the blonde's exposed back and shoulders.  
Kara sleepily opened her eyes at the feel of soft lips on her skin.  
She rolled over onto her back propping herself up on elbows as Lena straddle her abs.

The raven-haired CEO, raking her fingers in messy golden hairs, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.  
Kara sat up sliding her hands over the smooth porcelain skin of the brunette's thighs coming to rest on her supple ass.

Lena moaned into the blonde's mouth at the feel of strong hands squeezing and kneading her booty.  
She was rocking her hips now at Kara's urging.  
The blonde's lips working down her neck and nipping at her collar.  
She shifted to a kneeling position, causing Lena to wrap her legs around a slender waist.

Kara started to lower Lena down onto her back.  
One hand supporting the brunette's weight, the other outstretched to guide their bodies onto the mattress.  
The CEO's head was slightly dangling at the edge, but she didn't care as the blonde trailed kisses between the valley of her breasts.

The blonde reporter hooked Lena's thighs over her arms,  
her face hovering inches from the brunette's heated wet cunt.  
Their eyes locked as Kara's pink tongue poked thru her lips and took a slow broad lick up a wet slit.

Lena bit her lip, whimpering at the sight.  
Her hips rolling up to meet Kara's slow strokes,  
one hand shooting out to grab hold of the blonde's head to keep her in place.

" _Yesss…._ Right there! J-just like that! **Fuck!** fuck yes! Lick it good..."  
Lena hissed out.

Kara gripped the brunette's thighs harder as she rolled over, forcing the now panting CEO to straddle her face.  
A wicked grin playing on her lips at the surprised look on her girlfriend's face.

Adjusting her hands to now grip curvaceous hips, the blonde urged the brunette to grind down her hips.  
Lena hesitated. She'd never been in this position before.

"It's okay princess… just ride me. I want you cumming hard on my tongue"  
Kara's reassuring words calmed down her nerves.

The blonde gazed at the quivering woman above her.  
Lena, panting with her lip pulled between her teeth,  
a deep moan bubbling from her throat as Kara kissed and nipped the tender flesh of her inner thigh.

Lena's hip jerked as a hot, slick tongue ran over her wet slit, nudging and teasing her clit.  
Slowly she lowered herself back down onto that firm muscle wiggling its way between her lips.  
The blonde's thumbs prying those lips apart for better access.

Lena's hips moved in circles, back and forth, up and down and every which way.  
Mewling loudly as the blonde's tongue entered her over and over, getting deeper each time.

Kara watched as the brunette CEO bucked and squirmed above her.  
Muttering incoherent words tangled with low moans and sharp gasps tumbling from parted lips.

" **Fuck!** So so good! I'm so c-close…"  
Lena's eyes shut tight as the feeling washed over her.  
Her hips jerking faster and harder.

Kara moaned at the taste spilling into her mouth.  
Her heart thumping along to the brunette chanting above her.  
The blonde reporter sucked Lena's clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardened nub.

" _fuckfuckfuck…_ **oh god y-yes!** cumming… Kara I'm c-cumming! **_Fuuuuck!_**"  
Fisting golden locks til her knuckles turned white, Lena ground herself down.  
Her hips jerked and convulsed trying hard not to clamp her quivering thighs down on either side of her girlfriend's head.

Kara tried to swallow every single drop, but some ended up spilling down her chin.  
Lena fell to the side trying to catch her breath.  
Her pussy still twitching from her intense orgasm.

The blonde wrapped her up in her arms and kissing down her chest and up her neck, murmuring in between kisses.

"I got you princess… I got you.."

"I c-can't believe that J-just happened"  
the CEO stuttered out, smiling wide at the blonde reporter.

"I loved every minute of it… especially watching your face the moment you came hard in my mouth. Absolutely beautiful!"  
Kara whispered in the brunette's ear.

They lay there, basking in the afterglow of it all.  
Lena snuggled up in Kara's side, her fingertip stroking along the blonde's ripped abdomen.  
Kara drawing hers up and down the CEO's back.

"So why did Sam want to meet up this morning?"  
curiosity getting the best of her.

"She just needed to talk and vent out. Something happened between her and the girls."  
Lena chose her words carefully not knowing if it was okay with Sam to share tidbits of the story with Kara.

"hmmm…. Okay. I'll probably hear about it later from Alex or Maggie"  
Kara just shrugged the subject off.

"It's probably cooled off by now, but I got you your mocha and some donuts. They didn't have any sticky buns."

Kara kissed the brunette as a way of saying thanks, but didn't move from her current position.

"it can wait. I just want to lay here with you for a bit."  
The two shared a short kiss as they relaxed in each other's arms.

* * *

**Tuesday - Cafe Gratitude noon**

The young detective sat in at a corner booth waiting for her companion.  
She had agreed to meet Sam for lunch as a way of thanks before they  
headed out to check out some potential locations for the brunette's apartment.

Maggie decided to arrive earlier as it would give her a little extra time  
to think of what to say about what happened the Sunday night.  
She tried to talk to Alex after they arrived back home,  
but the redhead was still processing everything in her head.  
Hopefully her talk with Sam would be better.

Her mind flashed back to that night.  
How her and Alex talked in hushed tones all night at how to approach the subject of maybe pursuing something with the tall brunette.  
In the end they just decided to go with the flow.

It started innocent enough.  
They asked Sam about staying the night at her hotel in the guise of 'not drinking and driving'.  
Then the couple took turns dancing with the CFO.  
Even as far as the three of them dancing together with Sam sandwiched in between.

Things got interesting though once they returned to the hotel with the pilfered bottles and them playing 'Truth or Dare'.

The detective pushed her luck when she kissed Sam on her turn.  
Her lips tingling at the brief contact and it turned her on to no end watching as Alex followed her lead.

But the thing that seared into her tipsy brain was everything after they had gotten into bed.  
The way their bodies pressed against each other and their sounds of pleasure.  
The way Sam tasted on her tongue brought back memories of when they were younger.

Hearing Alex's dirty talk egging her on.

The chimes above the door dinged, catching the detective's attention.  
Sam walked in, tucking her sunglasses in the vee of her shirt.  
Looking around, she spots Maggie in the back corner booth.  
Making her way between tables, the CFO slid in the seat across the latina.

"Hey Mags! Hope I didn't keep you waiting long?"  
Sam flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Not at all. You're just on time"  
she smiled back.

"Thanks again for coming out to help me on this. You really didn't have to, but it's much appreciated."

"Don't worry about it! Besides now you get an inside scoop on the neighborhood and of any shady deals going on"  
the detective smirked.

"oh damn! I didn't even think of that!"  
Sam exclaimed as if a light bulb just went off in her head.

"Well then let's order lunch and get the ball rolling… so to speak!"  
Maggie flagged down their server and they ordered.  
They were silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to the other.  
It was Sam who first broke the ice.

"Soo… about what happened the other night…"  
she started of unsure.

"Yeah… about that… Alex and I had a talk. Neither one of us regrets it you know"  
Maggie smiled reassuringly.  
Sam released the breath she was holding.  
Her shoulders relaxing as the tension melted away.

"Good to know" she chuckled.

"Was that why you guys were acting all weird that night?"  
she inquired.

"Kinda? We weren't really sure how to go about it? Once we stopped trying to make it happen, it just kinda did"  
Maggie shrugged.

"I'm a little relieved that you guys initiated something to be honest. It was driving me insane all last week"  
Sam admitted sheepishly to the detective.

"Had I known you felt that way, it would have happened sooner"  
the latina replied cheekily.  
The server dropped off their food at that moment.

"How's Alex with all this?"  
The CFO asked.

"You know how she gets. Still processing, even though it was her idea to begin with"  
Maggie picked at her salad.

"She still thinks about you, you know? And I do too…. "  
the detective trailed off.

"I think about you both too… more than I really should…"  
Sam slid her hand over the detective's, giving it a light squeeze.

They finished off their food and headed out to meet with the real estate agent.  
They had been at it for a few hours already when the agent brought up  
how excited they must be for the move and that they made a lovely couple.

Sam and Maggie decided to have a little fun as boredom began to set in.  
They over played the doting couple and giggled like teenagers.  
They told the agent they would think about it a bit more as none really stood out just yet.

After declining a dinner invite at their apartment, they went their separate ways with a promise of dinner later on in the week.

* * *

**Wednesday - Noonan's 11am**

Sam had just paid for her drinks when Alex walked in the door.

"Perfect timing!" Sam winked.

Alex flushed and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"Don't I always?"  
Alex stuck her tongue out.

"It's not nice to tease, ya know"  
the brunette was smirking at her innuendo.  
Alex just stared owlishly at her ex.

The girls decided to sit outside on the patio once they got their drinks.  
They sat there in relative silence.  
It wasn't uncomfortable per say, but it did seem like Alex was struggling to get the words out.

"Alex… relax… "  
Sam cooed as she placed a hand over the redhead's fidgeting fingers.

The FBI agent looked down at their clasped hands, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.  
She closed her eyes and looked up at her companion.

"You'd think after the night we shared things wouldn't be as awkward…"  
she mumbled, making Sam chuckle.

"It's only awkward if we make it so. We knew what we were getting into. No regrets on my end."  
The brunette smiled reassuringly. Alex intertwined their fingers.

"None on my end either. I didn't realize how much I wanted that to happen"  
she looked away, her cheeks flush from the admission.

"Was that so hard to acknowledge?"  
Sam teased, grinning wide as she brought their joined hands up to her lips.

"Maggie said you guys talked a bit about it yesterday…"  
it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah we did, but we wanted to wait for you before really getting into it"  
Alex nodded her head in understanding.  
Between the three of them, she knows that she probably needed the extra time to fully grasp the situation.

"Thanks. I appreciate that"

"No problem… take the time you need"

"Anyway…. So how'd it go yesterday? Did you like any of the places?"  
Alex changed the subject.

"There was one placed I kinda liked, but I wanted to check out the last three spots before making a decision.  
Speaking of which… we should get going." Sam took out her phone to check the time.

They met up with the same agent from yesterday.  
He eyed Alex with curiosity, trying to figure out what her relation was to the CFO.  
They were on the second listing when he brought up the question.

"Your girlfriend couldn't make it out today?"

Sam's eyes widened and looked at Alex, not knowing that Maggie had told Alex about their prank from yesterday.

The redhead had her back towards the agent so he couldn't see her facial expression, but could make out the slight change in her posture.  
Alex crossed her arms over her chest and was smirking at Sam playfully.

"Girlfriend?" her tone sharp and accusing, but winked discreetly for Sam to play along.

"H-honey it's not what you think"  
Sam stuttered.

"Not what I think?! You said you were at a meeting yesterday and couldn't go look at apartments with me?"  
Alex was laying it on thick. Her glare almost believable.

The real estate agent's eyes bugged out.  
Did he unwittingly out his client off cheating?

"Umm… if you'll ex-excuse me I need to make a couple of phone calls."  
he hurriedly backed away from the "couple" and into the hallway, away from the crossfire.

As soon as door shut behind him, Alex and Sam broke down laughing.

"Oh my god...did you see the look on his face? I thought he was gonna piss himself."  
Alex clutched at her side from laughing too hard.

"I can't believe you did that!"  
Sam shook her head in amusement.  
Wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist

"I can't let you and Maggie have all the fun! What do you think is going through his head?"  
Alex picked off imaginary lint from the brunette's shoulder.

"One… probably how busted I am right now and hating to be in my shoes.  
Two… how lucky I am for snagging two incredibly sexy ' girlfriends '.  
And three… hoping that he didn't shoot himself in the foot and still be able to close on this deal"  
the CFO grinned.

"Girlfriends, huh?"  
Alex pressed her forehead against Sam's.

"If that's where you want to take this… I'm open to the idea"  
Sam whispered. Alex toyed with the collar of her blouse.

"Come over tomorrow night for dinner and we can discuss this properly"  
it wasn't even a question.

"Okay… I'll be there… " Sam squeezed her frame and kissed the top of her head.  
The agent poked his head in that very moment to catch the tender moment.

"I apologize about that… there must have been some misunderstanding on my part"  
he stuttered about.

"No worries… we have it all straightened out. Right, hun?"  
Sam hugged Alex closer to her.

"You should have told me Maggie was with you yesterday. I swear you two have been sneaking around doing god knows what."  
Alex pushed Sam away playfully.

"It's a surprise! Honest! You'll love everything once we're all done."  
Sam made to kiss her on the cheek, but the redhead turned her head at that moment.  
Their lips grazing instead.

"Ahem...yes… shall we continue with the tour?"  
The agent clear his throat.  
Sam just nodded as she took Alex by the hand and followed the agent around.

By the end of the tour on the last listing of the day, the tall brunette made her decision.

The last place they looked at was a split level loft overlooking the park.

The first level had a huge open floor for the kitchen, living room, dining a guest bath and a corner office.  
Also a door leading to a small balcony.  
The second floor was an open master bedroom with a closed of section for the master bath and a walk-in closet.  
There was even a skylight overhead.

She told the agent to draw up the necessary paperwork to close in on the place.  
She had plans to move in with in the next 2 weeks.  
He looked relieved that the deal was done and promised to turn in all documents  
that needed to be signed by the end of the work week.

The two women found themselves back at Noonan's for another round of caffeine, before heading home.  
The redhead reminding Sam about coming over for dinner the following night.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"  
Sam winked as she walked away heading back to her hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tuesday Morning**

**The Crystal Palace - Lena's Suite**

Kara moaned as the weight shifted on top of her.  
The dark-haired CEO's warm body pressed up against her in the most delicious manner.  
The duo had woken up in the middle of the night only to end up making out and grinding on each other.

Somehow Lena ended up between the blonde's legs and rather than move, she made herself comfortable instead.  
Draping her upper body over Kara's lower half, resting her head upon her arms over the blonde's toned abdomen.

Kara gazed down at her girlfriend, raking fingers in her dark locks.  
They started talking about their plans for the day.  
How they were going to check out the apartments that Lena had narrowed down.  
Luckily for them, there were only 3 more left to choose from.

Lena crawled up Kara's prone form. Laying kisses in her wake.  
The blonde bit her lip watching her incredibly hot girlfriend.

"Mmmmm god you look so sexy when you do that"  
Kara said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah? How bout when I do this?"  
Lena twirled her tongue around a rapidly hardening nipple before closing her lips around the little nub.  
Her gaze never breaking away from Kara. The blonde could only gasp, her jaw working wordlessly at the sensation.

The CEO let the nipple go with a loud pop before switching to the other side.  
The blonde reporter threw her head back, her hands gripping the sheets under her hard.

"_Fuck…_ your mouth feels so good"  
she mewled locking blue on to quickly darkening green eyes.

Lena only hummed as she continued to mouth the swell of her lover's breast, licking and kissing between her mounds.  
Kara sat up and surged forward. Her lips crashing against the brunette's.

Lena moving into a kneeling position above Kara easing her to lay back down.  
Straddling a well toned thigh, the CEO rests her weight on the blonde nuzzling the side of her face.

"I love waking up like this. I can't seem to get enough of you…"  
Lena relaxes her body and snuggles against Kara.  
The blonde reporter just wraps her strong arms around Lena's waist.  
Her hands stroking the silky smooth skin of her back and the top of her lover's ass.

"Me too… I could get used to seeing you in my arms first thing in the morning…"  
a lazy smile plays on the blonde's lips as Lena leans up to give her a peck.

"How bout we go take a nice hot shower and grab some breakfast before we meet up with my realtor?"  
Lena suggested as she traced her fingers over Kara's exposed collar.

"Whatever you want princess"  
Kara simply smiled, capturing plump lips with hers one last time before rolling their bodies over.  
She hovered over Lena briefly, just watching how her eyes shone with the morning light.

Kara slid off the bed, grabbing hold of the CEO's hand as they made their way to the shower to start their day.

* * *

Kara and Lena met up with the realtor at the first apartment. It was only eight blocks away from Kara's place.  
There were only two lofts on the top floor of the building and almost had the same open floor layout as the blonde's, except for the bedroom.  
It was enclosed with an option for soundproofing. There was also a balcony overlooking the city.

Kara was admiring the brick work when Lena came up behind her, leaning against the stainless steel counter tops.

"So what do you think of this place?"  
The CEO eyed the blonde reporter.

"It's not bad really. Kinda like my place, though I am liking the balcony"  
Kara was grinning at the brunette.

"Yeah… plus it's not that far from your place" Lena winked.

"Oooh another plus!"  
the blonde agreed.

"We should check out the other two first before making a decision"  
the CEO kissed the blonde on the cheek before going over to the realtor letting him know that they wanted to see the next place.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in downtown National City, about 10 minutes from the new L-Corp site.  
Where as the first one had more of an industrial feel, this one had a more modern feel to it.

Two bedrooms with two bathrooms, slate kitchen counters and fireplace.  
The master bedroom had a decent sized closet and a sliding door that led to a small balcony.

"Wow …. Have you seen the view from this balcony?"  
Kara stood by railing. Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's not bad. Close to work and I like the idea of using the spare room as a home office"  
the CEO kissed a shoulder blade and headed back inside.  
The blonde followed shaking her head in amusement.

"Ready to check out the last one?" The realtor asked them.

"Sure! Lead the way" Kara responded.

As they made their way into the elevator, the realtor, Mr. Kevin Thompson, had a big grin on his face.

"I can definitely say that this is my favorite by far. It's the penthouse.  
So It's the only one on the top floor. You can only access that level with a key card"  
he said excitedly as he swiped the card in the slot.

The elevator shot up to the top opening to a single hallway with a double wide dark mahogany door at the end.  
Mr Thompson used the same key card to open the front doors, sweeping his arm over the threshold for the two women.

As soon as Kara and Lena stepped inside, they were already in awe of the place.  
The huge floor to ceiling windows lit the place up nicely.  
The living room area was slightly sunken and the dining and kitchen was raised.  
There were stairs leading up to two rooms and a master bathroom.  
The two downstairs rooms were smaller in comparison and there was a bath and a half.

The dark wood flooring was an exquisite contrast to the pristine white walls.  
The rooms and the sunken living room were covered in a plush cream colored carpet.

Black marble counter tops with stainless steel industrial stove, a dual oven and fridge.  
The master bathroom upstairs both had a glass shower with dual spray nozzle and a huge jacuzzi tub.  
Everything inside the penthouse looked amazing.

The realtor had a wide grin on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"Ready to check out the outside?" he sounded giddy.

The trio walked out the glass door, to a spectacular view.  
The "patio" took up half the top building a small cabana was standing off to side next to an infinity pool.

There was even a wet bar, a fire pit and a brick bbq griller/smoker.

Kara stepped over to the railing and whistled at the park view.  
The sunset gave it a magical quality in her opinion.  
Mr Thompson excused himself for a bit to make a few phone calls leaving the two women outside to discuss.

The CEO stood next to her girlfriend admiring the view before her.  
Kara stood behind Lena and wrapped her long arms around her waist.  
She laid soft kisses on the brunette's neck.  
Lena smiled and tilted her head to the side to give the blonde better access.

"So what do you think"  
Lena uttered breathlessly, biting her lip and placing her hand over Kara's on her abdomen.

"_mmmm…_ this place is just amazing… I can easily picture you here, lounging about and sipping your wine.  
Not to mention the security on this place is very comforting"  
Kara put her chin on Lena's shoulder and simply held her.

"I thought that too… and that infinity pool just sealed the deal for me. I can't wait to try that out with you"  
the brunette turned in her girlfriend's embrace, resting her hands on broad shoulders.

"You thought that too I see…"  
the reporter grinned as she pressed the CEO to the railing, pecking her lips in the process.

"The only drawback I would have to say about the place is that it's a bit big for one person."  
Kara pointed out.

"About that…. I was hoping to talk to you about it later, but I guess now is as good a time as any…"  
Lena fiddled with the collar of the blonde's shirt.

"Talk to me about what?"  
Kara tilted her head in curiosity.

"This past week has only made me realize how much I enjoy having you around.  
It's absolute heaven being able to wake up in your arms.  
I'm actually dreading the time apart when I go back to Metropolis for a few weeks..."  
Lena sighed as she paused her ramblings.

"I guess what I'm trying to say or ask rather…. Is if you would consider moving in with me?  
I mean… I know it may seem all sudden, but it just feels right. I can understand if you need time to think it ov-"

Lena was cut off mid sentence as Kara kissed her.

"Yes…. I can't help but feel the same way. I just didn't want to scare you away by bringing it up.  
I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you myself"  
the blonde grinned as she pressed her forehead to the CEO'S.

"Really? You want us to live together?"  
The brunette was in awe.

"Yeah … I really do. I can't imagine being away from you for so long,  
not after knowing what it feels like sleeping next to you and waking up with you.  
And yeah it may seem like we're moving fast to others but we've talked  
and gotten to know each other for almost half a year. I'd say we are right on track ...for us in any case.."  
Kara gently cupped Lena's cheek.

"I'm so glad you feel that way… I even have a backup plan to try to convince you in case you had said 'no' or if you needed time"  
the brunette rests her head on the blonde's chest, hugging her closer.

"Oh? And how were you gonna try to convince me?"  
The reporter was being cheeky.

"_hmmm_ I'll just have to show you later"  
the CEO kissed her girlfriend before dragging her back inside to close the deal with the realtor.

"Mr Thompson…. I think we've made a decision. We want this place! It's absolutely perfect for us"  
Lena informed the man.

"Excellent choice Ms Luthor! We just need you to sign a few papers and you can move in before the week is out"  
Mr Thompson was happy everything worked out well.

"Oh and Mr Thompson… I would also like to install an additional biometric security lock and soundproofing the bedrooms. And three extra key cards made"  
Lena added on as she was signing the forms and other necessary paperwork.

"That shouldn't be a problem at all'

After all the papers were signed.  
The trio shook hands and went their separate ways.

Lena and Kara decided to go grab some dinner before heading back to the hotel to celebrate.

* * *

**Thursday Night**

**Alex and Maggie's Place**

Alex was busy setting up the dinner table when Sam knocked on the door.  
Grabbing the bouquet and the bottle of wine, Alex leaned in and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.  
Maggie was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner as Sam walked in to greet her.

"Looks good... and the food looks yummy too"  
the CFO grinned, making the latina blush as she hugged her in greeting.

"So all the paperwork done in your new place?"  
Maggie asked. Sam sat on the stool by the kitchen counter as she watched Alex open the bottle of wine to let it breathe.

"Yeah… Mr Thompson called me earlier and said I can pick up the keys tomorrow. I can start moving in Friday afternoon ."  
Sam was excited.

"Nice! So what's your plan til you leave on sunday?"  
Alex reached up the cupboard for some wine glasses.

"Well I figured I can do some furniture shopping and get the bedroom set up at least before I go.  
That way I can just get rid of my old one and not have to worry about it when I get here"  
Sam popped a cherry tomato in her mouth as she explained.

"Smart woman… one less thing to do for such a big move"  
Alex smiled, pouring the brunette a glass and handing one over to Maggie before settling herself on the stool next to Sam.

"I want to get as much done over the next three days. Have you guys heard from Lena and Kara?"  
Sam took a sip looking at the redhead for an answer.

"Nope… We haven't heard from the love birds since Monday. They're probably just busy playing 'house' themselves"  
the older Danvers sister chuckled.

"We should do a dinner before you and Lena take off on Sunday"  
Maggie suggested as she was plating the pasta.

The girls brought all the food to the table and settled down to eat.

"Yeah I'm game for that. Lena's probably gotten a jump on furnishing her place already"  
Sam scoffed playfully at the thought.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Where did she end up getting her place?"

"Not sure… we should go bug those two after dinner"  
Sam grinned mischievously.

"Agreed… those two need a break from each other"  
Alex smirked.

"We can go have them meet us at the bar a few blocks from Kara's place? That's not far from here either"  
Maggie piped in.

"Sounds like a plan.."  
Alex agreed already shooting her sister a text.  
A few minutes passed and her phone dinged.

"Okay they're game and will meet us there at 10pm"  
the redhead informed her companions.  
Dinner went by relatively well with small talk filling in the silence.

They had a few hours to kill til it was time to meet up with the other couple so they settled into the living room to watch a movie.  
They sat on the couch with Alex in the middle. About twenty minutes into the film, the redhead was feeling a tad antsy.  
She pursed her lips in thought before just giving in and acting on it.  
She shifted in her seat and brought her head to rest on Sam's lap, bringing her legs up to lay across Maggie's.

Her body relaxed into the new position. Something so familiar and foreign at the same time.  
It seemed like ages since she was last like this with the tall brunette.  
Laying across her lap while they watched TV, long nimble fingers running against her scalp.  
Alex sighed letting it all sink in.

The two brunettes just stared at each other, trying to read the others silent thoughts.  
Both coming to the conclusion that this was just another way that the agent was processing her emotions.  
The familiarity of it all not being lost on them.

Maggie was used to having Alex's legs on her like this. Often giving the woman a foot massage after her long day at work.  
A similar thought came to Sam's mind as her fingers started to rake thru the woman's locks.  
Alex turned to stare into the CFO's eyes as if searching for any sort of doubt.

When she found none, the redhead merely leaned up and pressed her lips against Sam's.  
Caught off guard at the gesture, but not at all unwelcome, the brunette relaxed into the kiss.  
Their tongues not battling for dominance, but gliding and caressing the other.  
When their kiss broke, a silly grin formed on their lips.

Sam turned to face the latina, a smile already on her face as she simply tugged the tall brunette closer.  
Their lips grazing playfully but with purpose. Alex just watched them from her prone position.  
It truly was a beautiful sight.

Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Sooo…. Are we going to give this a shot?"  
she was nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm game if you both are"  
Maggie shrugged her shoulders, a smirk on her lips.

Alex sat up and draped an arm over both women pulling them closer.  
She kissed them on the temple letting out a content sigh.

"Then I guess I'm the super lucky girl with two extremely beautiful and sexy girlfriends"  
the other women giggled and snuggled into her side.

* * *

**The Kopper Keg 10:40pm**

The trio walked in the door scanning the small bar for Kara and Lena.  
Maggie spotted them in a back booth by the dart boards.  
She nudged her girlfriends and led the way over.  
The couple were busy making out to notice they finally arrived.  
Throat clearing and wolf whistles broke through their momentary haze.

"About time you three showed up"  
Lena grumbled not liking the fact that they got interrupted.  
Kara leaned over to kiss her pout away, placating her for the time being.

The newcomers rolled their eyes at the display, but said nothing other than to apologize for being late.  
Maggie offered to buy the next round of drinks as she made her way to the bar.

Kara eyed the three women in front of her, taking note of how they sat together.  
Sam slid herself against the wall, her body tuned so Alex was pressed against her side,  
with an arm slung over the redhead's shoulders.  
Alex seemed to melt into Sam's arms her other hand seemingly resting on Maggie's thigh.  
And the detective had her arm over Sam's playing with the loose strands of her ponytail.

Kara nudged at her girlfriend and nodded in the trio's direction.  
Lena only smiled figuring out what probably happened. She winked at her blonde as the intertwined their fingers.

"So what kept you guys?"  
The CEO raised a brow in question.

"We were finishing a movie…" from Sam

"...car trouble …" from Maggie

Alex just blushed hard and tried not to look at her sister's knowing gaze.

Lena laughed and Kara just made a face.

"Well in any case, I'm glad it all worked out"

The girls talked about how apartment hunting went and both now had new places to furnish.

"Yeah… I was eyeing this one place near the park, but someone beat me to it so I got the next best thing and got the apartment a few floors below"  
Sam took a sip from her beer.

"It's still amazing baby… and that view is just wow! Especially at sunset."  
Alex gushed proudly.

"What's your place like Luthor?"  
Maggie was curious now.

"Technically It's ours… I asked Kara to move in with me… she said yes"  
Lena beamed at the blonde.

"We're still keeping my place though….for convenience... it's closer to both offices.  
That way we don't have to rush home if needed"  
the reporter explained.

"Yeah… and you guys need to see the new place! It's even got an infinity pool and everything!"  
Lena exclaimed. Sam's eyes bugged out as she choked on her drink.

A flurry of movement and making sure the tall brunette was okay.  
Sam just stared at Lena in disbelief as she finally cracked out a laugh.

"Oh I don't believe this…."  
Sam was cracking up.

"What's going on Samantha"  
Lena only used that tone when she was annoyed.

" 1469 Castle Rock Ave…. Penthouse?"

"Yeah? How'd you know where…."

"Cause that's where my new apartment is…. A few floors below the penthouse…" the CFO stared at her CEO.

"Oh the irony in that… Mr Thompson said there was another couple interested in the place when we got it"  
Kara was trying to stifle her own laughter.

"It's okay Danvers… we'll still be able to enjoy that pool at some point"  
the detective winked at the younger woman.  
The group just laughed more and enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
